Waking Up In Vegas
by BePassionate24
Summary: All Human. A/U. Stefan Salvatore is one of the West Coasts most eligible bachelors and one of the wealthiest too. But, What happens when he has a one night stand in Vegas with Elena Gilbert? He knows nothing about her, not even her name. But, will they meet again and become more or will it just stay a fling between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, I was completely bored and I've been meaning to post this for a while now. Anyways, It's going to bounce back from Stefan to Elena's P.O.V.'s and also a lot of our favorite TVD character's will be making appearances! Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own The Vampire Diaries at all!**

* * *

**Waking Up in Vegas-Chapter One- **

I woke up with a pounding head ache and the warmth of a long legged woman's body next to me. I've had a hard time with trying to remember the previous nights events as I watch the slim and beautiful looking brunette stir on her side of the king size bed and slowly lift her head up from the pillow underneath her. Her long brown hair is a mess and falling out of the now loose low pony tail that held it in place the night before.

I clear my throat and scratch my head, trying desperately to remember what the hell had happened last night, just as I hear the young woman gasp. "Oh God, no!" She nearly shrieks as she briskly gets up from the bed and searches franticly for her light turquoise dress that's laying on the table, next to the bed.

I let out a small chuckle as I watch her slip into her dress, then I finally speak. "Hope you're not freaking out because we slept together.." I tell her, trying to finish my sentence, but I find my green eyes blazing and burning because I can't take my eyes off of her slim figure and the visible hicky that's now on her shoulder.

"Ha..Look, I usually never do this. I was heavily drunk last night and well, you were hot. But, that's beside the point. I never do this, I am so not a one night stand type of girl!" She confirms again as I watch her slip on her black high heels, her eyes narrowing on me, when I uncover myself from the sheets that we had slept on.

"Those bridesmaids, oh crap... and the bride is going to be fuming...When she finds out I sunk off!" She rambles on, as she speaks in a hurried tone, way too rushed to even understand fully. I watch closely as she grabs her purse that's hanging off the chair in the lavish and expensive hotel room that Damon had purchased for his big wedding night with his new wife Katherine.

"Can I at least know your name?" I ask her in a hopeful tone, smiling at her before pulling my white shirt over my head, getting up from the bed in slow motion.

"I thought that we had said no names. Remember, last night before you brought me back here... you whispered it into my ear as you sucked on my ear lobe." Her voice trails off as she looks over at me. I've gotten up off the messy bed and my eyes are glued to her as I lick my chapped lips and follow her fidgeting hands that are playing with a small piece of string that's on her dress.

"That's fine..I guess I can ask my brother then..." I inform her, following her body with my lust filled eyes, up and down her lean and perfectly athletic body, taking in her still dissolved hair, smeared mascara and the fact that her red lipstick is half gone and that she has four deep red hickies on her collarbone.

"Sorry, but I wasn't part of that wedding party." She comments with a wink, standing up straight and giving me a once over with wide brown eyes.

"What?" I ask her, in a confused tone, pulling my sweats over my boxers as my eyes meet hers.

"My friend was married last night too, my best friend to a great guy that's the love of her life, really. As I assume your brother was. Well, I got sick of my date and I somehow ended up at the reception for your brother and his new wife, Katherine was it? She's beautiful by the way." She explains as I watch her, remembering that she was also with an equally as beautiful, long haired blonde that had an expensively made Vera Wang wedding dress on, they had been standing in the hallway together as we all had passed when I nearly bumped into them both, but Lexi had caught my arm.

"Fine, so if I can't know your name. Can I at least know when I can see you again?" I ask her with a gleeful smile as I watch her turn towards the door.

"Look, It is what it is. Your a really good looking guy, and I would love to see you again. But, my life is a mess right now and I just don't have time to be in a relationship. I'm sorry. It was fun." she comments, grabbing the door knob and pulling on it forcefully, a nervous laugh escaping her pursed lips.

"Wait, please just tell me your name. That's all I ask." My tone is begging, my voice is low and I walk over to her quickly, placing my hand against the half way open door and the wall in front of her, watching as she exhales deeply and turns back towards me, facing me directly as she speaks.

"It's tempting...But, I am still not telling you. Look, Mr. Salvatore. I'm glad that we got the chance to meet. Maybe next time." She tells me as she begins to close the door and walk down the hall. But my voice stops her steps and she turns around in a hurry.

"You told me you didn't know my name! That names weren't important." I counter quickly as I hear her let out a laugh, stopping in the hallway to look at me with a playful and flirtatious grin on her face.

"Well, that was until I found out who you were...your business card was in my purse, when I was looking for my chap stick." She informs me, with a wink as she turns towards my direction again. I'm now leaning against the door frame of the hotel room in nothing more than just a white thin shirt and a pair of black sweat pants as she places her hands on her hips and runs her fingers through her messy hair.

"Who am I exactly?" I ask her in a sarcastic tone. Maybe, she really isn't like all the girl's I've been with, maybe she has no idea who I really am. No idea about the money, the cars, the mansions and millions of dollars that are in my bank account. And part of me is hoping for it as I cross my arms over my chest and wait for her to respond.

"Well, that's easy...your Stefan Salvatore...one of wealthiest men on the west coast...Besides, I've read about you in magazine's your kind of hard to miss. Your face is plastered, everywhere...right along with that amazing body of yours." She tells me in a knowing tone as her long lean legs walk back up to where I'm standing and then she locks her dark brown eyes with my green curious gaze.

"What are you doing..?" I ask her as I watch her lift up her hand to trace the rose tattoo on my arm."I'm making sure that you remember me." She tells me as she leans her body into me and kisses me deeply, pressing me hard against the wall as she hears a groan escape my lips and all I can taste is the vanilla on her mouth against mine as I exhale hard and my eye lids flutter open when my eyes lock with hers. But, before I can speak, she's placing her olive colored finger onto my lips.

"So, let's keep this casual, shall we? Plus, let's face it. We had a one night stand and that's all it's ever going to be. You probably get hounded by women who are way better looking than I am and I bet you that if we hadn't been really drunk last night, you probably would have never looked my way. So, to spare us both the heart ache and the awkwardness of 'the morning after talk', Thank you, for last night and this morning." She tells me as she steps away and watches as I swallow the lump down into my throat.

"How do you know what I want?" I ask her with a raspy voice, her hands are at her sides as she looks up at me through innocent and curious eyes.

"I don't. But, I know guys like you...you all want one thing and it's not a girl like me. You want to feel alive, you want to love in the moment, not in the long term and I can't do that. I could never be that girl." She says with a shake of her head as she once again begins to walk down the hallway, taking slow steps away from me, I'm pretty sure she feels my heavy gaze upon her as I watch her walk away from me. In amazement of how truthful this girl is. I'm not the type of guy to settle, maybe one day. But, now it's all about having fun and no responsibilities, living the bachelors life to the fullest until I hit around the age of 28 years old.

"By the way, check your phone. You had some girl named Lexi call you like 10 times this morning. Good luck with that." She tells me as she disappears down the hallway and out of my sight, leaving me feeling like I've just uncovered the biggest mystery of my life, a girl who isn't like all the others, someone who's a breath of fresh air and a girl who's name I don't know.

'Shit!" I curse under my breath as I place my hand into the deep pockets of my sweats, pulling out my Iphone. She was right, 10 missed calls, all from my ex-girlfriend, Lexi Branson.

I dial her number quickly as I shake my head and shut the hotel room door behind me. As my feet nervously pace through the room, I exhale deeply when Lexi's smooth voice speaks my name.

"I can explain. I swear, look..meet me down stairs in 10 minutes and I'll make it up to you." I promise her as I hang up the cell phone and take a long look around the room that has scattered sheets and random pieces of my clothing from the night before, thrown around on the floor. I'm still trying to jog my memory of the night before. But, all I can remember was her words and the way she whispered my name, over and over again as we made love.

After grabbing whatever I could find and a baseball hat to cover my messy hair, I walk down the hall and take the stairs to the lobby of the hotel. I'm trying desperately to remember how I had ever gotten myself in this situation, sleeping around with random women that I barely even know, it's not like me at all. Yet, I don't want to give it up, even if it's giving the tabloids something to talk about, I could care less because I'm enjoying it too much, no attachments, no worries in the world...except for one...knowing her name.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Until Next Time!**

**Follow me on Twitter for Updates at:Green_Eyes1989**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! So here's Ch.2! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, Lexi and Stefan being "exes" will be explained a bit in this chapter. I know that some of you found it strange..But, I personally like mixing up my characters to keep my stories interesting. :) **

**Enjoy! and Until Next Time!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO-Waking Up In Vegas **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I stumble through the hallway, my heels in my hands as I finally make it to a bench and sit down. I watch some of the familiar faces from the wedding, leaving and dragging their suitcases behind them. Exhaling deeply as I place my head against the wall and remember last night. If only Caroline knew what I did, she would kill me..Not figuratively of course. But, I was her bridesmaid, her right hand girl and I just left after Matt Donovan and I had a disagreement and broke up. Breaking up with Matt at Caroline's wedding wasn't a smart move; but neither was getting totally trashed and stumbling into a room with Stefan Salvatore of all people.

As far as I know the guy is here for his brother's wedding. He actually lives up in Portland, OR and is very hush, hush about his personal life. But, it doesn't stop the tabloids from posting all sorts of things about him. Like, the fact that three weeks ago he was found drunk at a bar and they had to call his brother to pick him up and take him home.

My cell phone buzzes and when I look down at it, I'm cringing with fury.

Matt: Elena, Please. You and I were drunk and I didn't mean what I said. I'm sure you never meant it too. Let's talk…

I don't reply, not sure where to even begin because I wasn't totally drunk until I had gotten to the other reception that was across the hall from Caroline's and Klaus's reception. I sit there for a long time, staring down at my phone as I hear his British accent and his disappointing tone directed at me.

"Well, if it isn't the bridesmaid that leaves her best friend's wedding early. Where'd you go to dear?" Klaus asks, closing the hotel room door behind him as I look up at him, confusion written in my eyes.

"What are you two still doing here…I thought you'd be long gone to London or something like that by now?" I ask him, watching as he sits next to me and smirks.

"Caroline suggested we wait an extra night…if you know what I mean…Speaking of my beautiful wife, if she sees you, she's going to be pissed off as all hell and I have finally managed to get her relaxed enough." Klaus says, winking at me as I roll my eyes at him. It's not that I don't like the guy….He's a nice guy. But, I just can't stomach the fact of my best friend and him in bed together…the picture plays in my head for a moment as I hear her familiar voice, calling out to him and then she shouts my name instead….oh shit…here it comes, all her relaxation has just taken a day off and Caroline comes nearly charging at me when she sees me get up from my seat in the hall.

"Where the hell have you been! You have a lot of explaining to do as to why you didn't catch the bouquet and as to why you forgot to mention that you were even leaving early!" Caroline begins to ramble as Klaus politely excuses himself and I watch as he walks down the hall, whistling with every step he takes, further and further away from us.

"Can we talk in your room…I can explain! I promise!" I try to bargain with her as Caroline rolls her eyes. "Fine! But this better be a damn good explanation!" She says, pulling me by my wrist and leading me into her hotel room suite.

I watch as she paces the room and picks up a few things off the floor, mostly clothing from their activates from last night, I assume as I sit on a chair that's closest to the shut door. Caroline exhales deeply as she fixes a crinkle in her red dress and then looks up at me.

"So, what happened…you were gone for the whole time! Surely, that break up with Matt didn't hurt you that badly…I mean, come on. Elena I've known that it was coming for months now!" She says, sitting down on the freshly made bed and giving me a look that I know too well, one of disappointment.

"Well, you won't believe me…even if I tell you so…" My voice trails off as I try to find a way out of this. But, Caroline can see right through me as she rolls her eyes.

"Bull shit! Come on, spill already! Oh My God! Is that a hicky on your neck?" Caroline asks as I look up at her, I nod without thinking and then feel my vocal cords closing in on me.

I don't know why I say it quickly. But, once it slips off my tongue and goes into the stale air of the dead silent room. My face reddens and Caroline's shocked facial expression just makes it 100 times worse as I say "Fine, I slept with someone…"

She smiles widely as she crosses her legs and leans in closer, almost like I'm going to whisper out his name. But, when I don't say anything, Caroline laughs and shakes her head. "Seriously? You weren't even that drunk! Who could you have possibly ended up in bed with last night?" She asks me, confusion on her face as I give her a wide smile, wait for the moment to soak right in when I clear my throat and lock my eyes with hers.

"I slept with Stefan Salvatore…I ended up at his brother's reception after my fight with Matt. I got really drunk and well…one thing lead to another." I tell her, watching as Caroline's mouth nearly falls to the floor as she uses her hand to shut her dropped jaw. "You did what?!" She asks me in a shout as I look up at her.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Well, if it isn't my ex-boyfriend!" Lexi shouts with a glass of water in her hand as she places it on the table in front of her and walks, over to me, eyeing me up and down.

"You look like hell, Stefan! But, you've got that weird smile on your face…One I've seen- Oh dear God! You rolled around in the damn hotel room sheets with another bridesmaid!" She says, swatting at my arm as I sit down across from her, staring down at my menu as I let out a laugh.

"What are you jealous?" I ask her. I watch as Lexi crinkles her nose and rolls her eyes at me. We had dated for a year, on and off. But nothing between us was ever serious and so one night, we sat down and decided that instead of using each other for whatever it was that we were doing together…it was better off that we just remain close friends. So, that's where her and I stand, no romantic feelings anymore, just two old friends that have known each other since we were teenagers and had once tried being couple, but failed at it.

"Me? Jealous of you sexing it up with random women, Ha! You wish! Sorry Stefan, But I've moved on from you. I actually got a really cute guys phone number last night. Pretty sure that he's like someone's fourth cousin or something. But, to hell with it, I'll go out with him...have him wine me and dine me like you Salvatore boys do." She says with a wink as I smile at her.

Lexi suddenly clears her throat as she runs her hands through her thick blonde hair. "So, what's got you all smiles and extra broody this morning?" She asks with a laugh as she flips over the menu in front of her and picks up her water glass, taking a long drawn out sip as she waits for my answer.

"Well, this may not be a surprise to you. But, I met someone last night and I was hoping to see her again." I tell her, watching as Lexi puts her drink down on the table and smiles.

"Hm...at first, I thought you were going to tell me that you slept with her too!" She says in a loud tone, watching as my cheeks turn a slight shade of red as I give her a bashful smile.

"Oh God! Your such a man! So, why didn't you just ask her for her number and her name?" She asks me, watching as I lower my head into my heads, rubbing my forehead as my eyes meet hers.

"Well, that's the problem, she didn't give me either and I was hoping that you could help me out with that...you do work here after all." I tell her, watching as Lexi's eyes glisten and she shakes her head.

"Fine...I'll help you find out more about her, But if I lose my job over this...I'm moving into that million dollar condominium with you in Portland, just so you know in advance!" She tells me with a warning tone as she locks her eyes on mine and gives me a serious look.

"Fine, we've got a deal!" I tell her, extending out my hand as Lexi rolls her eyes at me and reluctantly shakes it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.3! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I stare at her for a long time as Lexi sighs."So, how do except me to find her if we don't even know her name?" She says, stepping behind the receptionist desk as I stand close to her, watching as she scrolls down to the list of all the people who had checked out and into the hotel in the last few hours, including all the huge reception parties that had been going on the same night as Damon's.

"So, do you..-" She begins to say as I hear it, the familiar laugh of the brunette as she had laughed, walking away from me like she had known something I didn't.

"Holy shit! that's her!" I say, watching as she walks with the same blonde that I had almost bumped into a few nights ago, nearly tripping over the train in her wedding dress. "Lexi, that's her!" I tell her, watching as Lexi's blue eyes dart from me and then we watch them walk out of the hotel lobby.

"Well, what the hell are you standing next to me for! Go talk to her!" She hisses at me, watching as I take a deep breath, she's right...what the hell am I thinking..I need to ask her, to know her...to get some answers!

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I stand with Caroline, waiting to take her out to lunch so that we can have a last little hurray before she goes on her honeymoon and then I go back to work and back home to Los Angeles.

I watch as Caroline throws something into the back of the car and then she looks over at me. "You ready?" She says, nodding at me as I smile and start to climb into the driver's seat of her Lamborghini as she pulls her shades over her eyes and gives me a smile.

But, just as I open the door, I hear his familiar voice, calling out in my direction from the middle of the parking lot. I shut the half opened door as I turn slowly, he didn't say my name since he doesn't know it. But, his loud "HEYYY!" surely did the trick as he runs up to me, his suit a mess and he's out of breath as he smiles at me.

"Hi." He says, a bashful smile on his face. I stare at him, waiting for more, curious as to why he even wants to continuous this.

"Mr. Salvatore. Hi, So...what's so important that you ran out here to stop me from going to lunch with my best friend?" I ask him, my eyebrows raised and my back leaned against the now closed car door.

"I realized that I didn't know your name...I know nothing about you and I...Well, I want to know more." He says, catching his breath as he gives me a flirtatious smile and then he clears his throat. "I'm not who you think I am...I mean, what you've read about me."

"Aha, so you're not a chauvinistic pig that sleeps around with women for a living and people like me get to write about it?" I ask, my arms crossed over my chest as Stefan stares at me.

"You're a writer?" He says, shock in his tone as he looks behind me and into the car. Caroline's taping away at the steering wheel and has just cranked up some random Kelly Clarkson song.

"A journalist, actually." I correct him quickly, watching as he scratches his head for a moment, confusion in his eyes as he says "So, you slept with me to write a column about it later?"

I nearly choke on my own saliva as he looks at me, his question lingering in the air. Yes, I write...I'm a writer for a magazine...a celebrity magazine, based in L.A...But, that's not why I just had a drunken fling with him...

"No, I didn't sleep with you to write an article about what you're like Mr. Salvatore. I slept with you because your hot for one and you actually seem like a genuinely nice guy." I tell him, a raise in my eyebrows as he laughs.

"Oh, well that's a better excuse then the one's I've heard before. So, if that's the case..let me know your name." He asks, a tilt of his head as he locks his eyes on me and takes as step forward, I have no choice but to look at him, straight in the eyes as he smiles at me, licking his lips as he leaves forward.

Stefan's pushes me against the door as I hear Caroline start to sing the chorus, blasting it to the top as she sings along, not even seeming too worried about what the hell happened to me.

"Please?" He asks, a seductive and serious tone in his voice as he whispers into my ear and then he backs a way, his green eyes dancing with desire.

I swallow hard, this guy and his attempt at trying to get me back into his bed is working all over again. But, I won't give in. I can't start anything, especially a so called "let's get to know you conversation over dinner" with him. Because, if there's one thing I know..it's that Stefan Salvatore is everything that I have ever written about him...a guy that uses women for his own pleasure, with his money, his mansions and his 1.4 million dollar yacht and house on the French coast line and I've promised myself that if I ever met him, I wouldn't fall for his charm or his act of being a Casanova.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I watch as she writes down a number and her name on a card, handing it to me with shaking hands as I touch her hand briefly, nodding at her as she swallows and then she nods too. "So, there you go. Have a nice day, Stefan." She tells me, just as she watches me step back and I smile, a huge victorious smile on my face as I hear her friend talking to her as she shuts the door.

I watch them drive away as I look down at the card and read it aloud. "Elena Gilbert, Journalist and Co-editor for Gossip Today Magazine. Los Angeles , California."

"Oh my God! That's where I've seen her from before!" I say to myself, under my breath as I rush back into the hotel lobby. Lexi lifts up her head as she smiles at me, she's writing something down as she laughs and asks "Where have you been, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Lexi. I...I got her number! I knew that she looked so damn familiar from some place I just couldn't place her face until now!" I tell her, shock in my voice as she gives me a confused look.

"Stefan, I thought you said you had never seen her before...What is going on?" Lexi asks me, still confused as she watches me hand her the card and I pull out my cell phone, flipping through something as she sighs.

"So, she's a journalist. Big deal." She says, annoyance in her voice as I laugh.

"It may not be a big deal to you..But, to me...Lexi, it's major! Elena's written ton's of articles about me. She even wrote one recently, look." I tell her, handing her my cell phone where I've pulled an article up as I hear Lexi gasp and she speaks in a shocked tone.

"Oh My God! Caroline Forbes...She's her editor at the magazine! Elena Gilbert went to Caroline's wedding because they're best friends...knowing that you were going to be here for your brother's wedding because she actually wrote about it in this article!" Lexi tells me.

"Here listen to this, "Stefan Salvatore's brother, Damon Salvatore is the eldest of the brothers, marrying his college sweetheart Katherine Pierce this weekend at the Wynn Las Vegas..Where, my best friend and our very own, editor in chief Caroline Forbes will also be saying her vows to her beloved Klaus Mikaelson..." Lexi tells me, her voice trailing off as she hands me back my phone and I lock my eyes on hers.

"Caroline Forbes? I should have known! Damn it, she's Damon's ex girlfriend from high school and she had her reception across from his...it's either a really big coincidence or they planned it...to get more 'dirt' about us." I tell her, running my hands through my hair. I should have known that she looked familiar, that the blonde looked familiar too! Because, I've seen them before...more than once!

* * *

** A/N: So, Caroline and Damon used to have history together...hm...and Elena's written articles about Stefan in a celeb magazine...uh oh... :)**

**-Until Next Time-**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello There! Thank you all for the great reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter and hope to hear some more great feedback. Also, there is a flashback scene in this update and it's in italics. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR-Waking Up In Vegas**

**_Stefan's P.O.V. _**

My mind feels like it's going to implode from the pressure. From the realization. I know them and I have no idea how I didn't remember their faces, two women like that are very hard to miss!

So, as Lexi watches me sit down on one of the sofas in the lobby, I watch as a few guests pass by me and I nearly feel sick from it all. "Lexi, I'm going to head up back to my room for a while. I um, I need to figure some stuff out." I tell her, turning slightly as she smiles at me and nods.

As I take the elevator up, I pass by a few familiar faces as they smile at me. Mostly people from the wedding reception, leaving the hotel and heading back home. Unlocking the door, my mind races back to just a few years ago...2007...when I had first saw them, in the airport in Denver...

_"Oh, for the love of God! Caroline, I 'm telling you I'll be there in five minutes, can't a girl just pee without being bothered! Look, I'm standing in line and getting coffee and then I'll meet you at the terminal. It's G7, right? Aha, Okay. Bye." She rambles on as I stand behind her, watching her run her hands through her hair as she lets out a sigh. _

_"Business trip?" I ask, smiling at her as she looks up from her blackberry, nodding in response as we both move forward in the line that's been forming. _

_"I'm sorry that you had to hear that! Ha, I'm embarrassed now. Um, yeah. We made a pit stop here and then we're heading out to Orlando, Florida for a conference." She says, pulling out her wallet. I watch her rummage through her purse for a minute before she curses under her breath._

_"Son of a bitch! I forget my credit card. Great, and I have no cash. Ha." She says, blushing a bit as she finally looks up at me, our eyes locking on each other briefly. _

_"Hey, It's okay. I can pay for you both." I try offering. She smiles up at me again, her dark brown eyes smiling along with her. _

_"It's um..Just for me." She says, shyness in her voice as she steps to my left side and I pull out my wallet, watching as she glances down at it and smiles._

_"Wow, that's a larrie leather wallet, right?" She says, sounding confident in her question as I take a 20 dollar bill from it and then shut it, placing it back into my jeans as I nod. _

_"Yeah, You know men's fashion..pretty well." I tell her, watching as she slightly blushes and then she laughs. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm an intern, so I'm still learning." _

_My cell phone in my pocket starts to buzz as I hand her the 20 dollar bill and smile. "um, I'm afraid I've got to get going. But, keep the change. It was nice talking to you...Miss?" I try fishing for her name, hoping that she will give in when she nods her head, replying with "Thanks, Have a safe flight." as I watch her turn away from me and back to the sales associate._

* * *

_2 hours later and more than enough caffeine later, I find myself on the plane, sitting down as I hear the blonde giggle at me. " .God! Just wait until I tell her who I sat by! You're Stefan Salvatore..Your face covers Bello, People and Glow Magazine...Oh, she's going to be so jealous!" The blonde tells me, running her slim fingers against my arm as I look up at her. Her blue eyes are dark with pure desire as I smile at her._

_"Yeah, I am and for some odd reason, I didn't take my private jet. So, I...I ended up in first class here with you. You can thank my brother for that one." I tell her, smirking at her. She nearly spits out her water and then embarrassingly wipes the water off her mouth with a laugh._

_"Damon...Your brother! Oh...Thank You God for allowing me to sit next to this hot man." She says, under her breath as she laughs, blushing . _

_"Yup. So, Where are you headed too?" I ask, trying to change the subject away from me and back to her, looking around as I notice a few people staring at us. One of them pointing her cell phone at me, taking a picture with it quickly. _

_"Um, Florida! What about you?" She asks, turning around and throwing a glare in the direction of the woman who had just taken the picture._

_"Um, The same actually. Just for a few hours and then I'm meeting up with my brother. We're heading off to some island, I have no idea." I tell her, smiling at her as she looks like she's going to pass out on me._

_"So, Stefan...Why don't you have any body guards or the secret service following you. I mean, you do realize how much people would pay to just be near you?" She says, pushing a strand of her long curly blonde hair away from her neck._

_"Who says I don't" I respond with a wink, watching as she squeals like a little girl and then she clears her throat._

_"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot my manners...I'm Caroline Forbes, I work for a fashion magazine." She says with a beaming smile._

_I nod. "Huh. Well, that's nice, Caroline." I say, pulling out my head phones as we watch a flight attendant walk past us, going around the rows checking our tickets as Caroline nervously lets out a laugh when the red head turns towards her. "Can I see your first class ticket, Ma'am?" She asks, a hand out towards the blonde as she laughs loudly again, more nervously. _

_I glance over at the flight attendant as she shakes her head. "Miss Forbes, I'm afraid that you're seats in couch. Not in first class." _

_Caroline once again blushes, looking over at me quickly as she smiles and then tries to explain. "I...I must have read that wrong. I swear it says first class, seat 4A." _

_"No, It doesn't. Ma'am. I'm sorry, but you're going to need to leave this gentlemen alone and head back to your correct seat before we head off. We've got a packed flight and I can't have people switching seats." She explains, hands on her hips as she gives Caroline the ticket back and I hear her exhale deeply. _

_"Fine. Um, It was nice meeting you and sitting next to you for a few minutes. Mr. Salvatore." She says turning towards me as I nod and reply "It was a pleasure, Miss Forbes. Maybe we'll see each other again. Look out for me in those magazines!" _

_"Oh, you bet I will." She tells me, winking at me as she picks up her things and shamefully makes her way back towards the airplane._

* * *

The airport. I had met them in 2007 at the airport in Denver for the first time. That's why she looked so familiar. That's why her name stuck out like a sore thumb and now that my not so foggy brain is catching up with me, I remember it.

I quickly get up off the king size bed that I've laid across, staring up at the ceiling as the memory of them washes away and I hear a light knock at the door.

Walking over to it briskly with my mind seeming a million miles away as he looks up at me with a smile and says "Holy shit brother! You look like hell!" Damon exclaims, brushing past me as he sits down at the table that's in the room and sighs.

"Nice digs. So, I guess since you're going to be running the company for two or three weeks. While the new wife and I are away in Bora Bora. I wanted to talk about business with you real quick." Damon tells me, placing his feet onto the table, leaning back in his chair as he looks up at me with a grin.

"Yeah, that's fine. But, can I ask you a question first?" I ask him, watching as my brother laughs and then smiles at me, his blue eyes round and wide as he replies.

"Yeah, sure. Just as long as we're not trying to rehash the past." He says, a grin on his face as he watches me sit down across from him, tapping my hands against the table that I'm sitting in front.

"Well, Ha. We're going to need to for a bit." I begin to say as Damon's face goes pale. I can see it in his eyes as he looks at me and sighs deeply.

"What do you want to talk about now?" Damon asks, running his hands through his hair as he gives me a worried smile.

I watch him closely as I reply and when the name comes out of my mouth, Damon looks like I've just poured a pound of bleach on him, pale and nauseous. "Let's talk about Caroline Forbes, Damon." I reply, a wicked smile on my face as my brother nods his head.

"Caroline Forbes? Ha, surely Stefan you know everything there is about her and I." Damon comments, placing his hands behind him and giving me an innocent smile, his color returning to his face as I lock my eyes on him and speak.

"You would think that I would. I mean, you almost married Caroline...two months shy of the wedding actually...and then you met Katherine, leaving Caroline with a broken heart and awfully vengeful." I tell him, watching as Damon plays it off as no big deal. Like the fact that he had cheated on Caroline before he had gone away to Yale with Katherine wasn't a big deal.

"So, tell me brother...how is it that the day your getting married to Katherine. Miss Forbes is also marrying her fiancé, in the reception hall...right across from yours?" I ask him, watching as the paleness in his face returns and Damon swallows hard.

"What?" He asks me, shaking his head in disbelief as I repeat my question, watching my brother look past me as he almost looks like he's remembering the past in his head.

* * *

**-Until Next Time-**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates or if you want to just chat about the show! Green_Eyes1989**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey All! So, here's CH.5. I tried doing something a bit different and decided that I'll be trying out Damon's P.O.V. just a few times in this story..Hopefully it's not a total disater! **

**Hope you all like it! Feel free to follow me on twitter for updates or just to chat! My twitter name is: Green_Eyes1989**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Damon's P.O.V.**

Who does he think he is? Asking me what felt like to cheat on Caroline with Katherine and what if feels like to know that I did it without any remorse. It was amazing to be honest. Miss Caroline Forbes had gotten what she had wanted, what she deserved after the stunt she pulled in high school, loving me and then going to Tyler Lockwood and sleeping with him on the side. Caroline was my first love and I cheated on her because I wanted revenge for her cheating on me. So, using Katherine in that way, was my best bet!

What is it that they say, tit for tat?

I watch as Stefan looks over at me, smiling widely when he shakes his head. "You didn't arrange this on purpose did you? Damon, these girls are going to sabotage us and we need to be ahead of them, if they try!" I hear Stefan say as he gets up from his seat and I laugh at him. Me? Arrange it so that my pissed off ex- girlfriend is married in the same hotel, on the same night and has her reception across from mine.

He's joking, Stefan's got to be. But, I shake it off like nothing, trying to turn the tables on him when I say " Of course not! It was a coincidence and I bet she read it somewhere! Sorry little brother but you seem to forget that you and I have our faces plastered on every magazine cover, on every tabloid around the country! The Salvatore brothers...multi millionaires in their tender ages of 25 and 28 years old!" I tell him watching as Stefan gets up from the chair and scuffs.

"Stop avoiding my question, Damon! How did she know that you would be here?" He asks, anger hitting his tone of voice.

I watch as Stefan turns his back towards me, heading to grab the door handle when he says over his shoulder. "Go on your honeymoon and maybe when you get back you'll stop being such an asshole and tell me how she knew!"

I want to say something to his snarky attitude. But, I'm cut off with him walking out of the room as I sit back down in the chair and scuff at him.

* * *

_**Elena's P.O.V.**___

Caroline and I have been sitting at the diner for a long time as she stares down at her wedding band and laughs. "Can believe that I'm married to Klaus! I mean, I remember in high school when I thought that Damon and I would be together forever. That was until I had that little drunken hook up with Tyler." She rants on as I smile at her.

My editor, my best friend and also the one girl that I have leaned on through thick and thin is ranting on about her ex- boyfriend, then it hits me...his name...Damon. Salvatore..Stefan's older brother! I had been so wrapped up into the fact that I had slept with a stranger, with the younger Salvatore that I almost didn't make the connection until now.

"You and him went to high school together?" I ask her, surprise in my tone as Caroline scrunches up her nose and laughs, throwing back her head as she slams her hands against the table and then looks up at me.

"Seriously, Elena? You forget that or something..I've told you that a million times already! You don't remember all my stories...before he became "Mr. Big shot!" and when we were just young little lovers." She says in a snarky tone as I let it go with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry that some of us didn't grow up with all of your rich and famous friends. I'm a transplant from the east coast who didn't go to a private school, who didn't grow up in the spot light, like you and the rest of your gang. Remember?" I tell her, watching as she grabs my hand and smiles sweetly.

"It's okay, sweetie. But, that's the reason I love you. Over the years you and I have become like sisters and I feel like you grew up with us. Sorry, sometimes I seem to forget that." She tells me with a grin as she shoves a fork full of salad into her mouth and chews on it.

"Caroline, please tell me that you didn't-" I begin to say, just when my cell phone rings and I answer it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I say, instantly dropping my spoon into the bowl of soup in front of me as I watch Caroline mouth a 'who is that?' in my direction.

"Hello. Miss Gilbert. I was wondering, have you ever been on a private jet?" He asks, his voice is chipper and light as I clear my throat and lift up my hand at Caroline. I get up from the booth and make my way outside into the sun and I sit down at one of the diner's outside seats.

"Mr. Salvatore. What are you doing calling me? I thought that I told you, I didn't want a relationship with anyone. That my life is a mess and that you and I were just that..a one night thing." I tell him, my voice is sharp and my tone is stern as I hear him laugh.

"You sure are a hard ass, aren't you! Elena, those words never came out of your mouth..I seem to remember you coming back for more, kissing me like you wanted another round in my bed and then, when I asked you what you were doing. You said.."I'm making sure you remember me." Is that about right?" He asks, his voice questionable.

I shake my head. He's got me stuck in a corner. I said those words exactly and I did come back for more because I wanted to leave an impression. But, the thing is that I don't want to get involved with such a powerful and well-known guy that's in the spot light all the time. I mean, all of these people around me in Vegas so far have lived their lives in the media, have grown up in it and I'm not used to it all when they talk about LA or Florida or all their properties and expensive materialistic things.

So, as I hear him exhale and continue to talk, I force myself not to tell him that I have to go. I really want to hear him out.

"Okay, I did say that. But, I didn't think you'd call me back." I tell him.

Stefan laughs again and I can imagine him shaking his head, walking around his expensive hotel room suite as he says "I called to make sure that you didn't screw me over on the phone number. I've been with a lot of women and most of them, never give me their correct numbers." He states in a matter of fact way.

He's been with a lot of women? Ha...Oh I bet he has and I'm just one more on his list of ladies that he's slept with! "Stefan, what do you want?" I ask him, my voice is calm and I exhale deeply, hoping he doesn't sense my irritation.

"Well, I was thinking that since I have like two more days in Vegas before I leave back to one of my many homes. I, Uh... I wanted to spend some more time with you. How does dinner with me sound tonight. You, me, a private jet over the city afterwards. It'll be fun, I can promise you that." He says, his voice is serious as I lean back into my chair..he's kidding right?

"A private jet over the city? Of course you have a private jet! Ha, you're a millionaire!" I tell him in a sarcastic tone as he laughs lightly.

"Elena..this has nothing to do with my money. I just want us to have a good time. Now, what do you say?" He asks me, seriousness in his voice .

"I'll agree to it as long as we don't have paparazzi following us around all night long and taking pictures of everything that we do." I tell him, trying to bargain as Stefan scuffs.

"Ha, Honey...they never leave me alone. I'm one of the biggest bachelors on this side of the west coast. But, we can have some fun with them tonight. Trust me, you and I can definitely have some fun." He states with a chuckle and before I can say anything else back. Stefan tells me that he'll be meeting me at the hotel at 8pm and to dress nicely before he hangs up.

* * *

My lunch with Caroline ends abruptly as she walks out of the diner in search of me. "Well, who the hell was that!" She yells, hands on her hips as she looks down at me.

"Just Stefan Salvatore. Asking me out to dinner tonight." I tell her, nonchalantly as I watch her blue eyes grow wide and she smiles even wider.

"Oh, my god! He called you back...you know what that means!" Caroline shrieks, pulling me by my arm and I got flying forward as she walks down the street with me in tow.

"What does that mean, exactly?" I ask her, watching as she lets go of my wrist and she smiles with a grin.

"It means you're going to need to be looking hotter than ever! Elena, cameras follow Stefan around like 24/7 and if I have to end up writing a story on you and him going out for our magazine. I don't want to die of embarrassment when you look like a frumpy old woman on my cover!" She tells me as I let out a laugh.

"A frumpy old woman? I don't dress that badly! Come on, Caroline!" I tell her, shaking my head at her words.

" I know. But, Stefan's last girlfriend. After that Lexi girl, looked like a fucking supermodel and they were photography everywhere!" Caroline tells me as she drags me to her car and unlocks the door.

"So, what? It's just a date, Caroline. I'm not his girlfriend or his fiancé or anything. It's just two people going out for dinner." I try to say as Caroline cuts me off with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, Elena. Don't be so naive! It's NEVER just a date when you're going out with Stefan Salvatore. Now, let's go shopping!" She declares as she sits into the driver's seat and I shake my head.

Caroline's wrong. It's just a night out and dinner. Stefan's attractive and he's filthy rich. But, I already told him, made it crystal clear to him and myself, that I don't want a relationship of any kind with anyone right now because long distance relationship's don't work, especially if you're trying to date the so called "wealthiest bachelor" that all the girls want a piece of.

* * *

**Umm...a Private Jet...alone with Stefan...high in the sky! :) I know I would go! lol! Guess we'll have to see what happens!**

**-Until Next Time- **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX-Waking Up In Vegas**

**_Elena's P.O.V. _**

I stare at myself in the full length mirror, trying to figure out why I had talked Caroline into doing my makeup and buying me this ridiculously expensive dress!

I hear her groan outside of the bathroom in the hotel room suite. She's been sitting on my bed with boxes and bags scattered everywhere, impatiently waiting as she knocks on my door.

"Are you going to be in there all night! You know, I would love telling Stefan that you didn't make it and that he could go find someone else to use his jet and flirty antics with. I'm sure he'd enjoy it." Caroline tells me, irritation in her tone as she exhales deeply and leans her head against the closed door.

"I'll be out in a minute...Plus, don't you have a honeymoon to get too! I thought you said your plane was leaving tonight?" I ask, placing the pearl earrings into my ears and then straightening the ends of my hair.

"Oh, Klaus and I are leaving at midnight. Which, gives me enough time to hear all about your date and listen to you rave about our next cover story...I can picture it now 'Elena Gilbert, falls madly in love with Stefan Salvatore after one night of hot passionate...sex!" Caroline rattles on as I slowly open the door, revealing myself and her outfit choice.

I watch as she's got her hands up in the air and her back turned towards me and she continues to talk about the magazine. But, her movements all stop when she turns in my direction and looks over at me.

"Oh, ! He's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you in that dress! I knew that empire waist turquoise colored short sleeve dress was going to look beautiful! Oh, you look so freaking cute with your hair all pinned back into a half ponytail and your makeup all done up! Stefan's going to lose his mind!" Caroline says with a laugh as she leans over and hugs me tightly, just as we both hear a rapid knock at the door and freeze.

"Oh, well! Looks like I've got to disappear. It's show time!" Caroline says softly, darting into the bathroom as I shake my head and look at her in confusion. What the hell, she was supposed to stick around and meet Stefan!

* * *

I take a deep breath as I softly tell whoever it is to hang on. Closing my eyes and breathing through my nose as I grab my purse and walk over to the door, opening it and automatically being met with his bright green eyes.

"Wow, you look..amazing." He tells me with a wide smile as lean against the door frame, watching him tilt back onto his heels, hands in his pockets of his jeans. His gray blazer is nicely pressed, a black button up dress shirt under and a red v-neck vest on top of the button up shirt can be seen under the jacket.

"You don't look too bad you're self Mr. Salvatore." I say in a polite tone as Stefan laughs and smiles at me again.

"Shall we? I'd hate to keep the pilot waiting." He says with a grin as he holds out his hand towards me and I gently take it. Pulling the door shut behind me as he leads me down the hall and towards the stairs of the hotel.

"Stefan, why are we going to the back of the hotel, I thought you had said that the paparazzi wouldn't bother us?" I ask him with a smile as Stefan opens the door that leads down to the stairs.

"Well, someone squealed and now they're all crowed in the front of building. Waiting to hound me and my beautiful date..this is the way I avoid them!" He tells me as he grabs my hand into his and we walk down the stairs that leads down into a parking garage.

* * *

**_Stefan's P.O.V. _**

I watch as Elena smiles at me and laughs.

"You took me out into a parking garage. Ha, isn't the media going to be hounding us when we get out of here?" She asks, playfulness in her tone as she leans against the Ferrari 599x that I'd just purchased not too long ago, just to be able to bring it back home with me.

"They might. We might even get our faces on the covers of a few magazines. But, once we're out of here...then the real fun will begin. I can't wait to show you my favorite place to go whenever I'm here." I tell her with a smile as I unlock the door and sit into the driver's seat, watching as Elena's lean legs enter and then she slides her body into the passenger side.

"Buckle up, because we're about to get the hell out of here. Fast!" I tell her, smiling with a laugh as she too laughs and shakes her head.

"So, you like to live on the edge. Hm..a bad boy with money. I like it!" she exclaims as I turn the car on and we both hear as the rubber of the tires hits the pavement and makes a squealing noise as we speed out of the parking lot and out into the street, passing by all the media that's gathered on each side, trying to get a glimpse of us together.

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V. _**

The car ride is quite as he shifts gears and I smile watching him. For some reason, Stefan doesn't seem like anything that I've read or written about him. He's different, down to earth and charming and to be honest, he's scaring the hell out of me with all of his cool and collected mannerisms.

I watch as Stefan turns into a parking lot with a beautiful building, covered in holiday lights. The parking lot is packed and all I can tell is that it seems like it's an overly expensive restaurant, of course...dinner that's going to be around $900 or something crazy like that for sure!

"You ready for this?" He asks me as I glance over at him and nod my head, looking up into the crowd of people that have already gathered by the entrance of the building, cameras ready and waiting.

"I thought that you said..." My voice trails off as Stefan grabs my hand and squeezes it, looking over at me with a smile on his face.

"Elena, if you don't want to go out with me. I understand, I get it. This life isn't for everyone. But, this is what I deal with, everyday. These people take pictures of me for a living, they want to know everything about me and even though I try to stay as private as possible, it's hard to not slip up." He says in soft tone as I lock my eyes on him and smile softly.

"Plus, it's hard to say if and when these jerks are going to show up and look for a story. Words and rumors travel fast and they follow me wherever I go!" He tells me with a smile as he opens the driver's side door and steps outside. My stomach churns as two random magazine reporters run up to Stefan and start asking him questions.

My ears are filled with 'whose your date Mr. Salvatore?' , 'She's beautiful! What's her name!' One of them shouts as Stefan opens my door and extends his hand out towards me, giving me a sweet smile as he turns towards them and says "She's my girl boys! Back off of my fiancé!"

I can hear my heart pounding against my chest, my ears filling with his voice as I step out of the car and someone snaps a quick picture of my surprised face. Did he seriously just say what I think he did...Me? His Fi...an...ce? What the hell is this guy thinking?!

* * *

Stefan's hand is on the middle of my back as he leads me into a very private dining area. My hands are shaking and I don't know if I can stomach any food as I watch him close the door, a huge grin on his face as he says. "What else was I supposed to say?" He says with a grin as he shuts the door and I can feel my anger boiling, my checks reddened as he tries to approach me, placing his hands out in front of him as I turn towards him and yell.

"Stefan! You could have told them anything! Anything at all besides 'back of my fi-...fian-..I can't even!" I yell at him, watching as he gives me a warm smile and speaks.

"Elena, the word is fiancé. It slipped out of my mouth!" He exclaims with a laugh as I shake my head.

"Oh really? How can I be you're fiancé when you're one of the 'world's most eligible bachelors' that sleeps around with anything that has boobs and a nice rack?" I tell him, laughter in my voice as he smiles a bashful smile in my direction.

"Well, apparently not anymore, honey! This could be really fun!" Stefan says with a smile and grabs my hand into his.

"Fun? Stefan the media is going to think that you've been hiding me away and or think that it's a publicity stunt! Oh, even better question...How are we supposed to be engaged..when I can't stand to look at you at the moment!" I tell him as he shakes his head, backing away from me and sitting down when he says with a wink. "We'll just tell them that we got engaged here in Vegas. Come on, Elena...we'll screw with them a bit and as far as you not liking me... You'll learn to love me. Trust me on that one."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this Chapter! :) Oh uh looks like things just got very complicated between Stefan and Elena! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates! Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey All! So, one of my awesome readers and twitter followers, Alex. Asked me if I could update and so here it is, CH.7! Hope you all like it! :) **

**Thanks for Reading and Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN-Waking Up In Vegas **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I stare at him for a long time, taking in his words as he leans back into the seat he's sitting in. Patting the cushion next to him and smiling widely.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are we going to forget what I had just said in front of the media and have an amazing dinner. This place has the best dessert!" Stefan explains as he winks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Forget what you said? Are you insane! They think that I'm engaged to you!" I yell, my voice cuts off at the last word as he smiles again.

"Come on, Elena. It's not that bad! I told you that this could be fun." He says as I shake my head. This guy is impossible!

"Stefan, I don't know anything about you. I slept with you because I was drunk and all I know is the stuff that I've written about you. That's it!" I tell him, my arms tightly fastened around my waist as he lets out a laugh.

"Oh...That's right! You're a journalist. Look, if you and I actually go through with this, the engagement, the wedding. Then, I've got my inside scoop into your world and you could get a lot of information about me, my family. All stuff that most people would never know, would be dying to know about. It could be a big hit in the magazine would..could get you a big bonus!" Stefan tells me, a smirk on his face as he laughs and watches me turn towards him in surprise.

"Seriously?" I ask, it would be my big break. Writing about the Salvatore brothers and the fact that they made most of their money with stocks and a large family business selling antiques would be the biggest story of my career and it would move me up the ladder.

"Yeah. But, we need to make an agreement first." He says as I watch him get up, straightening out his suit as he looks over at me and smiles.

"Agreement? And what would that possibly be?" I ask him, turning to face him as his green eyes light up and he smiles.

"Well, first we stay engaged for a whole year and you move in with me. Second, We keep our relationship casual. No falling in love with each other because we both know that I could never be faithful to you..It's not in me, at all." Stefan comments, scrunching his nose up at the word 'faithful to you'.

"HA! Well, I'm glad that you feel the same way. Because, we both know that you and I would never work. So, I'll agree to it. As long as we stay on the same page. No falling in love with each other. It's a business deal. You give me the inside scoop and you get to have me play your beautiful fiancé for a whole year. Plus, I could change your "playboy" status in front of the media. They all think you're a sleazy guy who just sleeps with anything that has boobs and an ass." I tell him, a smile on my face as I chuckle at my own experience with writing articles about Stefan.

True, I've written some nasty things about him that I probably shouldn't have. But, so has Caroline and we both truly do believe that he is everything that we've heard or seen in the media. A wealthy guy who just uses women for a short time and can never commit to anything, because he's afraid too.

Stefan laughs at my words and gives me a slight grin. "Oh, ouch. So, you're the one who's been ruining my reputation wherever I go. Hmm, figures. Well, maybe I'll change your mind." He says as he steps closer towards me and locks his eyes on me.

"Well, It's my job. But, I guess I can be a bit nicer. Because once people figure this out about us. They're going to be shocked. But, I'm surprised that your shocked by it...I mean, Stefan, you and I met because we slept together at a wedding. Granted we were both drunk. But, I knew about your reputation. I just guess that I wanted to see if they were all right." I reply as he lets out a laugh, placing one hand in his pocket and the other to his sides after running it through his hair nervously.

"I guess you and I have something in common then." He tells me with a chuckle as I nod at him. Of course we do. We slept with each other for our own personal interest, our own personal gain. He wanted sex and I just wanted to see if everyone was right about him. Surely, they were.

"So, do we have an agreement?" He asks suddenly as I look up at him. This again, I thought I had already told him that I agree. But, I watch as Stefan extends his hand out to me and gives me a wide smirk.

"Fine. I agree. But, we play by the rules. No flirting with each other. Only time I kiss, hold your hand or do anything intimate to you is in front of the media or your family and friends." I tell him, a smile playing on my lips as he lets out a laugh and then nods.

"Agreed. You and I can date who ever we want while we're living together. So, you can have a boyfriend. Because believe me, one year without any sex would be a crime and I really don't want you trying to get with me." He says with a laugh as I smile and shake his hand in agreement.

"Fine. No sex with each other. I can live with that, plus you wouldn't even know what to do with me if I gave you the chance to do it..again.." I tell him, nodding as I watch a smirk form onto his lips.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I watch as she laughs at my words and then I shake my head. She's wrong in all sense's of the words that are coming out of her mouth. Firstly, I have mentally made a note that I'm not going to hit on her, at least not when it's just her and I.

I'm not the type of guy that does commitment well and being with Elena in a business deal type of sense will give us both what we're looking for. Being engaged to someone who isn't in the limelight all the time will give me a chance to clear my name with the media and it will give her a chance to get a good story in, that is with how much information she learns about us.

I know that Damon's going to kill me once he finds out about what I've done. But, as I watch the waiter come in and he brings over a bottle of champagne for the "happy and newly engaged" couple. I smile at the thought of this deal, we truly can have a lot of fun with it and I can't wait to start showing my 'beautiful fiancé' off to the media to clear my name of being one of the biggest 'sleazy balls' and 'bachelors' on this side of the world.

I watch her smile and nod as the waiter brings in food and then she laughs as she turns towards me and says "Oh honey, look they made a cake for us and drinks too." Elena tells me with a wide smile and wink as I laugh at her.

"That's amazing! Thank you." I tell the tall blond guy as he nods and informs us that our food is on the house tonight. On the house? I think to myself as I sit down next to Elena and she smiles at me, running her fingers against my arm. I've just struck gold with her and getting free things out of this little agreement, is just the start of our little deal.

* * *

**-Until Next Time-**

**Thanks for reading once again! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! Soo, many of you have been saying that it's similar to another fan fiction story out there. Let me just say this, it won't be anything like that story. But, Yes. It is similar to it just because of the little "business deal" idea.  
**

**Anyways, Here's CH.8.! Enjoy & Thanks for Reading! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT-Waking Up In Vegas- **

The next morning I wake up with his words still ringing in my ears, pounding against my head as I groan at it. Our date was cut short and the 'plane ride' was canceled due to the cloudy weather. So, instead Stefan and I had eaten our dinners, chatted at bit and drank a lot, thankfully not ending up in the same bed together again.

So, as I roll over on my side and let out a deep breath. My back rolls on top of something and the sound of running water in my hotel room. "What the hell?" I mumble to myself as I get up and look over at what I had nearly crushed against my back, a news paper with the header in dark bold letters "**millionaire Stefan Salvatore and mysterious new fiancé set out for a night on the town." **The cover of the local newspaper says as I once again groan and grab a clump of my hair into my hands and shake my head.

"You have got to my kidding me!" Shout out into the now silent room, freezing when I hear him laugh from behind me and then he closes the bathroom door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in here! I thought I was alone!" I tell him, grabbing a pair of pants that are on the chair next to me and slipping into them. My face is red and my eyes are gluded to the floor as Stefan laughs and then speaks.

"Oh, baby you don't need to cover up because of me. It's not like I haven't seen anything that you've got before." He says with a laugh as I mumble an inaudible 'shut up!' under my breath.

"What's this?" I ask him, holding up the magazine in my shaking hands as Stefan throws his head back and laughs, a hand on his stomach and his eyes closed as he inhales deeply and then suddenly straightens himself out when he says "It's our debut. Sweetheart."

I laugh. I can't help but laugh at his words as he locks his eyes on the magazine, trying to snatch it from my hands as I pull away and glare at him. "You can stop with the sweetheart and baby and all the other bullshit that's coming out of your mouth. I thought we agreed that we'd only be doing that in front of your friends and family and of course, the cameras." I warn, irritation in my tone as I watch Stefan sit down and cross his legs over each other.

"Oh, we did. That's right. I actually came in here to see if you were okay. We got really drunk last night and my friend who works here saw us. She asked if she could come up to your room and meet you. So, that's why I'm here...to keep up the act." He says as grins at me and just when I'm about to open my mouth and say something. There's a knock at the door.

"Where is she Stefan! I just heard about it, you little bastard! You've been lying to me about her!" The voice shouts as he gets up and walks over to the door, opening it as I quickly try to control my anger and plaster on a fake smile as the blonde barges into my room and rushes towards me.

"Oh my god! You're beautiful! Omg! I'm Lexi by the way, Stefan's ex-girlfriend and best friend." She tells me as I nod my head. Why am I not surprised that she's one of his ex-girlfriends.

I feel as Lexi grabs my hand and suddenly, my stomach churns with knots in it at she looks them over and I feel the coolness of a silver square cut pink diamond engagement band on my hand, that's probably from Neil Lane jewelers or something and really expensive. I give Lexi a quick smile and watch as she continues to squeal over my ring and then I throw another glance at Stefan's face as he smiles with a silly goofy grin which makes me want to smack him, hard!

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I watch as she laughs with Lexi and they hug again as Lexi lets go of her and then she turns towards me. "You're an asshole for not telling me you were engaged! You just told me you slept with some girl! What the hell, Stefan!" She says as she punches my shoulder and I wince a bit.

I look over at Elena who's rolling her brown eyes, arms across her shoulder as she exhales deeply and gives me a knowing look. I clear my throat as I laugh and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Lexi, my sweet oldest friend. You should know by now that I was joking with you about not knowing her name. I was probably still really hung over and not making any sense. Sorry for the confusion, This is Elena Gilbert my fiancé that I've been very private about." I tell her, hoping that she buys into my confession.

I watch as Lexi shakes her head and places her hands on her hips, exhaling as she looks me in the eyes and says "That's why your an asshole. I don't know what's going on here. But, I really hope that you're not screwing with me and this isn't one of your cruel jokes. For her sake." Lexi says in a serious tone as she gives me a stern look and then I let go of her shoulders and step back a bit.

Lexi sighs and then she smiles again at Elena and gives me a warning glance. "Congratulations you two. I hope you'll both be very happy together." She states before she waves and closes the door behind her.

* * *

"What the hell was that! More importantly...what the hell is this!" Elena yells after a few minutes of us listening to make sure that Lexi's gone and then when the coast it clear she's standing up in the middle of the room, fury on her face as she points to the glistening diamond ring on her hand and I can tell that she's pissed off when I give her a smile and walk up to her, just a few inches from her face when I look into her brown eyes and say "It's part of us keeping up appearances. Now, will you excuse me. I have to go and make sure that we're on schedule for today." I tell her as I lean towards her, watching her eyes grow wide and just when I think she's about to kiss me back.

Elena smiles at me and steps back quickly. I smile too and grab her wrist with my other hand, pulling her towards me and just when I think she's into it. I feel her warm hand against my cheek and feel the burning pain of a powerful and hard slap against my face.

"Ouch! I was trying to be romantic with you and you just basically bitch slapped me! Why?" I ask, holding my face and trying to swallow my pride as Elena laughs, turning on her heels as I watch her grab her purse and a wicked smile forms onto her lips as opens the door and replies with a laugh.

"It was because of you talking me into this bullshit scam and me agreeing to it last night. I kind of wanted you to feel my anger and now that you do! Excuse me as I go shopping with your credit card and get ready for my last in Vegas!" She shouts over her shoulder as I turn towards her and give her an annoyed look.

"Oh, don't look so sad honey. You told me we weren't exclusive." She says with a laugh as she shuts the door behind her and I'm left with the stinging on my face and her hand print on my cheek.

* * *

** -Until Next Time-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, Here's Ch.9! Please note that this story is a little silly in the beginning. But, It does get better I promise! :)**

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**_Elena's P.O.V. _**

It's already the late afternoon when I walk into the bar, plopping my shopping bags down onto the ground and grabbing a seat next to a tall, blond guy. He's handsome really, a contractor from what I can tell, with the paint on his clothes and the roughness of his hands. I can tell from the corner of my eye that he's been checking me out since I walked into the bar and grill on the busy Vegas strip.

The bartender walks over to me with a friendly smile and just when I'm about to open my mouth to tell him I want a gin and tonic. The blond guy leans over and smiles, placing his hand on the edge of the counter as he speaks. "Gin and Tonic for the pretty brunette. She looks like she could use a drink." He tells him with a wink and a smirk on his face.

We both watch as the bartender nods, walking away as he smiles at me with a grin. "Sorry to interrupt but you look like you could use something slightly strong. Hard day?" He asks with a smile as I laugh, pushing my hair behind my ears as I sigh.

"You have no idea." I tell him, laughing and sitting down fully in my seat.

"I'm Jake by the way. I'm here for a job estimate in the rich part of town. I'm a contractor and remodeler. If you haven't noticed." He explains, running his hands through his blond hair as I smile at him and nod.

"Ha, explains the paint." I comment, glancing down at his ripped up jeans that have small smudges of paint on them, his big biceps that are nearly bulging out of his thin black t-shirt as he leans towards me, then leans back again.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a bar like this in the middle of the day?" He asks me, watching as I turn slightly towards him, my knees inward and my eyes narrowed when I reply. "I screwed up and now I'm here trying to forget what I've done. Also, waiting around before I leave back home for LA." I tell him, watching as he throws his head back with a laugh.

I watch as the waiter brings over our drinks and a small basket of peanuts as I smile at him, replying with a quick thank you as I hear Jake speak.

"You're from California? Ha, you've got to be shitting me! I live there too. In the heart of LA! My dad and I own a remodeling business." He says, picking up his drink and lifting it up in the air to almost give me a "cheers" as he takes a sip.

"Yeah, I'm a journalist there. I've only lived there for a few years...mostly because of the job." I explain, following his actions as I too take a sip and then place my drink down. It's nice going out and meeting other people who are normal, not like the snobby rich crowd that I've been around these last few days, it's refreshing.

* * *

It's been at least two hours since I've sat down and had my first drink for the day with Jake. I'm on my third and starting to feel the buzz of it kick in when he looks up at me and smiles.

"I know this place is kind of shitty. But, do you want to dance with me on your last night in Vegas?" Jake asks, getting up from his chair as he grins and I stumble to my feet as I reply with a quick and giddy "Sure."

He smiles, grabbing my hand firmly into his as we sway slowly to the music, his hands on the middle of my back and I've got my hands firmly placed around his neck as he smirks.

"So, can I know your name?" He asks with a laugh as I feel my cheeks blush a bit. I was so wrapped up into my own crap and the thought of Stefan's little agreement that I had totally forgotten my manners.

I clear my throat and smile up at him. His blue eyes shine with playfulness as I give him a nervous laugh and reply "My name's Elena."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I feel like I've been searching in every damn shop, every restaurant and every street corner for her. With no luck and the fact that she has my credit card, I'm feeling discouraged and all of its pissing me off when I take my cell phone from my pocket and dial the number that she had given me.

When I had asked Elena to be a part of this deal. I never imagined for my 'fiancé' to go out and make a fool of herself in front of God knows who and the worst part is that if she's out day drinking, I'm pretty sure that she's already spilled about our little secret!

I've nearly given up hope when I feel my cell phone ring again and I pick it up, Elena's name flashing across the screen. I hold my breath and grit my teeth before I answer it with a cheerful and upbeat tone, trying to hide the fact that I'm pissed off as all hell about her just getting up and leaving after she had slapped in the face.

"Hey! Stefannnn!" Elena says, her speech slurred as she giggles and I can hear music in the background...she's drunk and in some sort of club, go figure. She's probably also empted out half of my bank account with her little shopping spree.

"Where are you?" I ask her, my voice calm and collected as she laughs again and I hear her let out a loud sigh.

"I'm at the this knock off place that's trying to look like the Noir bar! I think it's called Janice's Bar and Grill..I don't know." She replies, confusion in her tone as she lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere..Please." I ask in a nearly pleading tone as she replies with a quick okay and then she laughs again and says "Great! You can meet my new friend, Jake! He's from Cali too!". I hear what I think is his voice as she hangs up and I make my way towards the bar.

* * *

The bar is filled with the smell of abundant amounts of flowing liquor and as I look around, my stomach churns. I feel sick and nauseous all at the same time as I see a mixture of the young and old, some of them drinking. Others dancing slowly on the small dance floor.

She's hard to miss, her arms are on his shoulders and she's laughing at something that he's just said. I take a deep breath as I walk over to them, straightening myself out as I put a non jealous smile on my face and interrupt their slow dancing.

"Can I cut in?" I ask, watching as Elena grins at me and then the tall blond guy steps back and nods. "Yeah, sure."

We both watch as he goes back to sit down and just when I'm about to say something, Elena speaks first.

"I'm sooo glad you're here!" She slurs as I try and keep a straight face.

"Elena, in less than 24 hours you and I are boarding a flight to go to your place in LA and pick up your stuff. I have a house there and you'll be moving in with me...remember?" I say as she sways us back and forth and laughs.

"Oh, Yeah! How could I forget...I'm like engaged to you! Shit! Where do you not have a house?" Elena asks me with a sudden straight face as I gently take her by the wrist and walk over to where the guy that she was dancing with earlier is now sitting.

"Hey..Stefan! Meet Jake! I gave him my number, just in case if I get sick of you!" She comments, bending down to pick her things as I give Jake a quick smile and he nods, holding up her card in his hands as he watches us leave.

We're half way outside the bar and nearly half way back to the hotel when Elena slings her arm over my shoulder and smiles widely. "You were right! This is going to be a lot of fun! Moving in together is going to be a blast!" She tells me, leaning into my face as she leaves a quick kiss on my cheek and I nod at her, exhaling deeply as we walk back to the hotel room. Silently trying to figure out my own way of payback for what she's just done and wondering why it was that he never noticed that huge engagement ring on her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to follow me on Twitter for Updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey All! Thanks so much for all your reviews on this story! :) I guess this is kind of a filler chapter. But, I hope you all like it anyways! **

**Also, the next update will have a small time jump of a week or two later. **

**Here's CH.10! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**_Elena's P.O.V. _**

My head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, my eyes are beyond sensitive to the light and I feel like I'm dying..or dead already when I feel the sudden jolt and my eyes quickly adjust to the smell of stale air, air plane food and from what it sounds like, soft music playing near where I'm sitting.

"What the hell! Where are we?" I ask, my voice raw, head pounding into my ears as I hear him sigh and watch as he stretches out.

"Good Morning sleepy head!" He comments with a snicker as I shake my head and try to figure out where the hell it is that I am. Until I slowly pull my body off of the couch like seat that I'm sitting in and groan, watching as he follows my face.

I swallow hard as I rub the top of my head in confusion. Stefan smiles widely as he gets up and begins to speak. "You were just an absolute joy to be around last night..I held your hand the whole night, cleaned up your puke too. It was fun!" He says in snarky tone as I clear my throat to speak, my voice raw.

"What?" I ask, but then as I look around, turning to look out the window and realize that we're in the air, flying.

" .God...I blacked out didn't I?" I ask him, confusion in my eyes as he gives me a smirk.

"Ha, blacking out...more like I spent the whole night babysitting you. But yeah you eventually passed out on my chest...You're cute when you drool." He comments as I get up on my already wobbly legs, trying to straighten myself up as I nearly fall back. But, his arms catch me quickly.

"Woah! How about you sit down and I can bring you some ginger ale. To help with the nauseousness." Stefan comments as he quickly opens a small refrigerator and hands me a cool green ginger ale can of soda.

"Here. Drink this. It'll help." He says as I take it from his hands and I look over at him, still glancing around in confusion.

"We're on your private jet...HA! Oh my god. I am so sorry! I really am! It was stupid of me to drink like that and get that drunk. Stefan..I-" I begin to say as he runs his hands nervously through his hair, concentrating on my hand.

"It's fine. But what I really want to know is where the damn ring is that I gave you?" He asks, anger hitting his tone as he gazes over at my hand that's holding the ginger ale can.

"uhh...um...I...I kind of put it in my purse." I tell him, confessing softly as he gets up and sits across from me. Anger in his green eyes as he locks them on me and speaks.

"I suggest that you put it back on. Because once we get to LA. We're going to be swarmed with media and questions. So, I really suggest that while you're in LA...you keep it on your hand, whenever we're together." He says, getting up with a stiffened posture as I try to say something, but nothing wants to come out except for the fact that seeing him upset like this is making me want to vomit all over again.

"If you need me, I'll be back in this area of the plane, making a few phone calls about work and making sure our living arrangements will work out! Oh and if any of this ends up being leaked to the media about your little fun feast at that bar...we're both screwed!" He comments before disappearing out of my view without another word.

* * *

**_Stefan's P.O.V. _**

I'm pissed off as all hell at her. But, I can't help and feel a little sorry for her. I guess I can blame myself for dragging Elena into this mess. But, as I sit here and think about the last few hours in my head. I figure that maybe we should call it off..maybe within a few months instead of a year we should tell everyone about our little scam of a relationship and just say that it didn't work out.

But as I pick up the phone to make a quick call to one of my other business partners, I can't focus and all I can think about Elena's hands around that Jake guy's shoulder's her face close to his.

The thought of them dancing together makes my stomach churn with disgust as I sigh and exhale deeply..frustration crawling on my skin as I make a phone call that I know I'll probably eventually regret. But, in this game that she's created...two can play it and I'm about to give her a little bit of her own medicine.

* * *

Hours later, I can feel the small plane hit the ground, the breaks squealing as I'm pushed forward a bit and for no reason, a smile creeps up onto my lips.

I can hear Elena groan as the plane eventually comes to a stop and the pilot announces that we've made it to our destination.

"LA, already?" Elena says, more to herself as I step out and sit next to her, smiling as she gives me a confused look.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden. A few hours ago you hated my guts and now, you're acting like nothing happened." She comments as I smirk and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just happy that we're moving in together. I hope you don't have a lot of stuff that we have to move to my place." I tell her, getting up from my seat as she gives me a look.

"Did you really let me fall asleep against you last night? I mean, you took care of my stupid drunk ass?" She asks with a confused tone as I look down at her, stretching my arms above my head before I respond.

"Of course I did, Elena. I'm not the type of guy to just let you sit in your own destruction as you sob yourself to sleep and plus, I kind of felt bad for you." I tell her, watching as she licks her lips and looks up at me, a blank stare on her face when she looks down and unbuckles herself out of her seat.

"Really?" She says, slowly getting up as I smirk at her.

"Yes..But, now we have to get going. Come on!" I tell her, pulling her by the wrist as she grabs her purse off the seat and stops me quickly.

"Wait, where the hell are all my bags from my hotel room?" She asks, pulling away from me and watching as I turn around with a smile.

"Oh about that. My friend Lexi helped pack your things while you were passed out on the bed in your hotel room...Don't worry, I'm sure she didn't forget those lacy hot pink thongs that you had in your suitcase." I tell her, throwing a smirk in her direction as she scuffs at me.

"You looked through my suitcase and my clothes!" She nearly yells, her arms now tightly fastened around her chest, a stern look on her face.

"Of course I did...Remember sweetheart..I'm you're fiancé now, I can have those privileges!" I tell her with a smirk as I once again pull her along and we make our way out of the plane and into the airport to my awaiting surprise guest.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading!**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates! Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Hey guys! So here's CH.11! Enjoy and please let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-Waking Up In Vegas**

...**_Two weeks later..._**

**_Elena's P.O.V._**

It's been two weeks since I've moved into his lavish and overly decorated house on the beach. Ugh, the sun shining in my face is what seems to wake me first as I turn on my side, shielding my eyes from the glare of it and then I hear it. That same annoying laugh that I had heard at the airport when we had gotten back to LA. Stefan's bombshell bleach blonde house guest, Brooke.

I can hear him laughing at her, most likely there in the open and breezy living room that overlooks the beach. But, as I try to drown out their voices and giggling. I get even more furious when I hear her jump off his couch, telling him that she's about to blast some Taylor Swift song from myiPod dock that it's the living room.

"Oh, come on, it's just one song! Stefannn, don't be an ass!" Brooke whines as I cringe at the sound of her high pitched voice and the thought of her throwing her arms around him.

I know it sounds like I'm jealous, green with envy. But that's not exactly it. I mean, I still can't really stand him. But, Stefan and I have gone out a few times, mostly making appearances around town and I've slowly started to realize that he's not that much of a bad guy, of a player as I had thought..well, up until Brooke showed up last night on his door step and it all went to hell!

* * *

I get up slowly, throwing my hair up into a messy pony tail, grabbing my hot pink robe and making my way out towards the kitchen. But, I'm quickly stopped by the playful way that he says my name. I turn around slightly, plastering a fake smile on my face, pivoting on my heel and locking my eyes on both of them.

"Good Morning. Elena! Sleep well?" Stefan asks, his voice light and fun as he leans towards Brooke and leaves a quick kiss on her temple. I nod, not wanting to say anything because I can feel the bile rise up into my esophagus and the fact that my long dark purple nails are digging into my palms when Brooke says in her usual whiny voice.

"So, Elena...How about you and I go out to Rodeo Drive and go shopping! We could totally have a girls day!" she exclaims as I turn back towards them with a smile, brushing off her question with a vague answer. "I already have plans. A date actually." I tell her, watching as Stefan's green eyes widen and he glances over at me with surprise as he speaks.

"Oh, a date huh? Is it good old Jake from the bar in Vegas?" He asks, a hint of irritation in his voice as I look directly at him, letting the pressure in my palms go as I smile widely and respond.

"Yes, actually. It is. Jake's taking me out for lunch today. Then we were planning on coming back here and going to the beach..I mean, it's practically your backyard anyways and its secluded..This way you won't have to worry about me..being too over exposed." I tell Stefan with a roll of my dark brown eyes. He stands there, smiling widely as he clears his throat and says "Can I speak with you alone, for a minute or two?"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I want to punch myself in the head for calling Brooke two weeks ago and getting back in touch with her after not speaking to her for a long year. So as I excuse myself and watch as Brooke pouts her collegian filled lips at me, I feel the need to reassure her that Elena and I are just going to talk about something.

She pouts a little bit more and then smiles widely as she says "I'll be out on the patio, sun tanning..topless. I'll be waiting for you. We can go skinny dipping together."

I swallow hard, trying to keep in control of my composure as I glance over at Elena who's got her arms across her chest, her eyes rolling in the back of head at Brooke's suggestive words.

She watches us leave the room as I pull Elena into my bedroom and glance over at her stiffened posture.

"What the fuck was that! Skinny dipping topless? Oh God! You sure know how to pick them!" Elena shouts, hands up in the air as she turns to glare at me.

"Ha, we're just having some fun. Will you relax! Don't worry, it won't ruin this pretty good stance that you and I have going as the power couple in LA...You know the other night at the restaurant you were pretty impressive." I tell her, my voice trailing off as she lets out a laugh.

"I was playing a part, Stefan! One that you seem to be forgetting about after two weeks! Ugh, get rid of that Botoxed blonde please! Before I do!" She says, agitation in her voice as I let out a laugh.

"You're jealous of her..Ha, That's why you want her gone. Your pissed that I slept with her last night. I mean, we didn't get much sleep if you know what I mean. But, you-" I begin to say watching as Elena's whole body cringes at my words and she quickly cuts me off.

"I'm not jealous of her! I could care less about who your dating when you're not with me, in front of the cameras or your family!" She says, turning to storm out of the room and I quickly grab her by the wrist, gently caressing her skin as she glances over at me with anger in her eyes.

"Want to go to the beach later? Once Brooke leaves, I mean." I ask.

Elena lets out a huffed breath as she glares at me, pulling her wrist away as she says "Why would I do that when you have more than eager Brooke out on the patio waiting to dig her fake plastic nails into your back."

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V. _**

I snuck out of the house once the new house guest started asking Stefan to put baby oil on her scorching hot skin.

I'm half way to Jake's construction site that's on the NE side of town when I hear my cell phone buzz and I answer it on my blue tooth.

"So, I come back from vacation with Klaus and you'd think that I wouldn't be shocked to see your face in a new article. But, seriously Elena...You fucking got engaged and you never told me about it! What the hell were you thinking!" Caroline shouts as I laugh and shake my head.

"That's a very good question, Caroline. Uh, I've been kind of private about it. But, surprise! I'm engaged to Stefan." I tell her, hearing as Caroline lets out a loud breath and then she speaks in a stunned tone.

"You've got to be shitting me! Are you like totally serious?" She asks me, a hint of curiosity in her tone as I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"Yes, Caroline. Stefan and I have been kind of on and off..Vegas wasn't the first time that I've met him and while we were at the hotel, we caught up and decided to just go for it. You only live once...right?" I tell her, listening as she giggles.

"Yeah, well as long as it's true and you guys aren't just using each other. Then, I guess that it's not that big of deal. Do you even like him though?" She asks as I swallow that same sudden lump that had formed in my throat earlier.

"Yes. I do. He's a sweet, nice, patient guy when he's around me. But, he can also be a total ass!" I tell her, hearing as she sighs and then the realization of my words hit me hard before I finish my conversation with Caroline. I like Stefan and seeing him with Brooke this morning had made me realize that it pisses me off when he's around other women that aren't me.

* * *

My lunch with Jake is filled with laughter and normalcy as we talk about where we had grown up and gone to school. I'm feeling normal for once when I'm with him and yet, in the back of my mind I can't shake that feeling that something's missing as he talks about something and then suddenly switches the subject back to me.

"So, that guy that came into the bar to find you in Vegas..who was he?" Jake asks me as I spin the noodles on my plate around my fork and let out a loud sigh.

"He's just a roommate. I'm actually living with him for a while until I can get back on my feet. I..uh, my apartment rent was way too high and I needed to get out of there before I went completely broke." I explain as I focus in on my plate and I hear Jake let out a laugh.

"Just a roommate, huh? He looked familiar from some place. But, I couldn't really place him." Jake comments as my face shoots up from my food and I lock my brown eyes on his blue ones.

"Oh, maybe you've seen him before or something. I don't know. You know how some people kind of look similar to each other." I comment quickly, hoping that the nervousness in my tone is gone by the time he changes the subject.

"Well, yeah. I guess you're right. I work too much anyways, I don't really have time to browse magazines or catch up with the current news. I guess that's why I should be happy that my new beautiful girlfriend is a journalist. She can let me know all about the current events going on in LA." He says, placing his hand on top of mine and stroking it gently. My eyes lock on his as I give him a nervous laugh, nearly choking on the un-chewed food in my mouth. Did he just call me his...girlfriend after two weeks?

* * *

I don't say anything as Jake and I walk back into Stefan's house after our lunch date. I do hear him gasp a bit though as he glances at the open foyer and I hold his hand and drag him towards the living room that overlooks the beach. Jake pauses and his hand grips around mine as we both look out towards the beach and our mouths drop open at the sight in front of us.

"Is that your roommate?" He asks, clearing his throat as he feels me tighten my grip on his hand.

"Yes." I tell him in a sharp tone as I continue to watch Stefan rub down Brookes back with baby oil. They have their backs turned towards us and he's hovering over her with the clear bottle , shirt off as she adjusts herself on the patio furniture.

"And..who's the blonde girl?" Jake asks with a laugh in his voice that fades away quickly. All I can heard is the sound of my heart pick up and the feeling of anger boiling within me.

"What?" I ask him, trying hard to not let my anger show at the sight of the girl outside.

"The blonde, the one he's rubbing baby oil on at the moment." Jake says again as I let go of his hand and turn towards him with a smirk on my face."Oh, She's just our new house guest that can't get the hint of leaving. Want to meet her?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading & Until Next Time**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**


	12. Chapter 12-REPOSTED-

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am sooo sorry for the confusion. I wrote out a version of Chapter 12 that I really didn't like and seemed a bit confusing. But, Here's the REPOSTED version of it! **

**Also, Please note that this update has a 1 month time jump in it!**

**Sorry again for the delay and confusion! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE- Waking Up In Vegas-**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I watch them for a long time, seething from the pressure in my chest as Jake turns on his heels. "Uh, maybe we should just go."

"What? I live here too. Jake. So, I'm staying..watch me." I tell him, pulling my shirt over my head as he gawks at me.

"Elena, he's with his girlfriend..." He tells me, trying to stop me as I laugh at him.

"Oh, Please. This guy as a new girlfriend every other week. It won't last.. Have you seen her!" I tell him over my shoulder, slipping off my shorts as I turn towards the door and open it widely, leaving me in nothing more than my black bra and panties.

"Now come on. I want my boyfriend...Wait, seriously...you want to date me?" I tell him, placing my hands on my hips, tying my long hair back as I slip my sun glasses over my head.

"Yes. I want to date you, Elena." He says with a smile as he grabs the tanning lotion off of the coffee table and I smile widely, rocking on my heels as I head out the door.

"Come on then. I want you to rub some lotion on my back!" I tell him, watching as he laughs and then follows me out the door, to the patio that overlooks the water. I purposely turn towards Stefan when I say it, making sure he hears me as he gives me a quick glare and then once again we hear Brooke whine. "Babyyy..You missed a spot!"

* * *

It's been nearly two hours since they've gone home, Jake and Brooke both leaving in the same car was probably the best idea ever. Because if I would have watched her around him any longer, I would have snapped! So now, I find myself alone, sitting in the sand, listening to the waves crash together when I feel him suddenly place a blanket around my shoulders, sitting down next to me in silence as he gives me a warm smile.

"What was that bullshit..."Oh Jake, you missed a spot." and the whole time you're saying it your looking over at me. Please don't do it again, alright." He says, locking his eyes on me as I nod at him.

"Big deal. Stefan, I came home from my date to find Brooke topless on my patio furniture. Do you know how much bleach and cleaning supplies, I'll need to get rid of her tanning lotion marks." I scuff at him. Pulling my hair to the side as he smiles at me.

"We're already fighting like we're engaged, like a couple. But, really we're not..We just walk around town making appearances and fooling everyone into thinking that we're together..Just to get a good picture in the tabloids." He says, with a huff as he scoots closer to me and I laugh too.

"Yeah, Ha. My God! Stefan, I-" I begin to say, watching as he locks his eyes on, his intense gaze cutting into me as I watch him wipe his hand off of his thin white tanktop that he's wearing.

"Elena, if you want to stop this and just live here. That's fine with me. I mean, you and Jake seem to be hitting it off.." He explains, watching as my eyes give me away. Glaring at him suddenly as I turn away from him and inhale deeply...Why does my heart feel like it's going to implode from the pressure I'm feeling whenever I find myself like this..near him.

"No! Uh..I like what we are right now. I know it's weird. But, I've started writing my article on your family. Caroline seems pretty pleased with it too. And Jake and I..we're definitely not ready to be living together." I explain to him as Stefan gives me a quick smile, showing off his white pearly teeth.

"Okay...Hey, What was it that you were going to say?" He asks, slowly getting up to his feet as he looks down at me with a smile.

It takes a while to collect my thoughts, to make my brain work with my mouth and before I can stop myself I blurt it out all at once, watching as Stefan stares at me with an astonished look in his eyes and a beaming smile on his lips as I rush the words in a hurried tone.

"I can't take it anymore! I hate Brooke! I know she's only been around for like a few weeks. But, I can't stand her at all! She's not right for you...Stefan, I like you and I-" I try to finish my thoughts, watching as he kicks a bit of sand with his foot.

"Ha. I knew it! You've hated her since you saw her at the airport. Look, Elena..I..Wait, you what?" He asks, trying to get clarification for the words that have just spewed out of my mouth.

"I like you, Stefan. And, I don't want you seeing her anymore." I tell him, feeling the words roll off my tongue like acid as he stares down at me with a grin.

"Well, Wow...Uhh, if it makes you feel any better. I can't stand Jake either." He says with a laugh as I laugh at him. Thankful that he doesn't think I've totally lost my mind at the fact that I actually like my fake fiancé.

* * *

**_...ONE MONTH LATER..._**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I watch as he smiles at me with this smug face. Stefan's hand is on mine as he stares at me and laughs. "You know, I was thinking of throwing us an engagement party..You know. Introduce you to the rest of the family." He comments as I give him a surprised look.

"Stefan, what's the point of that when in a few months we'll be divorced. It's kind of pointless." I comment back, watching as he gives me a saddened look.

"Don't start with the divorce talk already. I thought we agreed that we'd be in this for a while." He says, an annoyed expression on his face as he lets go of my hand, the one with the pearly pink diamond ring on it.

"Stefan, come on. I'm dating Jake and you're with Brooke. It's only a matter of time before this is all shot to hell and people figure it out, that they-" I begin to say as he gets up from his seat, straightening his suit and the black tie around his neck.

"Come with me." He comments, pushing in his chair as I give him a confused look.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, getting up too and throwing the napkin that was on my lap over my plate on the table.

The new restaurant that he's taken me too is packed with people and a few familiar faces as they greet us and give Stefan a once over, watching as he grabs my hand into his and leads me out the back door, near a fire escape.

"What are we doing out here. We could have just talked inside." I tell him, rubbing my hands against my chilled skin as he takes off his jacket without a word and places it around my shoulders, watching me intently as he lets out a heavy breath.

"I don't give a damn about Brooke, she's an idiot to be honest. Elena! I love you, okay. These last few weeks, this last month has been amazing with you and I don't want to let that go. I just want you to tell me something..Please." His voice is nearly begging, sounding like he's breaking if I don't tell him how I feel in the moment. I can almost hear his heart break when I look over at him.

"Stefan, I..." I begin to say, clearing my throat as he locks his eyes with mine, stepping towards me and placing his now cool hands on my cheeks.

"Tell me, please." He begs again, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs as I feel my eyes begin to water and I narrow them at him.

"I love him, Stefan..I love Jake." I tell him, suddenly feeling the air being sucked out of his lungs as he lets go of me and walks away, not saying another word.

But, just as I run towards him, me in my black heels. He disappears into the night and I can vaguely make out that someone's saying my name and pushing me into something soft.

"Elena! Elena! Wake up!" His voice loud and agitated. I feel my eyes shoot up, sweat seeping through my clothes as I lock them on his green gaze.

"What the hell! Stefan?" I ask, my voice raw and sleep filled. He smiles at me widely as I watch him walk over to the blinds in his...bedroom? When the hell did I even get in his bed?

"Why am I in your bed?" I ask him, slowly getting up and trying to shake off the dizziness in my head.

"Oh, well. You fell asleep on my shoulder and I brought you in here. Don't worry. I didn't try anything. Promise." He says, placing his hands up as if he's being defeated or caught red handed.

"Aha. So, you're telling me that instead of sleeping with your girlfriend in the next room. You joined me..in bed?" I ask him, watching as he looks down at the floor and then back up at me with a lingering smirk on his face.

"Brooke and I had a fight last night. She broke up with me. So, you're kind of all I have at the moment. Sue me! I got lonely. Alright?" He says as he turns towards the door slightly. Watching as I get up, catching myself from falling flat on my face with the edge of the dresser in the room.

"Stefan, wait! I'm sorry. Look, it's fine. I'm sorry about Brooke." I tell him, watching as he looks up at me, his green gaze intensifies as he licks his lips. "I'm not." He replies as I follow him into the kitchen.

"What? You liked her and now all of sudden you don't?" I ask him, confusion on my face as he places his hands on his hips and lets out a huffed out breath, rolling his head from side to side in frustration.

"I'm not. Okay. I was using her to make you jealous. Unlike you and Jake...I mean, You guys are actually happy with each other." He tells me, leaning against the fridge as I look down at my clothes, noticing that I'm wearing one of Stefan's shirts. Seriously? What the hell happened, last night?

"Speaking of Jake. It's his birthday today." I tell him, smiling as he looks up at me with a strange look, like he's trying hard to not break at my words.

"Oh, Well, that's good. Going anywhere special?" He asks, his voice nearly sounding hurt from the mention of my boyfriend.

"Um, just a bar or something. I don't know. He said anywhere, really." I comment nervously, bouncing my weight on one foot to the other.

Stefan exhales deeply, looks over at me as he replies. "That's great! Just make sure to keep the ring at home. You know, just in case someone notices you out or whatever, being photographed with another guy would start a slew of rumors that we don't need." Stefan comments, rubbing his face with his hands.

I shrug my shoulders, watching as his body tenses when I speak. "Stefan, But I thought that it didn't matter. I mean, you were the one who said that LA is filled with bigger celebrities than you or me. I mean, they don't really bother us here. Not like they did in Vegas that time we went out." I explain, watching as he pivots on his feet to look up at me.

"Well, it all depends on where you go. They don't really give a shit about me here. I mean, a few of them will run stories. But not all of the media, since they've got bigger celebrities like Stephan Amell and Ryan Gosling to drool over." He says with a sharp tone as he brushes past me.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I ask him, watching as he turns slightly and says "To Damon's to watch a football game and get wasted. What else is there to do. Jesus Elena! I just broke up with my girlfriend. I'm in mourning."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

Damon and I have been sitting together for the past hour. Beer bottles scattered across the floor when we hear Katherine walk in, the clicking of her heels hitting the tile floor loudly as I turn towards my brother and give him a look.

"The queen's home! Hello, hot stuff. How was the spa?" Damon shouts over the loud TV planning in the background.

We both watch as Katherine pinches her nose at the bridge of it and glares at us, throwing down her shopping bags onto the ground as she gives us both a stern and disgusted look.

"Who the hell died?" Katherine comments, watching as I get up slightly from my position on the couch and laugh at her.

"Stefan's soul and part of his heart!" Damon says, smirking over at me and Katherine as she walks further into the living room and kicks an empty beer bottle around with her foot.

"So, Damon. Your solution was to get your little brother drunk and send him home..What happened?"

"My fiancé and I got into a fight. I guess, she misunderstood me." I lie, as they both inhale deeply and for a moment the room goes silent.

"Well, what the hell are you doing here drinking! Go home and fix your shit with her!" Katherine tells me, walking over to the couch briskly as she pulls my arm. Feeling like she's ripping my arm out of my socket in the process.

"What the hell!" I complain, straightening myself out as Katherine frowns at me and says in a sudden sweet tone.

"Stefan, If you love her. Like you claim that you do. You get your ass home right now and show her! Stop being such a moron!" She tells me, shoving me out of the front door as I glare at her and turn my back to start walking back to the car.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Jake left about an hour ago, leaving me with a tightening in my chest at his words...' I think, I'm falling in love with you, Elena.' His words are playing on a loop in my head as I push the covers back on the guest room bed and just when I'm about to climb into them, I hear the front door unlock and I can hear him exhale heavily as he closes the door behind him.

"Elena! I need to talk to you." Stefan says, his voice doesn't sound like he's drunk at all. Sad maybe...but not drunk at all.

I swing my legs over the bed, stepping out of the bedroom and out into the hallway where I find him, sitting on the couch. His back turned towards me, but I can smell the alcohol on his clothing when I clear my throat and speak.

"Are you drunk?" I ask him with a laugh, placing my hands to my sides. Stefan pushes himself off of the couch when he nods at me. "No, But...I kind of wish I was at the moment." He comments as he walks over to me, hands to his sides, his eyes level with mine.

"Hmm..What are you talking about?" I ask him, confusion in my voice as he locks his eyes on mine again. Placing one of his cold hands on my warm face, caressing the side of it as he smiles and shakes his head, almost as if he can't believe what he's about to say.

"Do you feel it..The tension between us? This spark?" He asks. I can literarily hear my heart drop into my stomach as I swallow the lump in my throat. Tension? Ha, for some reason, I thought I was the only one..feeling it..It's like an electric current that's ever lasting and it's odd because I don't feel it with anyone else but with him.

I nod my head as I watch his hands travel to run through my hair, closing my eyes at his touch against my skin and before I can even respond back I can feel Stefan whisper against my skin. "I don't want you with Jake anymore..I want you all to myself. I can't stand you sleeping in his bed... When I want you in mine, every inch of you. "

I try my hardest to fight it, but my body won't move. I'm standing there, my arms wrapped around his neck and my lips close to touching his when I lean forward and try to stop the tension between us with a quick kiss. But, suddenly I feel my body being pushed up against a wall and it quickly turns into more between us, when I feel his hands begin to travel underneath my shirt and I arch my back towards him, silencing the room with only our heavy breathing and the feeling of euphoria around us.

I feel his breath on my skin, his hands on my back as I smile up at him with a laugh, separating us from the heat of the moment when I lock my eyes on his and say "Is this your way of getting over Brooke, with getting on top of me?"

Stefan swallows hard, pushing himself away from me, staring at me like a crazed animal that's just been released from his cage as he leans forward a bit, a smirk forming on his face. "Well, the difference between you and Brooke is that I'm not using you.." He says, pushing me against the wall as I groan from the pressure. Watching as Stefan furrows his eye brows and smiles wickedly. "Just give me tonight. I'll prove that you don't love him." He says, both of his hands on each side of my face as I inhale deeply, pulling my hair to the side, leaning forward with our lips barely touching. I smile widely, licking my own as I turn my head to the side, trying to act like I want to contemplate my actions.

"You know, Sure. Show me what you seem to think that I'm missing." I reply to him, feeling like I can only see one thing, the person that I've been denying my feelings for, for weeks now. The person that I've been missing, everything that just makes sense...Him!

I watch as Stefan caresses my cheek, when I lean into him and feel his mouth gently brush against mine, leaving me gasping for air and hungry for him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading & Until Next Time :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey All! So, since many of you felt confused and felt like Stefan hasn't really showed that he cares about Elena at all. I wanted to write up Chapter 13 all in his Point of View. Also, it has two flashbacks that are in this update to fill in the holes of the time jump a bit and they are in italics! **

**Sorry if this story has gotten too confusing. I'm trying my best to have it make sense again and to move it along in an appropriate manner to the point where I want it. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Waking Up In Vegas**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I feel her hands my face as we stumble back into the bedroom, my bedroom and suddenly it hits me hard. Elena's words from a few weeks ago at the look out in LA where we had gone after a quick public appearance that we had made for one of her work parties, it was late at night and we were both just elated to be leaving sooner than we had hoped. Because I wanted to show her the one thing that she had said that she'd never been able to see from high up. The city that she loves so much, at night time.

_"So, you go here..every time you need some peace?" She asks, her voice light and her hair is blowing in the wind as she smiles at me and all I want to do is kiss he, hold her hand even. But, I stop myself._

_"Yeah. I come here every now and then when I get bored too." I tell her, slowly lifting up my hand from across the consol in the car and brushing a strand of her long brown flowy hair out of her face. _

_"Elena, I.." I begin to say, watching as she turns towards me with a smile. Playfully grabbing my hand into hers and intertwining our fingers._

_"I know...You wish things could be different and that you could really be with someone in the long haul. Because, you've said it before..You want a family with the right girl, with someone that can handle the spotlight. But, Stefan..we both know that I can't do this. I mean, when you had that barbeque and invited all of your friends to meet me. I almost slipped up and told them. But, there you were coming in to help me by placing your hand on my back with a grin on your face, you said something silly like 'Oh she must of had too much wine'. She says with a laugh as I laugh too, remembering the confused look on Damon's face. _

_"You don't need me Stefan..maybe in a few months..we'll both realize that we need to call this off and come clean about it." She says, watching as I let go of her hand and turn towards her, leaning into her when I stroke her cheek with my fingertips and kiss her lips suddenly. _

_Elena blinks her eyes open, placing her hand on my chest as she sighs out a breath. "Stefan.." She begins to say, her voice low when she locks her eyes on me._

_But instead of letting her talk, I place my finger to her lips and speak. "Don't. Don't say anything..Let's just pretend that for one night..this is real. That we're two people who really care about each other." I tell her, watching as she closes her eyes to my touch and swallows the lump in her throat as she nods again, holding onto my hand once more and leaning back into her seat to look out at the shining night time lights of LA. _

My blissful memories of the lookout are quickly killed when I'm brought back to present day and her voice drops the biggest bombshell that I can't seem to make sense of once she says it. "Stefan stop! Please. I'm sorry that I led you on...I mean, I like you and I know that you like me too. But, I think I'm falling in love with Jake." Elena tells me, pushing me away from her inside of my room as I give her a blank stare.

"What?" I ask her, watching as she straightens out her shirt and locks her eyes on me.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I know, this whole month has been filled with confusion and me trying to deny my feelings for you, for him...But, let's face it. You and I would never be right for each other...It wouldn't work out Stefan...I like you, I really do. But, I like Jake too. And we're just using each other...again." She says in a voice that's above a whisper as I look at her, trying to understand what's she's just said.

I look down at my tightened fists, feeling my heart pounding against my ears as I turn to walk away from her and without looking I speak loudly. "Then, I must be the biggest idiot ever, to think that you'd pick me over him. I've told you before, I'm not using you! But, if you love him so much, like you claim..Then leave. I don't want you in this house anymore." I tell her, hearing and feeling as she takes a step forward.

"Stefan, please. Where am I going to go?" She asks, hurt in voice is evident as I turn back towards her, not daring to look her the eyes when I say "I think you know, and I'm calling this whole damn fake engagement off..I'm telling everyone that it's not real...kind of like your feelings for me. But, here's the thing..I actually thought that I liked you and we could pull this whole damn thing off and maybe after we could really date, be a real couple. Because even if you can't see yourself with me. I can see myself with someone like you."

"I'm sorry, Please don't do this! Please. I never meant to fall for him or develop feelings for you! It was just supposed to be a fake thing for a few months between us... I-" She begins to say as I start to hear her cry and without looking back. I turn away from her, walking out of the house with the feeling of rage inside of me.

* * *

I've spent miles driving around in circles until I end up at his house. Sitting in front of Damon's has been a bit of relief because he's the only person that I could trust. I called Damon already and in my enraged state. I almost told him everything..But, I stopped myself. So, instead I told him that I got into a fight with Elena, my fiancé and I need someone to talk to about it.

I sit in the car for a long time, holding my cell phone in my hands as her voice rings into the air and I'm brought back to the moment when she crushed me with her words at my house after I had made us a nice dinner and really tried my best to be a gentlemen, to show her that I wasn't using her like she thinks I am.

_"So, how's your little construction worker, Jake doing...? You two seem quite busy together." I say with a wink as she laughs, covering her face with her hands in an awkward way._

_"What?" She asks, feeling the breath I was holding escape my lungs as she laughs a bit more. _

_"You're beautiful and truth be told that if we weren't trying to screw with people in this sham of an engagement. I could see myself with someone like you." I comment, leaning back into my chair as she looks down at her now cold plate of food._

_"I like you, Elena. You're not like any of the girls I've been with in the past. Your different. Refreshing, Funny and great company. You could make a man very happy." I explain, clearing my throat in a nervous way. _

_"Seriously? You're not just saying that in hopes of me sleeping with you again...are you?" she asks, her voice sharp and harsh as she locks her eyes on me and I reply "No. I'm not. Can't I just tell you something that's true without you assuming things." I tell her in an agitated tone. _

_"Okay. Look, Stefan. I'm sorry. You know I like your company too. You're a great guy. Who deserves a great girl and I just don't think that I could never be that for you..regardless of the circumstances." She informs me, watching as I flex my tensed jaw at her confession. _

_"And why do you think that you couldn't be 'that girl' for me?" I ask her, my voice full of jealousy, when she places the fork in her hands down and stares down at her food for a moment. Almost as if she's trying to collect her thoughts before she replies with a harsh blow. "Because, I'm with Jake and I want to see where it goes." _

_I clear my throat and get up from the chair that I'm sitting in, suddenly feeling like a fool for even mentioning that maybe somewhere in the back of her mind, in her heart that she's developing real feelings for me too. Like I am for her in a slow and agonizing way. "But, you're also with me. Elena. Don't forget that." I remind her, watching as she nods her head and lays into me some more. _

_"But, what you and I have, it's not real! None of this is real! I like you as a person. I slept with you because I was drunk in Vegas and then when you not so semi proposed to me and I agreed. I don't know what I was thinking! It was stupid to agree to that without either of us thinking about the consequences of our actions. Of what we'd be feeling a month or two down the road." She comments, throwing her napkin down as she watches me say nothing and get up from table, leaving her to think about what she's just said._

* * *

_She pretty much just told me that she wouldn't be able to see us going anywhere if it were in a different situation. Part of me, blames myself for not making it clear, these rules that we're living by, they don't come with a step by step rule book or a rule saying that neither of us can't have feelings for each other. But then again, why would it matter when Elena, my "fiancé" has just told me that she thinks that she's in love with for someone else. _

_I sit out on the patio, not caring that it's pitch black out on the beach. After a few minutes with my eyes closed, all I can hear is the water of the ocean rushing past. It's cold out and I've got goose bumps on my skin and I feel like it's a good image of what my heart feels like inside, crushed at her words and the stupidity of even thinking that she could really feel something for me. _

_But just as I'm about to wallow in myself pity. To feel sorry for myself that I'm actually developing feelings for this girl that I barely know. But, still think is really amazing none the less. I hear her footsteps behind me and in the moonlight, I can see her face when she tries to explain her rational. "Stefan. I never knew how you felt about me, until now. That you actually liked me. Here I was thinking that, you were using me. Like you seem to be using Brooke. But..I guess-" She begins to say, quietly walking up to where I'm sitting as she too sits on one of the lounge chairs. _

_"You're wrong...I mean, I guess in Vegas I was using you a little bit for my own gain. But, the more we go out. The more I spend time with you...I find myself not wanting to do that anymore. I'm finding myself wanting to get to know you and actually see if you and I can be something more. Because, I like you, Elena..I really like you." I tell her, watching as she stares down at me, tears in her eyes when she says " I wish we could be more..But I don't know how to feel for you when I feel like part of be is being torn in the other direction. Yet, I get jealous when I see you with Brooke...I guess that's why I started dating Jake and moving so fast with him. Because, I wanted to make you jealous too." She says in a truthful manner._

_ I look down at her shaking hands and speak in a soft tone, almost trying to figure this all out. I like her, she likes me too apparently..But, she's confused about her feelings. Maybe rushing into this was a bad idea and not thinking about it all wisely...is even worse. _

I'm torturing myself, thinking about her as I knock on Damon's front door, the lights are all on around the house and when I see my brother standing in front of me with a bewildered look on his face. I can't hold it in any longer when I make the biggest confession that I've ever made in my life about a girl.

"Elena's not really my fiancé. This whole damn thing is fake and it's only been a month since we've been living together. But, I got rid of Brooke the blonde girl, because I think I like Elena more. But, problem is that my fake fiancé thinks that she's in love with another guy that she was using for weeks to make me jealous. And now that I am jealous of them-" I start confess to him, watching as Damon clears his throat and steps to the side.

"Are you drunk?" He asks. As I place my hands into my pockets and exhale at him, shaking my head back and forth. "No. I'm not...I'm not drunk. I'm just a stupid fool who has just realized that I really like this girl I slept with in Vegas and that I'm breaking the one rule that we had promised each other that we wouldn't break." I tell Damon as he laughs a bit and opens the door wider.

"And what's that one rule little brother?" He asks me with a smirk on his face.

My voice hitches into my throat as I lock my green eyes on him and say "To not develop any feelings for one another and to fall in love with each other at all."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that this update clears a few things up as to where Stefan is in his own head and his feelings for Elena that are developing! **

**Anyways, hope you liked it and don't think it's a total mess! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**

**-Until Next Time- **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've personally had a really hard time on deciding If I should continue this or not. But, I'm trying to give it another chance with this chapter. It's all in Elena's P.O.V...Let's just say our girl is feeling very guilty! **

**It's a bit short. But, I wanted to at least give you all something, for those of you who are really enjoying it. :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I never thought that I would be finding myself in this position, leaving his house in a hurry after he just stormed out on me. I know I'm guilty for luring him in like I did, for making him think that I just had feelings for him and only him. But, how can you love someone after a month of being with them, of spending nearly every waking moment with them?

Stefan's been gone for almost a half hour and I find myself shaking from the sudden emptiness I feel, it surrounds me and seems to consume my mind when I pick up my cell phone and I dial Jake's number with my brown eyes blurred from the falling tears...I am stupid woman, I am stupid for thinking that I could love them both. Because, let's face it. In the end, you can only give your heart away to one.

I hear his sleep filled voice on the other end, as I clear my throat, try to make it sound like I haven't been sitting on my "roommates" bed and crying for the past half hour since he left without another word, leaving us both hurt and me feeling his wrath of anger, that I clearly deserved.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Jake's soft voice fills my ears and suddenly I feel sick to my stomach. He's a nice guy, he's a wonderful person who works his ass off just trying to survive. And here I am, taking advantage of him...using him just to figure out my feelings for these two guys that my heart is playing a tug of war with.

"I...uhh...I got into a fight with my roommate and I was wondering If I could come over...I-" I stammer out of my mouth. Listening as Jake exhales deeply, I can picture him running his hands through his blond hair as he does this and I close my eyes to get a better picture of him..But, when I do so, all I can see is Stefan's face in front of my eyes and his green gaze staring back at me with such hurt in them.

I seem to be too lost in his glances. In this mirage of him that's in my head, that I've created an image of, because I barely hear Jake's voice when he speaks directly to me. "I'm coming over now. Please, don't go anywhere. I'll see you soon." He tells me as I exhale another shaky breathe and nod at his words, replying with a weak sound that sounds more like a strangled "okay." and trying to shake off every image of Stefan that's appearing in front of me.

* * *

I wait there, don't move for a while as I sit there and inhale deeply. But the scent of Stefan, the feeling of being in his room without him being in it. Is killing me both mentally and physically as I slowly get up, wiping at my tears and I walk out of it...closing the door behind me so that I don't need to be haunted by my mistake...for tearing down his hope for us and for ripping out his heart and crushing it with my words that are now making me feel more guilty than anything.

The knock at the door startles me and I jump a bit as I breath out heavily and go to it. Opening the door in one quick motion to see Jake standing there, his blue eyes filled with concern as he steps inside and wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head and repeating his question from earlier. "Are you okay? What happened? "

"Yeah, I'm better now. We just got into a huge fight about something and I decided that I can't stay here tonight." I tell him, my voice cracking at the last word as he looks around the house. I know what he's looking for. Jake's making sure that Stefan isn't home and when I quietly tell him that he isn't there. Jake takes my hand into his hands and smiles weakly.

The feeling of his hand against mine, feels dirty all of a sudden, everything about this...Him in this house and us alone, feels disproportionate. So, instead of making him feel my sudden disgust and knowing deep down that I really need to get out of here, I let go of his hand and distance myself with a quick diversion.

"Hey, let me just go grab my bags and then we can leave okay?" I ask, watching when he nods and goes to sit down on the couch without saying a word.

My feet quickly carry me into the spare bedroom as I bend down and pick my pink Victoria Secret bag and another smaller suitcase up and turn to leave the room. But, just when I'm to close the door, I hear Jake clear his throat when he says "I thought that you two were doing okay..Elena, this isn't because of me...Is it?" He asks as he gets up and glances down at his feet, almost as if he's ashamed to look me in the eyes directly.

"Don't be ridiculous. This has nothing to do with you..It's me. It's just something that I said..that I didn't really mean. It got blown out of proportion and he got mad at me. I'm sure that we'll figure it out." I tell him with a smile as I lean forward and grab Jake's unfitting hand into mine, leading him out of the house as I exhale deeply and close my eyes...sending out a silent prayer that I can get my shit together, that my heart can stop playing this game of nonsense with itself and I can decide on who I'm supposed to be with because at the moment, all I want is be standing here with Jake and wishing that I could stop picturing Stefan in his place.

* * *

The darkness seems to loom around me as I climb into bed that night, watching as Jake turns his back towards me and lets out a loud sigh. "I, uhh..I was thinking that you and I could take a little trip sometime soon. I have family in Chicago and I was planning on visiting them. I mean, I know that you and I have only been dating for like almost two months. But, I'd love it if you came with me to see the sights and stuff." He comments, turning towards me to slip his legs under the covers that I'm already laying under.

My brain can't seem to function at his words. It's like my heart tightens when he says them and he watches me for a while in the dimly lit room. As much as I would love to go with him, to figure out my feelings for him without being worried about Stefan or anything related to him. My sub conscience mind is screaming loudly, drowning out my other thoughts over everything else when it screams _"Don't do it, Elena. Say no..say it now...What about Stefan? What about your feelings for him? You can't just disappear on him and think that you have it all figured out...your choices will haunt you."_

I feel as Jake grabs my hand into his, squeezing it tightly and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as he pushes himself away from me and caresses the side of my face in silence with his finger tips. He's waiting for me to respond. But, when he stares at my side profile and I close my eyes to think for a moment about what I should say..my mind races back to a few nights ago before this whole mess started and all I can picture in my mind is Stefan and his smiling face...

_"I am not sleeping in that bed with you...I'd rather sleep in the spare bedroom. You have like four rooms, I'm sure I'd be comfortable in one of them!" I commented, throwing down my pillow as he picked it up in his hands and threw it back at me._

_"Oh, come on..I won't bite. I won't even try anything..Promise." He says, lifting up his hands in defeat with a laugh as he pushes back the covers and sits down, patting the other side of the bed as I lock my eyes on it and then on him._

_"Elena, we've already slept together once, remember our drunken fiasco in Vegas? I already know what you look like naked. I'm not going to try it again unless you want me too." He comments, eye brows raised with a smirk on his face as I exhale deeply, sitting down on his bed with my back turned towards him._

_"What's wrong?" He asks, watching the muscles in my back tense as I turn around slowly locking my eyes on his green gaze._

_"Nothing, it's nothing.. Good night Stefan." I tell him, turning off the lamp in the room and hearing as he exhales deeply in the dark. I feel him suddenly lean towards me leaving a quick kiss against my cheek when he whispers against my ear, leaving a lingering feeling in my heart when he says in soft tone. "Good night, beautiful." _

The memory of that night is quickly washed away as I look up and see Jake staring at me, his blue eyes shining when he says "Think about it. Give yourself a few days and let me know when you're ready."

I nod at him, not saying anything as I pull the blue and unfamiliar covers that smell like him, all around me and lay my head down on his pillows. I sigh out a breath and watch as Jake turns off the light in his room, feel his breath on my skin when he hovers over me and kisses my cheeks, whispering against it in a soft and loving tone."Good night, beautiful."

Suddenly, I'm left with a gaping hole and a feeling of sadness as I look up at him and reply with an automatic response that leaves a bitter taste on my tongue and makes me feel like it's wrong that I'm even in his bed to begin with. I feel like I shouldn't even be in his arms as he wraps them around me and I lean against him saying in a low voice "Good night, Jake."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading & as always let me know what you think! **

**-Until Next Time!-**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all! So as promised for a few of you..Here's an early New Years present, CH.15! :) **

**Thank you all for the encouraging words. I will be continuing this story. Since so many of you like it. So, none of you have to worry about that.**

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-Waking Up In Vegas **

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep well last night. It's not that I was cold, it's not that I was too hot...I just think that it was him, the wrong guy..the wrong bed..the wrong embrace...the wrong house and not the scent of the one person that my mind can't help but remind me of.

So as I slip on a gray shirt over my head and watch as Jake smiles at me, wrapping his warm hand around my stomach and pulling me in for a kiss as he grins. I bite my tongue and kiss him back.

"Are you coming back here tonight, after work?" He asks as I nod and shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go..Remember?" I tell him, watching as he throws up his hands with a laugh and responds. "Yes, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then. Have a wonderful day at work, babe."

Babe...? Seriously...? It's not the way he says it..okay, scratch that, maybe it is. But, it sends a unsettling feeling down my spine that radiates off my body and I'm left feeling numb to him completely as I give my best fake smile and say "You too!" before Jake leans forward and leaves a quick kiss on my cheek. I watch closely when he leaves the room and I hear him whistling until he shuts the front door behind him.

He gave me his key last night, a spare and I shove it in my purse as I pick up my folders, filled with magazine clippings and ideas for Caroline's new image for our magazine cover. I step into his kitchen, just when my cell phone rings and I look down at the text message with a tightening in my stomach, it's just her..telling me to be ready in 20 minutes, she's coming to pick me up since I don't have my car at the moment.

* * *

"So, do I need to ask how you're doing?" Caroline says, watching as I pull down at the hem of my shirt. She can tell that I'm distant, lost in my own head as she speaks a bit longer, asking the same question over again.

"I'm fine!" I snap out of nowhere. I can hear her exhale and then the sound of the blinker clicking loudly as she makes a left turn, getting on the freeway, making her way towards the office for a short car ride.

"Elena, you know. You can talk to me..I heard about what happened." She comments, lowering the volume on the radio station that's booming in the car as she gives me a knowing look and I feel the car jerk a bit when she gets off at the familiar exit.

"What do you know exactly? He told you?" I ask, irritation at the mention of him. I purposely find myself not wanting to use his name because I know that I won't be able to handle the sound of it against my ears, the syllables rolling off my tongue.

"No...Well, I heard stuff." She comments, turning towards the parking garage as I left out a laugh, shaking my head. "Of course you did! I'm sure everyone has already." I tell her, watching as Caroline rolls down her window, paying for a parking stamp as she turns back towards me.

"They kind of do Elena..It's not every day that a scandal this big hits." She says with a weary tone as she rolls her window back up and I throw a glare in her direction...a scandal? What the hell is she talking about? I want to ask her, I really do. But, just when I'm about to open my mouth. Caroline parks the car, shuts off the engine and steps out of her seat in a hurry. She waves me to tag along as I too follow her movements and remind myself that before the day is over, I need to ask her what the hell she means.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

It's self pity. I'm sure of it. I'm hung over and feeling like shit as I roll off of the couch in Damon's house with a thud. I hear as my brother exhales deeply, hovering over me with a smug smile on his face when he lets out a laugh.

"You're alive! Thank God...I was thinking that you've been dead for the last half hour." Damon says, shrugging his shoulders and lending me his hand to pull me to my feet.

That one quick motion, that one pull. Makes me want to vomit, it makes everything in my view swing around and for a moment, I swear that I'm suffering from a bad case of vertigo!

"Do you remember anything I said last night?" I ask Damon, scratching the back of my head as I look around the floor of his living room.

It smells, empty boxes of pizza are scattering on the coffee table and 3 empty bottles of bourbon are at my feet as I look down at them and feel the bile in my throat rise when I exhale through my nose and look up at my brother who responds with a loud voice and it takes every bit of me to not punch him because my ears are going to explode from the sound of his voice.

"You confessed that you loved that girl, Elena that you slept with in Vegas...Also, you told me that the whole engagement thing was a ploy to get you in a better standing with the media and her a good story on our family..which didn't really work out very well for you...But, I'm sure she's going to have a lot to write about." Damon says, throwing a newspaper at me that lands at my feet.

I close my eyes briefly, inhaling and exhaling for a long moment. Before I bend down and pick it up, staring at the bold words on the front page and watching my hands shake.

"Fuck! It already got leaked to the media! Oh, shit! She's is going to hate me forever!" I tell him, watching as Damon gives me a saddened look and says "Well, brother..How about you clean up your shit, pull yourself together and get yourself thinking straight. Then, you talk to her..Plus, I need this disaster zone cleaned up, and you need to get out of here in a few hours before the wife comes home and kills us both!" Damon's tells me, clapping his hands together with a lingering smirk on his face.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I don't realize it until Caroline throws a newspaper on my desk and one glance at the bold letters that read **"Stefan Salvatore in hot water over fake proposal to Elena Gilbert, stripper from Vegas." **make me want to die.

"Those assholes got this all wrong! I am not a stripper!" I say in a mumbling tone as Caroline looks up at me, hands on her hips when she gives me a disappointing look and in stern tone she says. "My office. Now!"

My heads down and I feel like all of my co-workers are staring at me as I exhale deeply, getting up from my desk and walking behind Caroline in a shameful way.

I hear as Caroline shuts the door behind her and glares at me. "What the hell were you thinking! A fake marriage proposal..So, I take it...the whole thing with Stefan was fake, so this whole month with you and him was a scam!" She shouts, sending shivers down my spine as I sit down in one of her chairs, exhaling a shaky breath before I speak.

"I can explain. I swear. Please, let's go out tonight and I will explain." I try to bargain as I watch Caroline huff out an annoyed breath.

"No. Elena! I don't want to go out. You need to fix this shit! What were you thinking?" She asks again in a harsh tone.

I shake my head, trying to fight the tears that are on the verge of spilling over as she stares me down, waiting for a response.

"I was thinking that I could get closer to his family, in turn helping him get a better reputation with the media and helping me, get a big time story out of it. Just so he's not seen as such an asshole around town that sleeps with all sorts of women just because they have breasts and an ass." I tell her, watching as Caroline cracks a smile and sighs loudly.

"Well, you sure got your story. But, you really fucked up your reputation and his, along with it!" Caroline states, rolling her eyes as she places her hands on top of her desk and tells me in a very calm and underling pissed off tone " After your shift today, take the rest of the week off. Actually, you know what? Take two-three weeks off. Because that's how long it will take to fix this and until it blows over. Maybe you should leave town with Jake...you know just so that no one photographs you or sees your face anywhere because if they do...It could get very ugly." She tells me as I look up at her, my mouth is dry and my voice comes out in a straggled tone when I speak.

"I'm sorry. Caroline, I never meant for any of this to happen. I really am, sorry." I tell her, rubbing my face with my cold hands in frustration as I get up and turn my back towards her. But, just when I place my hands on the door knob. Her voice stops me.

"Oh and Elena, I'm sorry too. But, just make sure that you don't see Stefan at all in those two weeks..I would hate for this to turn into a media circus." She tells me, as I nod my head and exit her office with only one thing in mind. I need a strong drink and I need one fast!

* * *

It doesn't take long for me to call Jake and tell him that I'm going to be working late tonight. He sounds a bit disappointed, but he tells me that he understands as he hangs up the phone with me and I place it back into my purse, turning in my seat and waving the tall, dark and very handsome British bartender over. I need a breather and this seems to do. I throw my hand up and watch as he smirks at me.

"What will it be, lovely. I'm Eddie by the way." He comments, placing down a napkin and an empty glass in front me.

"Well, Eddie..Give me the strongest you've got!" I tell him, watching as he lets out a laugh and gives me a sweet smile.

"Rough day?" He asks as he leans to his side and picks up a small bowl of pistachios and places them in front of me too.

"You have no idea. More like rough life.. Rough year...whatever you can classify it under..it's been hell! " I tell him, running my hands through my hair as he laughs a bit, turning away from me briefly when I watch him mix a drink that he said was a mixture of southern comfort and coke. I honestly, could care less because all I know is that I want this pain in my chest gone and the picture of Stefan in my head, you know that one that's been unavoidable since late last night to vanish. So, that all I can be left with is numbness.

I hear his voice softly, when Eddie comes over and pours me another drink. I swear I've lost track of time. But all I know is that when I had left work today, it was around 5pm. Yet, as I sit in the bar, surrounded by people who are probably more drunk than I am at the moment, It feels like the day as turned into the dark night long ago and that the drinks are starting to go down much easier, like sweet, velvety honey as I slam them back and giggle. When, I slowly start to feel the buzz, covering my guilt like a blanket. The more I drink, the more that burning acid in my throat disappears and I feel weightless, carefree almost in the comfort of a stranger and a bottle of liquor that washes away every feeling that I've ever had.

* * *

It's late in the night when I stumble to my feet, grabbing my phone that's on the bar top into my hands and throwing a $20 dollar bill at the nice and handsome man named Eddie.

He waves to me and tips his head towards me. But, just as I grab my jacket off of the back of the chair, I nearly fall flat on my face as I hear Eddie let out a small laugh, turning his attention back towards me when he begins to speak in a soft tone.

"Uh, I'm calling you a cab. Okay." He says over his shoulder as I hold onto the back of the chair and slur my words. "No..No..it's okay. I can call someone to get me!" I tell him, waving him off as Eddie gives me a concerned look and I fumble for my phone.

"It will only take a few minutes. There's thousands of them in this city. It won't take very long. I promise." He informs me, turning back towards me and watching me sit down as he takes my cell phone from my hands and places it in his pocket.

"I'll give you this in a few minutes. Let me call you a cab, first." He says again, starting to call the cab service as I sit there, wallowing in my own despair and the fact that I'm drunk off my ass and would hate for anyone I know to ever seem me like this, drowning in my own guilt.

* * *

Fifteen minutes seem to pass by as I feel Eddie's warm hands against my arm, shaking me awake when he says "Elena, I've called you a cab. It's right outside."

"Okay." I tell him, sliding off of the bar stool and picking up my stuff, making my way out the door with the cell phone that he handed back to me, in my hands.

I guess I don't really notice it or seem to care. I'm lost in my own world, lost in my drunken mind as I slide into the back seat and look over at the driver, not even noticing that there's someone next to me in the back of the cab, until he clears his throat, staring at my side profile and chuckling a bit.

But right when I'm about to turn to the side and tell this guy to stop looking at me, my voice gets stuck in my throat and no words come out expect for the directions that he speaks to the driver and the way he utters my name. "Elena."

My heart tightens and out of the blue, it hits me hard. His voice, that familiar soft tone in his speech. I lift my gaze up from my hands as my brown hazy eyes find his green ones and all that comes out my mouth is the one name that I had promised myself, I wouldn't speak of anymore... "Stefan."

* * *

I state his name, and every single letter of it is making me think that my heart's going to need to be stitched up soon because I can feel it twisting inside of me, like a knife's been scrapping against it. I watch him exhale deeply, running his hands throughout his spiked up brown hair as he lets out a small laugh. "I bet your wondering what I'm doing in a cab tonight in the middle of LA." He says as I lock my eyes on him, nodding my head that feels like it wants to explode.

"Yeah, I am. But, I bet your wondering what I'm doing at this bar..instead at home with Jake." I tell him, hearing as he whistles into the air and I curse myself for being so damn drunk, for being so stupid.

The silence is almost deafening between us as he shakes his head and looks over at me, waiting. I inhale deeply and then without any warning from my drunken mouth. The words that I've been meaning to tell him, things that I should have said..spill out into the air.

"I'm sorry. I am a stupid woman for thinking that I didn't like you..I can't stop thinking about you and I know that I screwed things up for the both of us. I'm sorry, Stefan. I never meant it, any of what I said to you the other night. Because, it's not Jake who I want..He's not who I can't get out of my head. It's you! Stefan, you're the one who I can't stop thinking about! Because, I'm not falling in love Jake...I don't think I ever was...I think I've actually been falling in love with you this whole time." I tell him, hearing as he inhales. I imagine him gritting his teeth and stiffening his jaw in the way that he does when he's anger and then suddenly he cuts into my angered imagine of him with a few simple words.

He pauses, inhaling deeply. Like he knew this whole time I was going to say something like this, like I would realize it soon enough. But, instead of saying it back. Stefan starts out with something out of the blue.

" Jake called me. I have no idea where he got my number. But, he was really pissed off at you and he told me to go find you, that I could get through to you better than he ever could. So, I've spent the last few hours...searching for you in almost every bar, by myself. Because, I care about you and I can't get you out of my head either. It's a funny thing, because as much as I've tried to deny it. I can't anymore. I'm falling in love with you too and it took a drunken night at my brothers to make me realize that you're the one that I want to be with." He tells me, lifting up his hand to caress my cheek as I close my eyes at his touch and try not to cry at his confession.

"I know, because I've been realizing it too." I tell him in a voice above a whisper as I feel Stefan lean into me, his finger tips lingering under my chin. When he leaves a soft and gentle kiss against my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989 **

**-Until Next Time-**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Hey All! So, I've been looking at some of my reviews for this story and I guess I feel like I want to clarify for those of you who feel "confused" or "lost" as to what this story is all about. **

**Anyways, I wanted to do this before I continue onto Chapter 16! **

**So, the whole idea of this story that I wrote was for Elena to fall in love with both Jake (a character that I created) & Stefan. But in different ways and also for them to both fall in love with her. But, of course over time she realizes that she can only be one of them...I.E...It's an SE story. :) **

**I know that a few of you had said that you feel confused..Well, it might be because I did the slightly confusing "One MONTH time jump" In CHAPTER 12! The reason behind that was to get the story moving along and I am so sorry if that confused you. But, currently that is where the story is at...It's been 1 month(Almost 2 now in the storyline) since Elena met Jake and has been spending time with Stefan as well.**

**Anyways, I hope that this has cleared up a some things and that you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like the next update, Chapter 16! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry about the Author's Note. I just felt like clarifying...Also, CH.16 is kind of a continuation of where Chapter 15 sort of left off.  
**

**Anyways, without further delay..Here's Chapter 16..which is all in Elena's "drunken" P.O.V. :)**

**Thanks for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-Waking Up In Vegas-**

_"I know, because I've been realizing it too." I tell him in a voice above a whisper as I feel Stefan lean into me, his finger tips lingering under my chin. When he leaves a soft and gentle kiss against my lips..._.But, just when he pushes himself back to kiss me once more, one hand on my face. I watch him slip through my fingers and it all turns to white. Stefan disappears into the white light and I find myself face down on a cold surface, my eyes fluttering open and slowly adjust to the light. Music and drunks blabbering all around me and then it hits me hard, The cab ride, Stefan in the cab and the confessions resulting in a kiss...Was all just a dream...

"Miss...Miss...Miss! Wake up, Wake Up!" He shouts, the familiar voice of the bartender is swirling around me as I open my eyes, a cherry dark wood in front of my face and the smoke filled, drunken bar is packed with the nighttime patrons as I lift my head off of the table and look up, my hairs a mess, my head feels like it's a weighing a million pounds and the only thing that I can think of was that was one hell of a dream that I just had and it felt so..real.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, rubbing the top of my head with my fingers as I watch the guy named Eddie look up at me with a laugh.

"Well, you turned to leave. Got your stuff ready and you were already to go. But, then I told you I was going to call a cab and you refused, I called them anyway..So. I took your cell phone...which has been ringing off the hook by the way with some dude named Jake calling you. I guess while we were waiting for that cab, you decided to pass out on me and have one hell of a dream..." Eddie's voice trailed off as he watches me look up at him with a drunken & hazy look.

"Uh...yeah...It was.. But any chance..Was I saying someone's name out loud?" I asked him, my voice full of confusion as I notice the time, I've already been at the bar for the last four hours and it's already late in the evening.

"You kept saying that you loved some guy by the name of Ste-" The bartender begins to say, just as he hands me my cell phone back and I look at it.

"You know, don't finish that sentence. I have to go and call Jake. Maybe he can pick my drunk ass up! I'm sorry if I drooled on your counter." I reply to him with a smile, pushing myself off of the barstool and standing up slowly.

"Hey! I knew you looked familiar..you were on the news earlier...some lady named Ashlynn leaked a news report about you and I believe the guys name you kept moaning about...Stefan. I hope for this Ashlynn's sake that she knows who she's dealing with, Elena..." Eddie tells me, watching as my brown eyes grow and I huff out a breath.

"Let's hope because once I find out who she works for...Let's just say, she'll never be working for them again...She thinks I'm a stripper. I'm not by the way, I'm a journalist! Look, uhh..Thanks for the drinks!" I tell him, throwing a tip in his direction, picking up my things and storming out of the bar without another word and really hoping that Jake isn't too pissed off at me for ignoring his calls. But, something deep down tells me that he is..That there's a storm brewing between my little love triangle of Jake & Stefan, that I've created and for one of them, it's the end of it all.

* * *

By the time that I find a seat on the sidewalk, sitting down on the cold concrete bench. My stomach is churning and my head is pounding harder than ever. All I can think about is that in the morning, I'm going to feel like I'm dying and once I talk to Jake about where I've been. It's going to get a hell of a lot worse for me.

I fumble with my cell phone, not even really paying attention to the contacts as I hit his number quickly, his voice is raised and agitated when he picks up and he's anger. I can tell as he speaks directly to me in a very hostile tone.

"Where the hell have you been? Elena, I just got done talking to your so called 'roommate' care to explain it to me?" He nearly yells.

"I...Uhhh..." I begin to say, my voice is strangled at the confession I'm about to make. But, something about this in the way he says 'so-called roommate' tells me that he already knows what's going on between Stefan and I. And, for one...Jake is enraged, because he found out the truth! Once again, I make a mental note to find out who "Ashlynn" works for...mostly likely this rival magazine company that Caroline has been fighting off for months now. They've been printing out stories about her and I that have been all fake for the last few months, lashing out at us, saying that we've been stealing celebrity stories that they had dibs on first. So, a result of it all we're at war with each other and Ashlynn has just found a way to throw more fuel onto the fire by releasing this fake proposal story of Stefan and I, out to the media.

"So, are you or aren't you in a relationship with him! And, for how long have you been lying to me?" Jake says, his voice is low and threatening and I hate it what I say next, I hate that I'm hurting him this way...that he hates me. When just this morning, he was so caring, so loving and I had to go and screw up another potential relationship.

"Tell me the truth, Elena. So, that I can tell you when you can come get your stuff!" He shouts.

I crack, my heart is hurting for him, for the fact that I've been using him in a sense...just to realize something..That I have feelings for Stefan and that the only reason that Jake and I could never make it is because of one thing... he's not the one person my heart desires...Jake isn't Stefan and he never will be.

"It's been going on for almost two months...I slept with him in Vegas at a wedding, that how we met...At a wedding for my best friend. It was just supposed to be a fling! nothing serious, just casual and I was never supposed to see him again. But, he was persistent in getting to know me..You're right. Jake...Stefan's not my roommate..everything you've probably heard so far is the truth...He's a very rich and powerful man that I decided to go into this business deal with. I was only trying to help him, clear his name with the media, to make them realize that he isn't just a pretty face! And now...well, it all just blew up in my face." I tell him, hearing as Jake exhales deeply and then speaks.

"Tell me this isn't true. That the girlfriend I have feelings for..doesn't love someone else..Tell me that you don't have feelings for him, Elena." He says.

I'm quite for a long time. I already lied to him once and even though our relationship was short lived and I do care about him, I do want to tell him the truth, and I don't want to hurt with another lie...I want to set Jake free to live his life and be with someone...who just loves him for who he is. So, as I exhale and prepare myself to speak. My voice is shaking when I say "It's true...I didn't want to fall in love with him, Jake. I wasn't planning on it! But, I did...I find myself drawn to Stefan in a way that I can't explain and I wish that I could explain why. But, I can't...I wish that I could have feel-" I start to say as he inhales sharply through his teeth and then finishes my thoughts for me.

"You wish that you could have the same feelings you do for him...For me...But, you don't. I understand, Elena. I just wish that you wouldn't have used me the way that you did. You used me to only realize that our relationship would never go anywhere and that you love him instead. I'm sorry..But, I don't want to see you anymore. You can come and get your stuff in a few days." Jake says in a saddened tone as tears start to well up in my eyes and I feel sick, queasy at my confession.

"I'm sorry Jake. I am so sorry for what I've done to you! I never meant to hurt you!" I exclaim, my hands starting to shake from the cold and the welled up tears are starting to make their appearance as I exhale and just when I try to say something else. Jake says it first "I wish you luck with him. Goodbye, Elena."

I sit there for 15 minutes, the dial tone still an earsplitting sound in my ears as well as his last words to me... _"I wish you luck with him. Goodbye, Elena." _And in that moment, I know that he and I are done.

I want to shake it off and play it like I'm fine. But as I hang up the phone and clutch it against my chest. I'm a drunken, broken, dazed idiot for allowing myself to be such a bitch and hurt him that way and even though it makes me a minute to realize that...Once it hits, It's like a train that's going 100 mph against my already fragile heart.

It takes me a few minutes to pull myself together, to wipe away my streaked mascara and stop sniffling. But, When I finally do. I call the one person that I can think of in the moment as I sit outside in the early night and hope that I can convince him to come and get me.

The powerful ringing with my drunken and broken heart seem to mix together like a pure shattered soul when he answers his phone in concern and for a brief moment, I totally forget that Stefan and I were mad at each other, that I ran out on him and went to Jake instead like a fool trying to deny who I wanted to be with. But, I know once he answers the phone...I know that even though I'm boozed up from all the Southern comfort that's coursing through my veins..I know who I want, it's crystal clear like glass...I want Stefan, I need him.

"You're drunk. You've been crying and slurring words...But, even though I'm still pissed off at you. My biggest question is..Are you okay?" Stefan asks, his voice hinting at a dash of distress as I hear him exhale deeply when he speaks again. "Do you need me to come and get you?"

I swallow hard before I speak. Mustering up the courage to get my speech, past my voice cords in a non-crying way. But, all I can manage is a composed suffocating cry when I reply with the words I've been thinking. But, have been unable to say. "Jake and I broke up..I'm at a bar in downtown LA that is close to my work...I'm sorry I'm calling you in the middle of the evening like this and I know that you're mad at me for what I did. But, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I am so sorry for everything...Stefan, I didn't know who else to call and I just-" I begin rambling.

But, I stop quickly when I hear him clear his throat and he speaks in a soft tone. "Stop. Elena. Answer me, Are you okay? We can talk about that tomorrow morning, when your sober. I'm going to come and get you right now and you're going to be with me, until you feel better." He says as I exhale deeply, my cries getting louder when I shake my head and breathe in deep.

"No..I'm not..I'm a fool, an idiot and a stupid woman to think that I could love you both...I can't...I can only love one of you, get to know one of you more and I didn't pick him..Stefan, I picked you."My voice trails off as Stefan exhales and sighs out loud, not saying another word for a few minutes. I don't say anything either. But, it takes a minute to realize my slip up when I instantly say something else to end the call quickly, feeling my cheeks become red with embarrassment at my sudden confession...I choose getting to know Stefan over Jake. I've just made my choice of getting to know the man that I was only supposed to have a fling with in Vegas and nothing more.

" Okay. I'll see you soon." I tell him, hearing as he informs me to stay in the bar until he gets there. I reply with a quick "okay" and then listen as Stefan says before hanging up on me. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise...You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked it. The next update.. we'll get another insight into what is going on in Stefan's head :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement for me continuing this story! It really does mean a lot and it's because of you lovely readers that I'm writing this Fanfic. :) So, I hope you all enjoy CH.17! **

**Also, Sorry if the numbering is off on this story..it's because of the author's note I wrote out before CH.16. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-Waking Up In Vegas**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I want to stay pissed off at her. I really do..Because what she did to me, saying that she loves me but that she loves him too. Hurt like hell. So, as I park the car on the side of the street and get out in front of the bar. I'm worried as to what I'll find. Elena is clearly feeling guilty, remorseful and part of me wants to relish in it, to know that she's been feeling what I've been feeling too. Betrayed, hurt and most of all cursing myself for breaking our deal. This one simple rule. To not love her..But, I can't help it...I like her, I like her so much that I've spent the last few hours at Damon's pouring my heart out to him about her and trying to make sense of it all.

So, as I make my way into the bar, searching for Elena. I hear my breath hitch into my throat as my eyes lock on hers. She's sitting in a corner of the bar, looking exhausted and very guilty as she puts her head down, staring out the window and exhaling deeply.

I guess she hears my footsteps. Because, once she spots me, she's got her head up and her drowsy and watery eyes locked on my saddened face. "I didn't think you would show up after what I did to you." She comments softly, looking past me and towards the people leaving the bar.

I nod at her. Grabbing the empty seat that's next to her and sit down on it, placing her shaking hands into my own as I lock my worried eyes on her. "Of course I would, doesn't matter how pissed off I was...Elena, you can count on me...Now, let's get you home. Okay?" I tell her, lifting myself up as she nods at me, looking up at me with watery eyes as she talks in a soft tone.

"You know, even though I've been treating you like shit..You still showed up? It makes no sense...technically..You and I barely know each other." She says as I grab her hand into mine, gently pulling her up to her feet as she gives me a look of confusion.

I stand back, pulling her closer towards me with one arm wrapped around her waist, her head laying on my shoulder as she comments again. "Why did you come and get me after I rejected you, treated you like shit...? Why? I mean, If I were you, I wouldn't have...I would let me drown in my own misery." She tells me as I push open the door, leading us to the car and slowly unraveling my arm from around her. Elena takes a step back, locking her blurry eyes at me as she wipes away her tears. I smile at her softly, leaning into her face and hearing as she exhales deeply when I kiss her forehand before I respond to her questions.

"Even if you told me to not come and get you. I would have...It's weird, Elena. I barely know you and I want to fix that, I want the chance to get to know you better. But, even though I barely know you..You've already changed me..You have made me realize what I want in my life...someone who cares with their whole heart, I want someone who doesn't judge and I want something different than a lame ass one night stand that is meaningless... I want someone who will love me back, just as much as I love them." I tell her, watching as she nods her head at me. I know that she probably won't remember any of this in the morning. But, I still want to tell her, how I feel, what I feel and hope that maybe she feels some of it too.

Elena nods at me, leans against my chest as she exhales and wraps her arms around me, leaning up to kiss my cheeks when she whispers against my ear. "I know, I want to get to know you more too. We should start over in the morning.." She tells me, letting me go and nearly stumbling to the car with a slight laugh.

"Yeah. I'll take you up on that offer, of starting over with each other." I tell her, watching as she nods and then says.."Stefan..?"

"Yeah?" I ask, turning towards her as Elena leans against my car. Her hands against the door, head down. She suddenly looks really sick and just when she tries to say something else, Elena pukes, hard all of the concrete sidewalk and all over the passenger side of my car.

* * *

We don't talk much when I pull up in the drive way, the car in park and the lights are all off around the house, when Elena turns towards me with an embarrassed look. "Sorry about the puke on the side of your car." She says, her voice low and cheeks flushed.

I nod at her, not wanting to say anything. Instead, I just get out of the car. Opening her side of the door and grabbing her by the hand. Slowly and carefully leading her towards the house. I hear Elena groan as I open the front door and turn on the bright lights.

"Oh God! Please, turn that off..Please!" Elena says, shielding her eyes and kicking off her shoes as she stumbles into the house and goes directly towards my bedroom without any hesitation. I hear her mumble something over her shoulder as she walks away, and all I can make out of her words are "...You...Coming?"

I smile slightly as I walk into the room. But, my jaw nearly drops open when I see her. Elena's laying on top of the covers, face up as she looks up and me and smiles widely. "I'm sorry! I kind of hog the bed." She tells me, a smile lingering on her face when I smirk at her, pulling off my shirt as she gawks at me for a long moment, clearing her throat to speak.

"Wow, You know...every time I see you, you seem to be getting hotter and hotter...When did you get so hot?" She says, a wide grin on her face as I watch her get up on her knees. She watches me , when I step in front of her with a silly smile playing on my lips. I know what she's trying to do...Just like what she was doing in Vegas...trying to play all sexy and hot until I fall under her spell of seduction. But, a huge part of me is screaming NO! and that seems to be the part that's winning over everything else.

"Me hot? Really?" I ask her in a teasing way as Elena nods, watching as she places her hand onto my bare chest and runs her hands up and down my rib cage, stopping just below the waist band of my pants.

"Mmmmhmmm..Really hot, like...you know...red hot!" Elena rambles on as I watch her pull her arms around me, pulling me on top of her and kissing my chest and then trailing her lips up to my neck. I exhale deeply, almost falling on top of her as she giggles at me. But, I stop myself with my elbows placed on each side of her, my face just inches away from hers as Elena caresses my face with her long olive colored finger tips and whispers against my ear in a sweet velvety tone.

"I wish I would have never loved him, because you are way better...I'm sorry for hurting you! I never meant too..I just...I don't know how to be around you, Stefan. You scare me in a good way though and I don't want to ruin this with being stupid tonight..I barely know you. But, I can't deny that I'm falling in love with you already, it's crazy I know..But, I feel something for you and even when I don't want too..It still lingers." She says, wrapping her arms tightly around me as I inhale through gritted teeth.

Shit. If only she wasn't drunk and we knew each other longer. I would take her in my bed and never let her go. But, I barely know her and I don't want to ruin the chance of getting to know her with using her while she's vulnerable and drunk, full of whatever pain I know that she's feeling. I want this to be Vegas all over again. Me and my drunk ass sleeping with a girl that wasn't supposed to matter at all...But, the difference now is that somewhere done the line that separated us then. Now, Elena matters to me and I don't want to hurt her.

"I know...I know.. We can talk about it in the morning...When you're sober. Let's go to sleep." I tell her, kissing her cheeks softly as Elena groans when I get up, watching as she lifts herself up and nods at me, leaning against the head board on one of my pillows when I pull the covers back and get under them.

Elena gets up slowly too, smiling at me sadly as she pulls the covers back and slips under the sheets with me. I watch as she turns her back towards me with a loud sigh. I observe her for a moment, debating in my head..I want to know her, I do. But just for tonight, I want to hold her in my arms, to feel her against me as I sleep and listen to her heart beat fill my ears.

I watch carefully as she snuggles up into the sheets more before I pull Elena towards my arms. I hear quietly when she breathes in and out and then snuggles up against my chest without a word. Tightening my grip around her when Elena yawns out a small breath and then softly says "Good night, Stefan." Before she dozes off into her dreams.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

The morning lights shine through the blinds in his room, I can hear the crashing waves outside of his window and what sounds like seagulls squawking above the house as I shake my head..which feels like a million pounds, the noises pounding against my ears drums. I'm hung over again. But for some reason, this time it feels way worse than ever before..I'm feeling guilty and my stomach is doing flips as I get up and notice that he's gone. Stefan's side of the bed is made and all I can think about is that he's gone for good this time. But, my racing and spinning head stops it's nonsense when I look over and see a note on his pillow, addressed to me in his perfect hand writing.

I pick it up with shaking hands, leaning against the headboard as I exhale and grit my teeth together before opening the cream colored envelope in my hands. I scan the words slowly, read them out loud in a soft voice as I mentally prepare myself for another heart break.

_Elena,_

_I went surfing..Breakfast is on the counter in the kitchen. Hopefully, I'll be back by the time you wake up...By the way, I want to talk to you about last night._

_-Stefan _

Last night? What the hell did I say last night...Fuck! I hope that I didn't ramble on and on like an idiot! I know what you must be thinking...me and drinking don't mix! Well, you're right! I'm not an alcoholic by any means. But, I do like drinking it up sometimes, just so that I can forget all the times I've been crushed, so that I can erase the guilt of loving too much or loving the wrong person for one night too little... Part of me, the drunk part loves the nights like those in the bar where I just feel numb for the night. And, it seems to hate the mornings when I have to go back to reality and face everything that I've wanted to forget.

* * *

I pulled on one of his shirts. It smells just like the ocean and the fresh mist of sea air that surrounds this place. Taking a brief moment to picture Stefan in it, when I place the fabric up to my nose and inhale his scent in deeply. Walking into the kitchen and not really hearing when he opens the back door and slips into the house.

"It doesn't stink does it? You know..because if it does. I can have you wear something else of mine." He comments, leaning against the back of the couch with a smug smile on his face.

"Ha. No...It doesn't stink...smells good actually..Kind of like you. Look, Stefan I read your note. The one you left on the bed and I just..I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you and I sure as hell never meant to say that I don't feel anything for you. Because, I do. I feel everything when I'm around you and it scares the hell out of me." I tell him, watching as he pushes his himself away from the couch and walks over to the island in the kitchen, where I'm standing behind it on the other side of him.

"It scares me too. Elena, because I feel things when I'm around you..that I've never felt with anyone else..Not even that Brooke, the girl that I thought I could use to make you jealous with. Ha...She was a mistake and I guess, I'm sorry too." He tells me, placing his hands on to counter and smiling at me with a warm facial expression.

"Uhh...about last night...If I said something stupid..I'm sorry." I tell him in an apologetic tone as Stefan exhales with a slight laugh, shaking his head and looking down before he lifts his gaze back up to my face.

"Oh last night? What? You mean, about the part of me being really hot and us having sex...for like the fourth time?" He questions with a laugh, in a joking manner as I feel my cheeks get redder and I place my hands onto my face in total embarrassment.

"Oh my god..We slept together, again? Oh dear God! You must think that I'm such a slut! I'm so sorry for hitting on you, for-" I tell him, my voice cutting off in a panicked tone. But my head stops it's sudden nervous breakdown with what really happened in his bed and my voice catches, when I see Stefan slap the tile counter top with his hand and lets out a gut wrenching laugh.

"Relax! We didn't do anything..I mean..Hell, I've thought about it a million times though..You and me together in this house on every surface of everything sounds very tempting...every which way, every position possible. But, I don't want to do that..yet. I was thinking that before we get to the having sex everywhere part..We could actually get to know each other first." He comments, holding his aching stomach and giving me a huge grin.

"Ha..Wow! You really had me fooled. But, hey I guess I deserve it... I..uhh.. What did you have in mind?" I ask him with a smile, matching his sudden happy tone as he walks over to me, grabbing my hands into his when he speaks with a straight face.

"How do you feel about..Paris, France? Vienna, Austria? The Caribbean? Pick one. Pack for it and let me know...I want to show you everything that you're missing out on." Stefan says with a genuine smile as I give him a confused look and let go of his hands.

"What about my job? I can't just pick up and leave it...What about this scandal that's threatening to bring us down..? Hmm? Have you thought about any of that stuff. And, what do you mean by the things I'm missing out on..I'm not missing out on anything!" I exclaim, huffing out a breath as Stefan shakes his head and lets out another laugh.

"Well, Caroline gave you 3 weeks of whatever you want to call it..time off...a suspension...whatever. And, this scandal is the perfect reason to leave town for a while and spend some time with you...I have camera's following me everywhere I go and I'm sick of it. I want to be anonymous in a city for once..with a beautiful woman on my arm and not have to explain a damn thing to anyone if I make out with her in public." He tells me with a wink as I scuff at his words.

"Well, that's great and all..But-" I begin to say as Stefan laughs again and smiles even wider at me, leaning over to grab my hand into his again. But, he stops short when I pull them away and place them across my chest instead.

"Just pack for whatever place you would want to see more..Don't worry about anything else. I've got it all covered. Plus, what better way to spend some time with you, without people hounding us about what we are to each other...This could be a lot of fun." He tells me with a grin and I look up at him, locking my eyes on him and inhaling deeply.

"What are we exactly? A couple? Friends? Lovers? Friends with Benefits? What am I to you?" I ask, tightening my grip around my arms more as I watch him closely.

I hear as Stefan exhales deeply, lets out a small laugh and shakes his head before he looks back up at me and responds. "Well, I'm hoping that since we will be given these 3-4 weeks to be alone together without any distractions that we can figure it out and at the end of our trip...I can answer you truthfully and mean it." He says with a smile and turns to leave the kitchen. But, my soft voice seems to stop him in his tracks when I ask the one question that has been swimming in my head since he brought it up just a while ago.

"You said that I'm missing out on things..What did you mean by that?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips and watching as Stefan turns back towards me again, leaning against the wall when he runs his hands through his hair and speaks softly.

"Hah...What I meant by that? I meant that you're missing out on life! Not giving anything a chance and instead going to bars and drowning yourself with guilt for your mistakes. I guess, I want to help you change that. Elena, I want to show you the world and make you realize that there is so much more to life than what you and I are both doing to ourselves...drowning... and just trying to make it...to survive without crashing and burning." Stefan tells me with a sad face as he pushes off the wall and I hear him walk away, speaking over his shoulder as he goes.

"Start packing, we leave in the morning to one of the destinations you pick out..I'll be in my office. Just knock on the door when you figure out in what city or country you want to be anonymous in, together...By the way, doesn't have to be the one's I said..We can go anywhere you want, any place you dream of... Just let me know."

* * *

**A/N: So, I kind of wanted to have some fun with this about SE going away to another country/city to get to know each other! So, where do you all think they should go to be "anonymous" together? **

**Please let me know if you all have any ideas & what you all thought of this update! I would love to hear your ideas! :) **

**-Until Next Time-**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989 **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey all! So, Here's CH.18! Hope you all like it. It switches between Elena and Stefan's point of view once again. :)**

**Enjoy & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- Waking Up In Vegas-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I sit in the tub for a while, my feet playing around with the knobs of the hot water. My hands are already shriveled up and the water's run cold. But, I can't stop thinking about what Stefan had told me earlier, about what he wants out of life. I think about it as I lean my head against the wall of the tub and sigh out a breath. I had that once, everything that he had said, love like no other...But, then it ran cold like the what I'm sitting in at the moment, this cold water that's surrounding me.

Matt and I had drifted for so long, that after a while it was over and that was that. I didn't even beg him to stay because I knew that we were done. Since then, it's been random guys, dates...and then there was Jake. Who, I thought I had feelings for. But, really it was hiding from the facts of actually having feelings for Stefan instead.

I don't know what he thinks this traveling will do, what this distance away from our little world that we've built here, will accomplish. But, I want to find out..I want to experience it all, in the one most romantic city in the whole world..Paris, France...with him and hope that maybe, we can grow closer in our relationship because of it instead of growing further apart by the lies that surround us in this little bubble that we've secluded ourselves in. Just me, him and the media running rampant with stories that don't even make any sense anymore and with truths that are somewhat mixed in between the lines of all this madness.

* * *

I don't seem to really care that his door is closed shut to his office or that its eerily quiet when I stumble into it, the towel on top of my head has fallen around my shoulders as he looks up from the pile of paperwork on his desk, giving me a warm smile as he breathes in deep.

"Have you decided where you want to go?" He says, a pen in his hand and a pair of glasses on his face as I watch him lean back into his chair and smile widely at me.

"Yeah...I want to go to Paris with you..just to two of us, I'm hoping no one follows." I tell him, almost shyly as he laughs.

"Okay. I'll call my guy and make arrangements for the limo." Stefan says, spinning the pen around in his hands and placing it on the desk.

"A limo?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side as he smiles even wider.

"Yeah, but that won't be all of my little surprises..I know a few people in Paris and we'll have fun. No work stuff. I promise. But, I know one thing for sure. No paparazzi either, no one will follow, I can assure of that." He says as he gives me a smile and opens a drawer in his desk.

"What about if they find out about us, together in Paris for three weeks? The magazines, the media are going to be a damn storm of speculation when we come back." I tell him, watching closely as Stefan scratches the back of his head and lets out a small laugh.

"Elena, let them talk. I don't care, anymore..They'll always have something to gossip about. You should know that first hand anyways. So, let them. You and I will both know the truth and if it gets too much to handle. I just make a few calls, call in a few favors and it'll calm them all down. You have nothing to worry about." Stefan states in a reassuring tone as he watches me nod at him and look down at my feet briefly.

"Oh, Hey! here, catch. You'll need these, eventually." He tells me with a wink as I turn towards the door to leave his office. But turn back when I see him throw a black box towards me.

"Why are you giving me this?" I ask him in confusion, staring down at the black box in my hands, opening it to reveal a pair of small diamond earrings.

"Because, Elena...I want you to look good and to enjoy yourself a little." Stefan says, smiling gleefully as I shake my head and leave his office with the earrings in my hands.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I feel like the morning has gone by too quickly as I watch Elena lean her head against my shoulder, she's half asleep and our carryon bags are laying by her feet. We've been at the airport for the last hour, both of us waiting patiently for the flight to France.

I'm torn though, as I sit here and watch her sleep. I want to touch her face, to lean into her and kiss her soft lips that are taunting me as she sleeps. But, I stop myself and remember that she's not like the others, I had promised that I wouldn't use her, like I did them. It's not fair to her or whatever her and I have going on. And, because of it, it makes me want to be a better person. To show her that I'm really not like the media and everyone else thinks I am. A playboy, a rich man that does nothing more than get drunk and use woman for my own fun and games.

So, instead I move a small strand of Elena's fallen hair behind her ear as she stirs and slowly opens her eyes. "Hi." She says simply, blinking away the sleepiness as I smile at her.

"Hi, yourself. So, I was thinking that you'd like a first class flight to Paris.." I inform her, watching as her brown eyes widen and she smirks.

"First class, seriously? What happened to the 'private jet'?" She asks in a teasing tone, lifting up her head off my shoulder as she leans back into her seat, placing a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. I watch when she stretches her arms over her head and yawns out loud.

"I didn't want to put any extra eyes on us..If you know what I mean..I want this to be normal as possible, for you...for me. Elena, I don't like all this 'fame' that I've acquired with the business that Damon and I own..If it were up to me, I'd give up all this money, all this fame..just to be normal." I tell her, watching as he lets out a small giggle and then stretches her legs out next.

"Oh, You really don't look like you do...Come on, Stefan. When I met you in Vegas. You didn't hide from the cameras, you welcomed them! But, now all of sudden..your hiding or at least trying to not make it obvious as to who you are. I bet you money if I asked half of these people at the airport right now, who they think you are...they would all know, just by the mention of your last name." She says with a smirk as she gets up and I watch her walk over to an elderly couple, excusing herself with a politely smile and then pointing back to me when she bends down at the waist and whispers into the elderly woman's ear.

I watch with surprise as the woman smiles and winks at me and then she hugs Elena. I want to laugh, it's silly..this game that she's playing. But, when she skips back to her seat and sits back down next to me. I can't help but not ask what the elderly woman had told her, who she thought I was.

"So, what did she say?" I ask her, turning from Elena and waving back to the woman who blushes at me and grins widely as I lift my hand up and wave at her.

"What did you say to her?" I ask, turning my attention back to Elena as she smiles gleefully.

"Oh, nothing much..I just told her that I was going to Paris for the first time ever with my very wealthy boyfriend and she gave me some advice. But, you were right..She has never heard of you." Elena tells me with a grin as she grabs my hand and leans towards my ear as I ask her in a soft tone about what the advice was.

"You can't stop loving or wanting to love because when its right, it's the best thing in the world. When you're in a relationship and its good, even if nothing else in your life is right, you feel like your whole world is complete. And, she told me to live in the moment with you. " Elena tells me in a soft tone as I feel her lean into me and kiss my cheek.

"That's good advice..But, you do realize that you just called me your boyfriend...?" I ask her, my voice trailing off as Elena shakes her head, backing away from me and smiling.

"Yeah...Because, that's what I'm hoping you'll be for me after this three week vacation in the city of love is over." She states, grabbing onto my hand as I smile at her too. Elena leans her head back onto my shoulder as she exhales.

"What's your favorite color?" She asks suddenly.

"Uhh...A dark wine red..What's yours?" I ask her, feeling as she grips onto my hand tighter and speaks softly.

"I love green...like the color of your eyes." Elena comments, glancing up at me with a heartwarming smile. I smile at her too, kissing the top of her head as she doesn't even flinch, just leans her head back onto my shoulder and closes her eyes for a moment as I watch her.

Three weeks, of getting to know her, of finding out everything I can about this girl..Elena Gilbert, that I'm falling for..is going to be the best three weeks of my life.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I want to be in this moment, in this city, forever. I don't want to leave as I sit here on the balcony staring down at all the people below, moving around in a fast paced motion. And here I am, observing life move on around me quickly that it takes me a moment to catch my breath from all the beauty of what Paris is. Stefan and I have only been here for a day and I'm already in love, with the city and slowly starting to realize that my feelings for Stefan haven't disappeared yet and that in fact, they've grown a bit more since late last night when we made our way into the hotel room and he told me to wear the diamond earrings he gave me just a few days ago.

"What are you doing out here alone? Want some company?" He asks, placing down a latte on the table in front of me as I place my laptop on the table too and nod at him.

"So, what are you writing about?" He asks, curiosity in his voice when he glances over at my computer screen and sees my word document open, black letters spilling out on the once blank page.

"I'm writing about, you..actually." I tell him truthfully as he grins and I watch him push the chair that he's sitting in towards me more, looking over at the screen to get a better view.

"Oh, I hope you're not already complaining about how I didn't let you ride in a limo last night.." He tells me with a smirk, giving my head a pat as he leans back into his chair and hears me exhale.

"No, actually...I'm telling the world about how wrong they are about you. You're a great guy, Stefan. I just wish more people could see that." I tell him, watching as he gives me a beaming smile and in an almost embarrassed way, he blushes a bit.

"Well, if you think that I'm great now. Just wait until you see what I have planned for us tonight. You will love me!" He says, his green eyes gleaming as he leans towards me, whispering against my ear.

"If you think that Paris is beautiful during the day, you'll love it at night...I just hope you don't get sea sick." He says as I clear my throat, swallowing hard when I catch the smell of his cologne swirling around my head and all I want to do is pull him towards me. But, instead I sit still watching when Stefan gets up and straightens out the creases in his black suit jacket and dark jeans that he's wearing.

"Be ready at 8pm. I want to start over with you, the right way. So, Miss Gilbert. Will you be my date?" He says, extending his hand towards me as I smile at him.

"Sure. I'd love too. Mr. Salvatore." I tell him, grabbing his hand into mine as he winks at me and I watch when Stefan walks back onto the hotel room. But, right before he leaves the room, he turns around again, smiling with a delighted expression.

"Okay, Just wear the earrings and your favorite dress..I've got the rest covered..Your ride will be picking you up here at 8pm sharp...I'll see you tonight, beautiful." Stefan comments before leaving the room. I watch him leave, leaning against the back of my chair as I shake my head...He's full of surprises and tonight will just be the start of it all...I can feel it.

* * *

I give myself a once over, staring back at my makeup that seems perfectly done. It's light and matches the small tint of rosy red in my cheeks as I hear my cell phone ring and I grab it off the table that it's sitting on. I smile when I realize that it's a text message with an almost cryptic note.

Stefan: Go down stairs now. Your carriage awaits, princess. See you soon.

Carriage? What? My brain's trying to wrap around his words. But, I don't want to over think it. Instead I straighten out the creases in my loosely fitting red dress that is just a little bit above my knees and place my long brown pin straight hair over my shoulders.

Exhaling and inhaling a few times when I close the door behind me and finally make my way down the stairs to the person who's waiting for me. I'm half excepting Stefan to be the one waiting with a rose in his hand. But, a small frown mixed with a grin flashes across my face as I see what he was talking about.

"Miss Gilbert?" The driver asks, hopping down from the brown and white horse that he's sitting on. The horse drawn carriage is decorated with small dyed green flowers and has a letter on the seat of it as the man helps me into the carriage and he smiles widely when he says "The guy who planned this all out, Mademoiselle , must really like you."

"Yeah, I guess he does." I respond quietly. Holding the letter with Stefan's hand writing on it as I open the envelope eagerly and read his words to myself.

_Elena, _

_I hope you enjoy the little tour of the city lights of Paris at night. I know how much you said you wanted to see it..together. So, don't worry..We'll do that as well. But, I thought you could take it all in for a moment and enjoy it alone for a while too. _

_I'm waiting impatiently for you, see you soon._

_-Stefan_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I watch as the carriage driver pulls the carriage around a pavement pathway that has bright lamp lights scattered on each side, red flower petals are distributed all over a long red carpet that leads all the way to what looks like a dock and in the distance, I can tell that he's taken me to a very expensive yacht that's decorated with holiday lights and I can hear the faint sound of my favorite song being played nearby with the sounds of a violin and a piano playing the melody, the smells of homemade food fills my senses as I smile more and realize that this is where Stefan and I will be having dinner.

My heart swells a bit as I open the door and when I look up, my eyes are met with the driver's face. He's smiling at me as he hands me another envelope and says "You might want to open that before you go into the yacht, madam."

I nod at him, opening the cream colored envelope that once again has my name written on it in Stefan's hand writing and I smile a big goofy grin when I read the words that are written on the card inside.

_I know you're probably wondering..What you're doing in front of a yacht. Let's just say, it is all part of my plan. Can't wait to see you._

I smile at the driver, handing him a few Euros. He thanks me and watches me when I get out of the carriage and follow the trail that makes me feel like I'm in a fairytale. My stomach churns with nervousness after a few minutes when I look up and see him, standing in front of me in black suit, a green tie around his neck and a blissful expression on his face.

"Good evening, Miss Gilbert. You look, ravishing. I was thinking that we could get to know each other a little better. My name is Stefan Salvatore. I'm pretty popular in the states..But, here..not so much and I need a date for tonight...You see, this yacht has a dinner inside for two and I would hate for it to go to waste. So, Elena would you like to accompany me to dinner and a memorable night in Paris, that you'll never forget?" He says, taking his hands out of his pockets and extending one of them towards me, the other is holding a small box, similar to the one that the earrings were in as he smiles and right before I grab onto Stefan's hand, he speaks softly to me.

"This is for you, it matches the earrings..I figured you would want a set." Stefan says, he sees me eyeing him for a moment without speaking as he takes out the shiny diamond necklace and steps behind me, I feel him graze against the back of neck as he moves my hair to the side, leaning in and kissing the back of head gently as I feel Stefan place the necklace around my neck and then he steps away, beaming with pride and happiness in his green eyes when he looks at me.

"What is all this?" I ask him, a bit of confusion hitting my tone as I hear the music become louder and I can hear the water beneath the dock hit against it a bit as Stefan smiles again, this time it seems as if his green eyes are smiling with him when he leans into me, placing his hand around my waistline and kissing my cheek as he whispers sweetly in my ear. "I'm just taking the little old woman's advice from the airport...I'm living in the moment with you..Now, come on, you have seen nothing yet. I'm full of surprises tonight. Let's go, gorgeous."

* * *

**More fun to come and a lot more surprises as well! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates! **

**-Until Next Time-**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! So, Here's CH.19! Again, sorry that the Chapters seem so off. This is supposed to be CH.19! Enjoy & Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

She smiles at me as I lend her my hand, watching Elena slip her hand into mine, when I open the sliding door to the deck that's decorated with pink and red rose petals on the wooden floor, a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice chest on the side of the table and candles in the middle of the green table cloth, our dinners covered by a silver lid.

I turn towards, Elena grinning almost as she does the same and whispers softly. "Thank you." Before stepping outside and turning towards me with a bashful smile.

I pull the chair out for her, taking her jacket and handing it to one of the guys who's standing nearby, a smile on his face too as he takes her jacket and places it on a coat hanger inside of the yacht.

"Do you do this for all the girls?" Elena asks, her hands nervously clasped in front of her as I smile, shaking my head. "No, only the ones that I really like."

"Aha. So, what's for dinner?" Elena asks, her eyes shining as I nod at her. Watching as she carefully lifts up the lid to her plate and laughs. "Pot au feu, beef stew with vegetables? Man, just when I was hoping for junk food!" She says in a joking manner as I laugh. I can't help it, when she smiles..I smile too...When she laughs, I do the same. It's like a chain reaction.

"It's good. I promise and the dessert will be good too!" I tell her, smirking at her as she lifts up her fork and locks her eyes on me. "Oh, I bet it will." Elena comments, taking a bite of the food and closing her eyes, almost as if she's savoring the moment.

* * *

We talk, laugh and joke with each other for what feels like hours, asking random questions all the while. However, I guess the time isn't on our side when I feel the yacht get closer to shore and the captain announces that we're ready to dock. I watch as Elena nods and frowns a bit all at the same time.

"Wow, just when I thought that the night wasn't over...that you and I would find out more dirty secrets about each other. Like, why that girlfriend of yours left you..And, I was hoping I could tell you more about my ex..Matt. We're back to where we started." Elena tells me, sadness in her brown eyes as she wipes her mouth with a napkin and places it on the table, right next to her empty glass of champagne.

"Well, she left because I told her too...Rebekah and I were all wrong for each other. I guess that's why I've spent years trying to fill that void that she created...I miss her. But, we're better off as friends." I tell Elena in an honest tone, watching when she leans over to me, grabbing my hand into hers and smiles softly when she speaks. "You won't be sad forever, Stefan. Trust me, no one ever is...when they find something they can't live without."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

We leave before the waiter can clear our plates. My words to Stefan are playing on a loop as he helps me off the yacht, both of his hands firmly around my waist. His eyes staring directly into mine as he speaks into the cool air that surrounds us.

"I'm glad that we did this, you know..away from everything...Just the two of us. It's fun." He says sweetly, placing his hands around my waist and embracing me, not saying a word as he holds me against his chest and I lean into him, pulling back a bit to look him over. He's got this content look in his eyes, he's relaxed and enjoying this, probably as much as I am. Probably hoping that this night between us, this normal night of two people who enjoy each other's company will never end.

"So, Mr. rich guy...What else do you have up your sleeve?" I ask him, watching as Stefan smiles, grabbing my hand into his and turning towards me. "Well, I was hoping that we could catch another carriage ride together and then, well...you'll see." He tells me with a wink as he pulls me against him, his arm over my shoulder while we walk together.

"Fine. Don't tell me..I'll just have to guess." I comment, a playful tone in my voice as Stefan laughs.

"Fine...Let's play a game, instead...A getting to know each other game." He says with another loud laugh. I feel as it vibrates throughout his body and then I agree to it in a soft tone. "Sure. I'll go first."

"Favorite movie?" I ask him, hearing as he thinks for a moment. I look over at him briefly, remembering the way his nose crinkles a bit when he's deep in thought.

"Uhh, any mafia movie..And, I kind of also like a good romantic comedy every once in a while." He answers, looking down at me as he smiles and then he speaks again.

"My turn...hmm...Did you always want to be a journalist? A writer?" He asks, watching as my cheeks begin to blush. I've never really had anyone ask me this before, I mean...not any guy that I've dated has ever really been interested in anything, but my body...or my face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it started off as a stress reliever in college. I had wanted to start in the medical field, a nurse. But, it didn't work out. So, when I failed my entrance exams for getting into the nursing program...I started to write, and I haven't stopped since. I called up my parents one day and told them, I had found what I'd been searching for, for years..Something that made me smile, an outlet and something that I was good at...journalism. So, a few months later, I changed my major in college and that was it. I never went back after that...never regretted my choice." I tell him, watching as he stops and looks at me, almost as if he's trying to memorize what my face looks like when I talk about the one thing that I'm passionate about, what I love to do.

"You light up, when you talk about it, your career...I can tell that you love it..it's not just writing to you, it's a passion." Stefan states, watching as I nod my head. You know, I've never seen my journalism career as that..But, he's right..It is my passion.

"So, what about you? Did you always want to run a multimillion dollar company with your brother?" I ask him, continuing to walk and watching as we pass by the horse drawn carriage.

"Let's walk." He says in a soft tone, tightening his grip on my hand as we stroll down the carpet that's filled with rose petals. The same one that I had walked down when I was looking for him, passing by all the carriages and getting on the side walk of the quiet street instead.

"Okay." I reply simply, inhaling the scent of Stefan's jacket that's been around my shoulders since he placed it there before we left the yacht, he didn't even care that I had my own jacket on..Convincing me that Paris at night is too cold for a thin little black coat, which eventually lead to me agreeing with him and slipping on his jacket over my own.

I can feel his eyes on me as he clears his throat to speak. "No...I don't always love all this attention that I get, all the cameras and media bullshit...I would give it all up, gladly if I could have a normal life, with a beautiful girl and a small family of my own. I would tell Damon to take care of it all and inform Katherine that she could be the new Co-CEO of it...If I could have my dream come true, I would give it all up in a heartbeat." Stefan confesses, watching as my eyes grow wide and my feet stop themselves from my next steps.

"Oh my god...It's beautiful!" I exclaim suddenly, looking from the corner of my eye as Stefan looks up in the same direction, lifting his eyes from the lock he's had on the ground in front of him. When we both notice that all our talking and walking has brought us to the most beautiful view in all of town. It's lead us to the middle of an empty Parisian street, no cars, barely any lights and in the distance, overlooking the small hill that we're standing on, is the Eiffel tower with all of its bright lights and glory, illuminating the darkened night sky.

"It is beautiful...But, I've seen something even prettier..." He comments, his voice trailing off as I feel Stefan let go of my hand, grinning as he spins me around and makes a suggestion that I register quickly. "Dance with me, beautiful girl...in the middle of the street...We can be like that couple in that one movie, The Notebook." Stefan says with a laugh as I feel my body hit against his and my eyes lock on him again.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I watch as Elena nods, her cheeks rosy and her eyes shining in the darkness as she lets out a small laugh. "Sure...Why not...I'd like that."

I take her hand into mine, swaying us back and forth, hearing when Elena laughs a bit. "What are we dancing too? I don't hear any music." She comments, I feel her body tense when I place my hand on the middle of her back, pulling her closer towards me, nearly molding our bodies together as she leans her head against my shoulder and I begin to hum a soft melody.

"I've heard this song before...It's beautiful." Elena comments, pressing herself closer towards me as I nod.

"Yeah, It is." I comment, swaying us back and forth as she giggles and my heart swells at the sound of her little laugh.

"It's an Ed Sheeran song." She informs me, watching as I nod at her again, feeling as she wraps her arms tighter around me and I continue my soft humming of the song...This one that I can tell she loves.

"Remind me, what's it called again?" I ask her, playing dumb as Elena pushes her face a little bit away from mine, locking her brown eyes on me, letting out a laugh and smiling softly.

"It's called..Kiss me." She replies with a soft tone, watching as I lift up my hands and nod at her, our bodies still swaying together but to the silence, outlined by the view and bright lights that are illuminating our shadows. I lean into her more as I leave a soft kiss against her lips, feeling as Elena's lips touch against mine once more when I back away from her, my thumb grazing against her cheeks, when she locks her eyes on me in surprise.

I can feel her heart pick up speed against my own chest as she rests her lips against mine again, deepening the kiss when I run my hands through her hair and she wraps her arms around me tighter, relishing this moment between us when she whispers against my ear in a delicate tone. "This feels like, falling in love..."

* * *

** A/N: More cuteness to come from our favorite couple! I promise! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's CH.20...Let me warn you all that my imagination ran away with me on this update...But, I hope you all like it regardless. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading & enjoy! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-Waking Up In Vegas **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I don't know how long we stay out there, my feet are cold. But my arms are warm around his waistline. Stefan smiles at me as he exhales into the cold air. "Did you really love Jake?" Stefan asks suddenly, my head lifts up from his shoulder as I lock my eyes with him.

Why is he bringing this up now? I don't want to talk about Jake..He was just a distraction, a piece of this puzzle that lead me to him. So as his question lingers around us, he's quiet as he grabs my hand and smiles at me, holding me close to him when he watches me shake my head.

"No...I mean, I thought I did. But, Stefan...I didn't..Part of me didn't, because whenever I would look at him, I'd see you..I've known for a long time that it's been you, that's mattered to me, that has changed everything that I want in life...Stefan, I'm falling in love with you, and this trip..I know it's not over yet. But, these last few days with just us...I've never felt more alive." I tell him, watching as he stops walking, he's got a grin on his face when he turns towards me, his cold hands stilling on my cheeks as he leans into me, kissing my lips. I hold onto him, grip onto his shoulders as Stefan deepens the kiss and I feel his hands run through my hair, a wide sneer on his face when he pulls back.

"Come with me." Stefan says, pulling me against him as we walk the now empty streets of the city. It's perfect, me and him. The way we are with each other, how simple it is. And in that moment, his arms wrapping around me, us walking back to our separate hotel rooms. I don't want this to end, I never want to be without him...I don't and I refuse to be.

"Stefan, where are we going?" I ask with a laugh, the smile that's forming on my face is starting to hurt my cheeks. But, I don't even care anymore, because I couldn't think of a better reason to smile. We're in the city of love, two people who have been so broken for so long, finally found each other amongst the chaos of what are lives have become, back home in LA.

"You'll see...We didn't have our dessert." Stefan comments, tightening his grip onto my hand as we continue to walk, quickening our pace when I turn to look at him. His green eyes are full of determination, full of something that I can't really place. But, his face is relaxed, no stress at all as he glances at me and tilts his head to the side, touching my cheek with his finger tips for just a moment.

"You're beautiful, Elena..Don't ever have anyone tell you differently." Stefan says as I smile at him, this goofy grin showing off my white teeth as he laughs.

"I don't really take compliments very well." I tell him, watching as he leads us down a street that's full of people, lights shining off the building as I realize that we're finally back at the hotel, our hotel and this night, this perfect and memorable night is about to end.

"I can tell, you're blushing. But, I like it..it's cute." Stefan tells me, leading me through the double doors of the hotel lobby. The warmth of the building hitting my face as Stefan smiles again, leaning into me and kissing my cheeks softly.

"Dessert in your hotel room?" I ask him, watching as he nods at me.

"Yeah, why not...we're not done with our little getting to know each other game. So, I figured why not continue it in my room..or continue whatever you want." He tells me as we both watch the elevator doors open and he wraps his arms around me as we enter the elevator and make our way back to his room.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I watch her, staring down at her feet nervously as she lets out a small laugh. "How did you know that I loved that Ed Sheeran song from earlier..when we danced?" She asks, resting her head against my back, Elena's arms are wrapped around me when I finally get the door open and she giggles a bit when we walk into the hotel room. Candles scattered on almost every table surface, music playing low when she closes the door behind us and looks up at me, her eyes almost filling with tears.

"When did you have all this time to do all of this...Stefan, it's beautiful." Elena comments in a soft tone as I smile at her, stepping in front of her, to wipe away her now falling tears.

"I called in a few favors...I know a few decorators here...And as far as the song goes, I've heard you listen to it before, so I just guessed that you liked it." I tell her, my voice trailing off as she shakes her head and sniffles a bit.

"You planned this all out for me...So, the phone call in your office a few days ago back in L.A...wasn't for work, was it?" She asks, hands on her hips and a curious look in her eyes.

"You caught me. No, it wasn't. I had a feeling that you would say that you wanted to go to Paris, I read it once in one of your articles that you wrote for Caroline's magazine that you were featured in..Your dream is to go to Paris and fall in love there...So, how am I doing so far?" I ask her, watching as Elena steps in front of me and places her cool hands onto my cheeks.

" Amazingly, you are doing an amazing job. I can't believe you did this, all for me...Stefan, I love it." She comments, a smile on her face that I wish that I could always see, she truly is beautiful..this girl that I've fallen in love with and all I want to do is stand her with her, smiling at me, both of us happy and in love..forever.

"Of course I did..I'm kind of known for being a romantic." I comment, leaning into her and kissing her forehead as I hear Elena exhale deeply, whispering against me. "I've noticed." She says, wrapping her arms around me and pushing her head back a bit to lock her brown eyes on my intense gaze.

"Have you ever wanted your life to be different?" She asks, clasping her hands behind my head, a smile forming on her pink colored lips as she speaks.

It's a simple question. One that I've thought about a million times before. What my life would be like if I didn't have the money, if I wasn't so privileged...I know what I would want, a wife, kids, a normal house and a family that was full of love and laughter...I would want my life to as normal as possible, just like it feels now, standing in this hotel room in Paris with Elena.

"Yeah, I've always wanted it to be normal...I always thought that Damon would be the one swarmed by the media on a daily basis..not me. But, since I'm single, known as the "playboy". I guess they have no other way of seeing me." I tell her in an honest tone. Watching as Elena nods, a smile forming on her face as she leans against me, leaving a sweet kiss against my cheek before she clears her throat to speak.

"I like normal, this to me..is normal...We are normal. Stefan, I didn't grow up with a lot of money. I've always just grown up thinking that one day, I could be something important, and then I could find someone that loves me back, that I love and eventually have a family with that person...I-" She begins to say as I smile at her, brushing a few pieces of her hair behind her ears as she talks.

"I know, I've always wanted that too...I like normal, this normal. You and Me. It's normal, it's comfortable, it's what I've craved for a long time.." I tell her, watching as she nods, unwrapping her arms from around me, looking around the room again, a smile forming once more as she holds out her hand for me to grab.

"Stay." I tell her suddenly, holding onto her hand and rubbing my thumb against her skin. Watching as Elena turns around, confusion in her brown eyes when she says "Well, of course I was thinking of staying..I mean, we haven't even had dessert yet." She tells me with a grin as I shake my head.

"No, I mean..we can do that later...Elena, stay the night with me...Because, I don't want to wake up in an empty bed tomorrow morning, I don't want to wake up without you near me..I love you, Elena." I tell her, watching as she pivots on her heels, a surprised expression on her face. It's hard to read, I can't tell if she wants to bolt out of the room from my words or if she's just processing my sudden confession as she grips onto my hand and stares at me.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's like I'm frozen in place, his words bouncing around in my head as I turn to lock my brown eyed gaze upon him. Stefan looks nervous, sick almost as he brushes past me, sitting down on the bed.

"You don't need to say anything..I just thought that you should know that these last few days with you have been the best days of my life and I want you to hear the words from me. Truly, honestly without my words being twisted around by anyone...Elena, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I see it now..Please, just stay the night. Just you and me, one night..you can go back to your room in the morning." He says, a worried look on his eyes as he watches me take his jacket off. I can feel Stefan's eyes on me when I turn towards him again, slipping off my high heels this time.

"Look, we don't even have too..We can just-" Stefan starts to ramble, watching as I lean up against him, his eyes locking on me when I sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my finger onto his lips as I lean into his ear, whispering softly against it.

"I love you, too. Stefan, your an amazing man and I'm thankful for you..I don't want to go back home..I'm scared that we'll changed. That it won't be the same, like it is here with us. Simple, and pure..without worry, without stress." I tell him, hearing as he inhales deeply and starts to kiss my shoulder, slipping off the strap to my dress as he speaks against my now flushed skin.

"It won't be. I won't allow it. Why would I ruin everything that I've been looking for, everything that has taken me years to make sense of, to find." He says, his head pressed against me, placing one of his hands onto my cheek, caressing it softly with his finger tips.

"What's that exactly?" I ask him with a curious tone, taking my hands and resting them against his shoulder, feeling as Stefan slowly leans us back and I giggle when I feel the mattress catch the impact of our bodies hitting against it.

"You...I've spent years searching for love, for someone to love and for them to love me back just as equally..I know that we don't know each other as well as you would want. But Elena, I want to try, I'm willing to learn everything that I can about you...however long it takes, I'd wait a lifetime for you, for us." Stefan tells me, his eyes glistening as he slips off the other strap of my dress, feeling his hands begin to unzip the back of it, slowly, agonizingly.

Stefan watches carefully as I nod, swallowing hard at his words..He loves me and in every way, I love him just the same..He's amazing, honest, caring and perfect... And it's all finally out in the open, the feelings between us, this tension of push and pull against us is broken within moments with a confession of love that both of us have been denying for so long is spoken.

He smiles at me, whispers against my ear as I laugh at him, placing my hands on his chest and trailing them down to the shirt that he's wearing, a button up white dres shirt that my fingers tremble against, unbuttoning the buttons as Stefan starts to leave soft kisses against my soft and warm flesh, bringing my hands up as he slips my dress off and his firm grip examines my skin, his touch is careful, soft.

"Let me love you, let me show you what real love feels like." Stefan says, pushing his face away from my body for a moment as I smile at him, nodding and not wanting to say anything. But, I can't help it. This guy, the one that I'm falling in love with has finally told me that these feelings that we've both been denying for months now, aren't just one sided, that he feels it all too.

"I'll stay...but not because I want to sleep with you. Well, partly...But, because I want to know what it feels like to wake up next to you, for you to hold me in your arms...because I love you, Stefan and I don't want to wake up in an empty bed, alone..I don't want to have to ache for you, like I have been.." I confess, my eyes locking on him as he nods and smiles, leaning in to kiss my lips and I feel as he suddenly flips us around. I'm lying underneath him when he smiles and speaks before leaving a searing kiss against my raw lips. "If you stick with me, you'll never wake up alone."

* * *

I'm caught up in the moment as our clothes pile up on the floor, the way his hands touch me. It's like I'm glass, a china doll that he's afraid he'll break if he goes any further. But I feel the hesitation, Stefan's body stiffens against mine momentarily, when he pulls me against him, his lips against my breasts as he lets out a small laugh and continues his assault of kisses on my skin. I close my eyes, feeling like I'm dying slowly when he pushes himself inside of me and all I can say, the only words that escapes past my lips, that manages to mean something, is his name and the sweet and tender confession of love.

I watch as his arms grip against me, leaning up to touch his face. But, instead I find myself clutching against him, trying to hold myself closer to him, to really feel him inside me as my hands slide to his muscular back, his hot breath filling my senses and all I can see for miles is Stefan, he's the only thing that matters in the moment, this purely innocent moment of two people coming together over a confession of love, of the need to be loved and wanting to be loved back without any strings attached.

We don't say anything much, laughs and our speech is muffled by cries and moans, hips grinding against each other, both of our hands are clasps to one another as we fall back against the bed again, a layer of sweat covering our bodies when Stefan hovers over me, licking my skin and leaning against my ear when he says "You taste like honey.." His voice trailing off as I glance up at him, my head has fallen against his chest from exhaustion, listening to the loud pounding of his heart as he plays with my hair, lifting it up and running it threw his hands.

"I could stay like this forever..Right here in this moment with you..Let's not go back to LA. Let's stay here..Me and You, We could open up a small business and live off of the couple millions I have in the bank..We don't even have to tell anyone where we were." Stefan suggestions, watching as I snuggle up against him more, feeling when his hands begin to make small circles against my bare back.

"We have families in LA. Stefan, you have a brother and friends..I can't tear you away from that..I have work and my friends and..." I start to say, hearing when Stefan exhales and leans down to kiss the top of my head.

"I know..I know that we have lives back in LA. But, I would take this life, this time with you in Paris...Us, here..now..in this moment...over all the media and press and attention, any day." He informs me, watching as I lift my head up from his chest and look up at him, a serious look on my face as I reply.

"I wish we could..You have no idea how much I've loved it here with you. I've seen you like no one ever has before...You're not what everyone says you are, Stefan..you are way more than just a "playboy, rich guy." But, we can't just runaway from all of our problems. People know we faked the engagement, someone leaked it to the media and now when we go back, we have to face the questions..We need to clear the air." I tell him, feeling as he lets out a heavy breath, his hands still on my skin. "I know. But, I don't want to loss you in the process of the firestorm that the media will create around us." He tells me, bring up my hand to his lips and kissing it softly as he listens to me try to reason with him.

"You won't. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Stefan..You mean way too much to me now to ruin it all. I love you, I love your company and I don't want to be without you anymore..So, we'll face it all together. If anyone asks...It was a silly publicity stunt that was taken out of context because we're just really dating..that's all." I tell him, hearing him let out a laugh, holding onto me tighter.

"Dating, huh? Like boyfriend and girlfriend..Exclusively." Stefan says, watching as I let out a small laugh, leaning forward to run my hands through his hair when he holds me closer to him.

"Yes..Just me and you, together...I like that, dating exclusively." I tell him in a sincere tone, watching as he nods his head, leans into me and leaves a simply kiss on my lips as he replies with a sweet answer. "Me too. Because I want you all to myself, I want to be selfish with you, Elena."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I watch her stir against me. The morning breeze is coming in through the open window of my room as Elena exhales and pulls her warm body against mine. I run my hands against her skin, watching as my touch forms goose bumps and she slowly starts to open her eyes.

"Good morning." I reply, hearing as she groans and turns away from me, placing a pillow over her head when she says. "10 more minutes..Please."

"10 more minutes, Looks like I'll have to eat these waffles all alone then..Hope you're not very hungry." I tell her, feeling her push her body away from me, Elena lifts her head up from the pillow, pulling her hair back into a quick pony tail as she looks around and smiles widely.

"Breakfast in bed?" She nearly squeals from excitement and I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, waffles, coffee...the dessert we never got to eat last night... So, I thought breakfast in bed...with me..would be perfect." I tell her, watching her straighten out her pillows, rubbing her hands together as she watches me get up and bring her the food that room service prepared, placing it on her lap.

" It is perfect! Thank you!" Elena tells me, a beaming smile on her lips when she starts to eat the waffles and I snicker at her, glancing in her direction.

"What?" She asks in confusion, glancing up at me, watching when I lean towards her and wipe the side of her mouth.

"You had a little..whip cream..there." I tell her. Elena smiles at me, a wicked grin on her face when she leans into me and kisses my lips suddenly, placing the tray on the end table by the bed before she leans into me.

"You could of just licked it off." She says in a seductive tone, eyeing my bare chest as she shakes her head.

"What?" I ask, my voice is raw and my eyes are stuck on her face when she lets out a laugh and drops something cool against me.

"Oh nothing, I just...oppsie." She says suddenly as we both watch her fork drop onto the bed, the whip cream on it falling against my chest. Elena's brown eyes brighten, her hands push me back and just when I try to hand her a napkin from my side of the bed to wipe it off, she leans against me, her lips and tongue sucking the part of my skin where it had fallen. My eyes close, as my head leans against the headboard and all I can feel is her hands against my body, traveling to the waistband of my sweatpants.

"Elena...Please.." I stammer out, hearing as she giggles, kissing my chest again. But this time, she ends up straddling my waistline. Crawling over to sit on me, so that my eyes lock with her eyes when she leans over, back to the plate of food and takes the small bowl full of whipped cream to the side of waffles in her hands, a smirk forming on her face.

"You know..I've really liked whipped cream..But, this...I like this...who needs waffles...when I've got you..to lick it off of." She says in seductive tone, once again playfully dropping another dab of the whipped cream on my chest and licks it off, again. She laughs as she watches me close my eyes, trying hard to keep my composure. But, her moist lips against my skin are killing me, the way her mouth sucks against my chest and her tongue is making small circles against me are making me want to lose it, to push her away and have my way with her once more, all over again. But, before I can do anything or utter out any words. Elena pushes herself away from me and starts again to dab more of the sweet cream on my chest.

Her eyes grow wide when she hears my voice that's seemed dominate for a while now, too mesmerized by her to even speak. "Aha...Aha...: My voice catches, my breath is staggered when she looks up at me in confusion, starting to lick off some of the whipped cream from her hands, her eyes growing wide when she locks her gaze on me and I smile, a dangerous smile at her as I take her hand away from her lips.

"What..I'm just-" Elena begins to say as I cut her off, placing the bowl onto the messy and unmade bed, leaning into her and holding her hand against my mouth. I can hear her breathing get stuck in her throat when I hold up her hand, licking off the reminisce of the sweet and fluffy whipped cream from her flesh.

"Allow me..." I tell her, grabbing the bowl from the edge of the bed as Elena lets out a laugh and asks with a soft voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having a little fun with this too...My turn." I reply, watching as Elena's brown eyes grown wide when I place my hands onto her shoulder, pulling her down with me on the bed, kissing her lips softly, holding myself up with my elbows when she speaks in a surprised tone, a suggestive and double meaning in her words when she says "Fine...Let's see who tastes better..me or you."

* * *

**Whipped cream and SE...Hm...interesting combination ;) Hope you all liked it! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time- **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews! So, without anymore delay..Here's CH.21! Please let me know what you think :)**

**Enjoy & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE-Waking Up In Vegas-**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I want to stay like this for as long as I live..in his arms, near him.

He's got this smug and proud smile on his face as if he's accomplished something and wants to show it off to the world as I lean into him.

"So, do we ever have to go back..home?" I ask him, watching as his hands leave small circles on my bare back. My head is laying on his shoulder, glancing up at him every once in a while to see if he's still paying attention to what I've been saying this last hour that we've been like this, the sheets nearly on the floor, only covering us both half way, the bowl of whipped cream is empty, somewhere on the floor next to the discarded pile of clothes as we lay on the bed together, blissful, in our own little world of love.

I watch as Stefan's hand is running up and down my arm, leaving goose bumps and sweet, long kisses against my feverish skin.

"No...I don't want to go back..I'd stay here forever if I had too. Just like this. You in my arms, nothing else would matter..no work, no stupid media trying to get pictures of us, wherever we go..all that would matter would be us, being together." He says, his voice raw and filled with lust, with more passion than I've ever heard before.

"So, pretty much..Paris can be our great escape...Screw the rest of the world..because, we have each other..nothing else matters!" I tell him in an informative tone, hearing as he laughs and brings my hands up to his lips, kissing them with a rapid pace. I laugh, covering my face with my hair and pulling it to be inside the curve of his arm.

"Hiding..now?" Stefan asks, his voice playful and light as I nod my head.

Yes. I'm hiding..I'm hiding my face so he can't tell what he does to me, the way my face lights up when he's near or when he leaves fiery kisses against my already heated skin. I nod, giggling more as I feel his hands travel down my body, cupping my ass with his hands.

"Damn, just when I thought we could do what we did last night...all over again." He says against the curve of my neck, leaning into me and kissing my soft, warm flesh.

"Stefan, Please! We have to get up and be productive." I try to argue, hearing as he laughs, pulling me closer towards him and his hands go back up to the middle of my back.

"Uffhhh...We're on vacation..a very good one..Why ruin it with being productive? Look, I'm being productive...right. now." He says, pushing a few strands of my hair away from my face as he hovers over me half way, his eyes glistening when he leans into me and kisses my lips, deepening the kiss and the pressure of his mouth on mine until I feel like all the air is taken out of my lungs and all I need to breath and survive is him.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I want her. All of her. Always.

It's weird because even though I've been with a lot of women throughout the years. No one compares to what I feel whenever I'm around Elena. I love her, no questions asked. Hands down, I love her and if I had to listen to the way she laughs against me, taste the pineapple chap stick on her lips for the rest of my life. I'd be okay with that.

I break away from her to glance down at her as she giggles more, my hands lingering on her hips as I lean into her, watching her eyes grow wide when I roll us over, Elena's on top of me, running her hands up and down my chest, a smile stuck on her face when she leans down and starts to leave sweltering kisses against my bare chest.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask her, listening as she stops her rapid pace, hands running up and down my chest then a pattern of kisses that leaves me wanting to die.

"What? You want me to stop..because..you know..I can." Elena says, pushing her hair back as I try to lock my green, hazy gaze upon her. She's beautiful, this girlfriend of mine..this girl that I love so much with everything I've got, is everything that I've ever wanted..in a woman, in a lover.

"No..please..feel free to continue." I reply, hearing as Elena lets out this cat like hiss and then she leans back into me, finishing off what she had started before I stupidly interrupted her.

"You know...shitt...what are you doing?!" I ask her, inhaling sharply and hearing as she lets out another giggle while running her hot hands against my over heated skin that feels like every nerve is going to explode.

"I'm just having some fun..You said it yourself baby...It's my turn." She says, a cheerful tone in her voice as she stretches out her body against me, trying to roll us over. But failing, I watch as she pouts at me, exhaling deeply. Then, she suddenly stops everything and lays down on my chest, arms crossed over each other and her head turned away from me when she exhales.

"I love this..I love you, so much!" Elena says, resting her head against my chest as she lets out a loud sigh.

"Tired yet? running out of steam?" I ask, running my hands through her hair as she lets out a small yawn.

"Yeah..I am. But, I don't want to move..you don't mind..do you?" Elena asks, pulling her body more so that we're laying equally with each other, the thin white sheet that we had been covered with before is mostly covering her now as I kiss the top of her head, caressing the side of her face with my finger tips and after a few minutes, I hear when her breathing slowly starts to even out and watch as her eyes flutter shut.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I wake up to his arm laying across my chest. Somehow in my drowsy state, I roll off of him and ended up in his embrace instead. Which, I'm really not complaining about now as I watch him sleep. Stefan, his perfect face is blissful when I lean into him, kissing his cheeks softly, hearing as he groans.

I love him. But, we're being reckless. Running away together to Paris and being together like this. It worries me that he'll break up with me over something stupid that the media will portray us as when we get back to the states. I mean, I've met his family and they seem nice..But, what the hell will they all think when they find out that Stefan and I are back together after everything I've put him through, breaking his heart like an idiot...and trying to ignore my growing and intense feelings for him, feelings that were undeniable from the very start..They all must think that I'm such a incompetent woman!

He stirs a bit as I leave another kiss, just above his temple. Suddenly, Stefan's arms around me a growl in his voice as he flips me over and I'm underneath him, my laughter filling every corner of the room with a high pitched, full of happiness laugh, straight from the depths of my heart.

Stefan blinks his eyes open, kissing my lips once more as he speaks against them. "I was going to go take a shower...you want to join me?" He asks, eyes sparkling with pure bliss as I run my hands through his hair.

"Oh, you know..I would love that..But, I'm still sleepy." I tell him, my voice soft and laced with desire as he smiles, slowly moving off of me. But not before leaving a kiss on my lips once more, sweet and savory, making me want to do nothing more than to pull him back into the bed and kiss him like my life depended on it.

"Okay, well..Keep the bed warm then." He replies, getting up and moving into the bathroom in a flash.

"Oh you know I will!" I tell him, grabbing onto his pillow and breathing his scent in, allowing it to saturate into my nostrils...the smell of him, makes me want him all over again. But, I stop myself from going into the bathroom with him, instead trying hard not to picture what we'd be doing once we finally got in there together, in the shower...probably finally taking it, hours later when the water's ran cold.

So, instead I look around the room, holding his pillow against my chest as I bend over the bed and put my bra and underwear back on. A smile lingering on my face that seems stuck when I see his shirt, the same one that he had worn last night when we danced, and before we ended up in bed together. I throw the pillow to the side of the bed, watching as it hits the headboard behind me and walk over to pick up his button up shirt, slipping it over my shoulders as I smile even bigger.

But just before I walk back to the bed, something stops my movements when I bend down. I'm mesmerized by the shiny black and velvet small case on the floor near the chair leg.

I guess I don't hear when Stefan walks out, quietly from the bathroom when I lift myself up from the floor, the black shiny box in my shaking hands as my mind tries to figure out what's in it. But, my heart knows..I know, just by looking at the fancy box, what its contents are.

My eyes are locked on it, my hands shaking and I jump a little when I finally look up. He's standing in front of me, with a black shirt on, a pair of light jeans on him as he smiles at me, saying my name in an almost surprising way. "Elena..."

I swallow hard, trying not to drop the box as I watch Stefan close the gap between us and my eyes start to fill with tears, his hands are on mine, trying to stop them from shaking anymore. But, my nerves are all over the place, my mind is racing and my heart stops when I utter his name softly, watching him open the small box in his hands. "Stefan..." I try to say as he leans into me, placing his finger onto my lips, clearing his throat.

"Let me speak..Please." He says in a sweet and quiet voice as I nod, watching carefully when he bends down on one knee and grabs my hands into his, kissing them both softly before he starts to talk.

"I love you and I know that we still have a long ways to go in this whole getting to know each other better, thing. But, Elena..I want to spend the rest of my life knowing you, loving you and having you by my side. You're my other half and I can't picture it any other way. I don't care what other people think of us..What anyone says about us. Because these last few days have been like heaven to me. I can't live without you and I don't want too. So, Marry me again..This time for real?" Stefan says, opening the box in his hands and revealing a diamond 14kt white gold Henri Daussi engagement ring.

* * *

** A/N: Hmm..So what did you all think about that little twist...? Will she say yes...this time around and mean it? ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time-**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey all! So, Here's CH.22! Enjoy& Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO- Waking Up In Vegas**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

It's like I can't breathe, like all the air is sucked out of my lungs and I'm gasping for it. He stares at me, eyes locked on mine as he starts to get up, a frown quickly forming on his face.

"Say something...anything...please." Stefan begs, his green eyes pleading with me to just open my damn mouth and utter anything at all. But, the moment I do..that instant, I regret them.

"I need to think about it." I tell him, letting go of his hands as he too gets up completely, straightening out his shirt and tilting his head to the side.

"What?" He asks, confusion and distance in his eyes as he tries to take my hand into his and I turn away, grabbing my purse off the table and then my coat. "I need to get out of here." I state, not turning to look at him as he clears his throat to speak. "NO!" Stefan shouts, quickly coming between me and the few inches that I have to make it to the door.

"Why not? Let me go..please!" I tell him, my eyes filling up with tears as he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.

"Not without a damn explanation! You can't just leave me here after I asked you to marry me! what the hell is wrong with you!" Stefan says, anger in his tone as I lock my eyes on his, dropping my purse to the ground, wiping away my tears, blinking my eyes at him as I speak in a hurried and shaky tone.

"You want to know why I can't marry you..Why it would never work!" I shout, watching as he tenses at my words, scratching his head as he closes his eyes, almost as if he's trying to figure out if he wants to hear what I have to say to him. But, I need to tell him, to know that it's not him..that's it me..I'm the one with the problems and if it wasn't because of it, because of this secret that I've been drowning in, that killed my relationship with Matt over time and now..It will surely kill my relationship with Stefan...If it wasn't for that, I would have said yes in a heartbeat.

I know it, the look in his eyes, the worry on his face as he takes my hand into his, slowly moving us to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, our legs dangling over the mattress and barely touching the floor. When I turn towards him, my hands shaking in his. I mentally try my hardest to prepare myself, silently praying that once I tell him, that once I say the words out loud to this wonderful man that I'm in love with, that just like Matt and all the others in my life..He'll leave. It's easier when they leave, no more obligations, no one feeling sorry for me or my situation.

Stefan watches as I exhale deeply, shutting my eyes tightly before I begin to speak with a strangled tone, pushing away the sadness in my voice. "Umm..I don't know how to even tell you this..I love you, Stefan. I do and I don't want to let you down...If it was under any other circumstances, maybe things would be different. But, let's face it. I could never give you what you would want as a wife..I could never be that girl..for you." I tell him, swallowing hard as the tears start to resurface on my face. My body quivering as his thumbs graze against my cheeks and he wipes away the falling tears. Yet, I still try my best to sniffle them back.

"Elena, please tell me what's going on..Why you don't want to marry me. What's the big deal?" Stefan asks in a soft tone as I take a deep breath and hold onto his now trembling hands as he leans into me, wiping away my tears again.

"It's not that I don't want to..I would! You have no idea how much I would want to be your wife, one day..But, Stefan..I don't see it happening...You having a happy life with me, a family! Because, when I was 20 years old. I found out that I can't have children...That's why when Matt and I were getting serious together and when he asked me to be his wife. I froze and then when he found out the truth, it was at Caroline's wedding...That's why I was so drunk that night..I was feeling sorry for myself." I tell him, carefully glancing up at him, pausing to see if he wants to say something. But, when I notice that he doesn't. I continue my confession, my painful secret.

"So, if I marry you..now...If we get too serious...now...Eventually, You'll leave. Because, you'll realize the mistake that you made in being with me and you'll want more, just like he did..After, I told him that I couldn't have kids, Matt was gone, just like that.." I tell him, watching as he shakes his head back and forth, pulling my tearful face towards his chest as I cry against him, in hiccupping cries that make me feel like I'm drowning in my own misery.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I knew. I could tell that the moment I asked her...there was something that she had been hiding, something that she wasn't being totally honest about and now I know.

I'm hurt..But, not for myself..for her...for the life I want to give her..for the life I would give anything for her to have.

I love Elena and seeing her like this, in so much pain over knowing that one day when she decides to have children of her own, she won't be able too. My heart aches for her and the tears that she sheds as I hold onto her, pulling up our bodies so that we're under the now cold covers.

"Shhh..It's okay. It's okay...Elena, we could figure something out, we could adopt." I tell her, holding her against my chest as she balls her small fists up against my shirt, sobbing and shaking into me as I rock us, back and forth in a gently swaying motion.

"Elena, I know that you think that I would leave...But, honey..I'm not Matt! I would never leave you. No matter what the problem is..I love you, Elena." I tell her, hearing as her sobs start to calm down a bit more and then she exhales deeply, watching as my hand brushes against her forehand and then pushes her long hair back.

"I know...I just...I like the way we are now..Maybe if we eventually got serious and things were going great. Then, maybe we could talk about marriage and things like that. But, Stefan..I want to just enjoy this time I get with you..without-" She begins to say, her voice hoarse and tired as I nod at her.

"Yeah, I know, you want to enjoy our time together without any pressure, without judgment or expectations..Look, how about we put the marriage talk on ice for a while and when you're ready for it...we can open that box again." I tell her, wrapping her tighter against me, the dark red blanket that we found in the linen closet around us, securely.

"Okay..But-" She says, hesitation in her voice as I lean into her, kissing her cheeks.

"But, what? There are no 'but's'..Let's just go with the flow of things. I'm not mad, Elena...Trust me..I just want you to be comfortable with me..with us. You can tell me anything." I tell her, hearing as she lets out a sigh, one of relief when I look down at her face, watching when she cracks a small smile.

"Anything, huh?" Elena replies, curiosity in her voice, looking up at me as I nod my head at her.

"Yes, anything." I tell her, squeezing her shoulder a bit as she finally smiles at me, through her still watery and puffy eyes.

"Well, in that case...Let's go home..I want to show my amazing boyfriend off to all my friends...Officially." Elena states in a confident tone, smiling even more when she hears me laugh.

"Anything for you, Plus..If we can't get married..We can at least move in together." I tell her, leaning into kiss her forehead. Feeling the warmth of her skin against my lips when Elena giggles a bit and I hear her sniffle more as she says "I like the sound of that."

* * *

** A/N: Please let me know what you all think. **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates!**

**-Until Next Time-**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews for this story. They truly are motivating! Hope you like this update, I guess it's a bit of a filler chapter. And, I know that it is short, But..I wanted to at least post something. :) **

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE-Waking Up In Vegas**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

You know that feeling you get when you're scared?

The one when your heart races against your chest, like at a million miles a minute. Yeah, well. I'm there, stilling nervously in the airplane seat. Our first class tickets finally came through and Stefan was even able to get us a seat near the exit windows and I'm thankful for it, a small thing that allows me to relax a bit.

He's got his eyes closed, head leaned back and a slight relaxed smile on his face as he exhales, grabbing my hand into his. "We're going to be fine." He reassures me, clasping his hands against mine tightly, not even looking at my face.

How the hell does he even know? That I'm scared. Okay, scared doesn't even cover the damn feeling that's slipping into my thoughts. I'm panicked about the media, once this flight stops and we're back home on the ground...The stories that they'll post are going to be flying off the shelves..I can see the headlines in my head now...**"Millionaire Stefan Salvatore, has romantic excursion with backstabbing ex-fiancé in Paris!" **

**"Ex-Fiancé, Elena Gilbert takes Millionaire for all he's worth..In the beautiful backdrop of Paris, France." **

Those are just a few of them that seem to be running around in my head when I hear Stefan clear his throat and glance over at me, this sleepy smile on his face as he takes his fingertips and brushes my cheek with them. "If you're worried about the media..Elena, don't be. Once we get back home. Things will be crazy because I bet you money that, that same bitch that wrote on those articles about us, is at it again. But, once someone has a nice little chat with her...They'll stop and you'll have your job back, working for Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson." He tells me as I turn towards him, closing the magazine that's sitting on my lap.

"You would go and talk to her...You would talk to Ashlynn for me and fix all this crap?" I ask him, hearing as he exhales and feeling when he tightens his grip around me hand.

"Of course I would. I'm your boyfriend after all! I'll fix it. Now, just close your eyes and relax because your right about one thing, that airport is going to be a shark tank full of media once they get word that I'm on this flight." He says, leaning over and kissing my cheek as I smile at him, placing my hand on his face and smiling. Stefan's right, I shouldn't worry that much..Now, that we finally have each other..We'll be fine.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

10 Hours and 30 minutes later...That's how long this damn flight has been and that's considered the 'shortest' time. Seriously? My body is about to give up on me as I get up and turn around, throwing an exhausted look in Elena's direction, who's face is pressed up against the glass of the window seat that we moved into when we had to switch planes for the rest of our flight.

I swear that I can hear her snoring a bit as she slowly starts to wake up from our red eye flight. She's mumbling something to herself as she finally jolts awake when I throw my unused paper cup at her. "Hey, sleepy head! Wake up...We're home!" I notify her, hearing when she groans and nearly peels her face away from the cold window, leaving a small smug of drool against it.

"Damn that must have been some dream you were having. By any chance was it about me?" I ask, watching as her face blushes a hint of red and she puts her finger against her lips.

"Shh...I don't want everyone knowing..all the things I was doing to you in that dream..Let's just say that you were really enjoying it... .minute." She comments, slowly getting up from her seat, unbuckling the seatbelt from it and stretching a bit once she gets up fully. I smile at her and hold out my hand towards her.

"You ready for this?" I ask her, grabbing her hands firmly into mine as she gives me a bashful smile and nods.

"Baby, whenever you're with me..I feel like I can conquer the damn world! So, yes..Let's go and put a rest to this madness." Elena says, as she grabs onto my hand and I ruffle the top of her head, pulling her against me as I kiss her warm cheek. "Okay. Let's go for it." I tell her, watching as she follows me outside the airplane, our carryon bags in my hands as we both make our way out of the plane and towards the terminal.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I watch as we walk over to the baggage claim, holding onto my purse, sunglasses over my eyes as Stefan pulls our bags from the carrousel with a huge grunt when he pulls the black suitcase towards him, placing it on the ground as he looks over at me.

"Jesus! Elena, what did you pack in here...a dead body? The room service guy, perhaps? He kept giving you those seductive eyes and was like 'Dammnn!' When you opened the door in nothing but my t-shirt on." Stefan says with a wink, pulling the bags behind him as I feel my face redden at his words.

"No! It's just a few things I picked up to bring home with us. I don't know...souvenirs." I tell him with a shrug of my shoulders as he lets out a laugh, throwing his arm over my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

"Aha...But, sweetheart. I'm not taking the fall for this one, once the headlines read 'Stefan Salvatore's girlfriend brings home dead body of hot room service guy!' I'm defiantly going to need to call up my best attorney, to save your little cute butt." Stefan says in a joking tone as I slap the back of his head, watching as he tries to dodge me. But, he quickly fails at it.

"Oh, please..We could go to jail together, You'd look hot in an orange jumpsuit." I tell him, the pit in my stomach growing as we walk down the escalator and see a man in a suit standing in the middle of a large crowd. "All joking aside..Maybe we can role play..I can be the guard and you can be the inmate..once we get home." I tell him, whispering against his ear, hearing as he laughs and takes a step off the escalator, waving at the guy in the suit.

"I can't wait...You'll make a hot guard." Stefan tells me with a wink, a sparkle in his eyes and then suddenly it's gone, the playfulness in his tone is wiped away as he turns towards the guy whose holding a sign with his last name on it in his hands.

"Mr. Salvatore?" The man asks, looking over at me, eyeing me up and down as he smiles and Stefan nods, turning back towards me and grabbing my hands into his own. Giving me a knowing look.

"Yes. Hey, here's an extra $20. If you get us into the limo without having to answering a lot of questions from the media storm outside. I can see them now, and from here..It's not going to be pretty." Stefan comments, exhaling deeply and holding onto my hand tighter as we both hear the man agree and before we know it. We're out the door and facing what feels like a million cameras in our faces.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Mr. Salvatore, Miss Gilbert? Paris together...How does it feel to be back in the states?" One of them shouts at us. I turn to my side and watch as the driver place our bags quickly into the trunk of the limousine. I'm irritated that the story is already out, probably with more lies than truths and god knows what else.

"Miss Gilbert, Is it true that you slept with Stefan just for his money?" Another one of the photographers shouts at us, taking a few rapid pictures of Elena as she puts her head down and clutches onto my hand even tighter than before.

"Of course not!" Elena responds in a quiet tone as I push my way past the crowd and their cameras. Feeling the pressure of everyone on us as we finally get to the door of the limo and I open it, shoving one of the pesky photographers back a bit as Elena slides into the seat first.

I smile to myself and turn to wave at them all as I hear them continue shouting questions, false accusations at us both and then it finally all seems to stop when I close the heavy door behind me and sink down into the leather seat of the limo. But, my whole body goes numb when I look over at Elena and then in front of me.

He's got a magazine covering his face, a grey suit on that looks like it's Armani as he sits with one leg over the other one, an ice cold bourbon sitting near him. Laughing a bit to himself as he places the magazine that I notice quickly is one of Caroline's in his lap. "Tsk, Tsk...You two go to Paris for about a week and you come back with a storm of media following you. Nice touch, little brother..True Salvatore fashion. I give you an 8 for effort on trying to answer the questions..But, here's one that I really want to know. So, How was Paris, Stefan?" Damon asks, a mischievous grin on his face as I rub my hands over my eyes and glance up at him. My jaw is tense when I smile widely and pull Elena closed towards me, kissing her cheek and then turning back towards Damon. A glare directed at my brother when I respond quickly with the best answer, I've got. "Just fine."

* * *

** A/N: Uh oh...Damon in the limo? Surprise! ;) Please let me know what you all think!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Green_Eyes1989 **

**-Until Next Time- **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's CH.24! Hope you all like it! Enjoy & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

You know how every story...Every good story in a girl's life when you're in your 20s, usually starts with "That bitch"? Well. If you don't know..Then, you've never met my best friend Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson.

It's been two days since Stefan and I have been back home and just as he promised he went to go talk to the other magazine company..The LA times. Leaving me to fend for myself and try desperately to get my job back.

I exhale deeply as I pull open the door that leads into Caroline's office. Her curly blonde hair is bouncing everywhere as she shakes her head and yells into the phone. "That Bitch, stole my story!"

I want to laugh, I really do. But, I stop myself as I watch Caroline turn her chair around, feet planted up on her desk, her red and glistening patent Jimmy Choo's are like a blinding reflection of glitz and glamour as I take a seat across from her. Watching as she nods and gives me a saddened look, hanging up the phone in a huff.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you! This place sucks since I told you to take a few weeks off. What the hell was I thinking, even telling you to go anywhere. Elena, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so harsh." Caroline comments, looking up at me from a pile of articles and unfinished papers on her desk.

I nod at her. Silently praying and hoping that Caroline hasn't found out that Stefan and I have been seeing each other, after she told me not too. But, the funny thing about the media and paparazzi is how fast they work, spreading words across magazines and newspaper articles. So, as I stare at her, seeing that small hint of anger in her blue eyes. It's unavoidable and I feel myself sink down into the chair a bit when Caroline throws a magazine at me, the cover nearly shouting BUSTED! on it.

"Care to explain your little 'excursion' with Stefan Salvatore, after I told you not to see him anymore!" Caroline yells at me, watching as I give her my best smile, a sweet one..You know, the kind when you feel your eyes smiling with you too.

"Uhh...It's not what it looks like. I mean, My family gave me a ticket to Paris for a few days and it so happened that Stefan was there too." I tell her, hearing when she scuffs at my words. Crinkling her nose at me and looking disgusted.

"Liar! You and Stefan went there together..It's all over every single magazine and newspaper in the city! You can't really miss the picture of the two of you kissing on that empty street with the background of the Eiffel Tower behind the two of you!" Caroline informs me, watching as my shaking hands grab onto the magazine cover and sure enough, there we are..making out in the middle of a street in Paris!

"Oh my god! Stefan told me that he didn't know anyone in Paris. That we'd be fine." I tell her, hearing as Caroline lets out a loud laugh.

"That's cute. Honey..Have fun explaining that one to the media tomorrow!" Caroline tells me as my mouth nearly drops to the floor and I lock up at her, watching when she throws a piece of hair back behind her shoulder.

"Media...What are you talking about, Caroline?" I ask, hesitation in my voice.

Caroline smiles wickedly, handing me an invitation. My name is neatly written in cursive on it. I open the envelope up and read it out loud, my jaw tightening when I get to the point where it clearly reads 'LA Times invites Miss. Elena Gilbert & A guest to the 25th Annual Journalism Gala and Dinner. Hosted by yours truly, Ashlynn Peterson."

That bitch! She invited me and Caroline to a Gala and Dinner hosted by her! For the love of God! I stop myself from crumpling up the damn piece of expensive and thick stationary and, instead I place it back onto Caroline's desk full of papers. Staring intensely at my best friend as she smiles, leaning forward and placing her hand onto mine when I hear her speak.

"Elena, it's okay. We all got one. It's this huge event for Journalists and their families. I'm sure everyone will be there. Plus, maybe this will be a good opportunity for you and I to talk to her about her trying to sabotage us!" Caroline tells me, a sinister smile on her face as I nod at her. Yeah, she's right. Maybe this will be a good opportunity for us to put this little rivalry to rest for our companies sake and our imagine as well in the limelight!

* * *

Hours later, I open the front door to the house. But, just as I do so. I hear a beep of a car and turn around slowly, watching Stefan wave at me when he parks the BMW in the driveway. I swear the guy has like four different cars that he barely drives around. But whenever he does, it's always his dark blue BMW convertible.

I unlock the front door and lean against it, watching as Stefan steps out of the car. His sunglasses hanging off his shirt when he locks the car doors behind him and runs up to me, joy and pride on his face as he says "I talked to her!"

Shit! I want to scream it out loud, I want to shout it off the mountain tops that Stefan going to talk to Ashlynn...was after all a very bad idea! But, I bite my tongue and smile at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek and wrap my arms around him.

"That's great, baby! Did she say that she's going to stop all this crap and halt her stupid photographers from getting pictures of us?" I ask him, watching as he locks his eyes on me, suddenly the pride and happiness fizzles out when Stefan clears his throat and speaks in a soft tone. "Not, exactly...Um...Well, under one condition." He says, staring down at the floor as I step away from him and let out a laugh.

"She wants conditions? Oh God! I'll give anything for her just to stop this madness! What does she want..money? We can manage that...But, I cross the line at-" I start to say, watching as Stefan lets out a laugh. "No...She wants a date with me."

"Excuse me?" I ask, tilting my head to the side, trying hard to control the jealousy in my voice as I scuff, my eyes wanting to bulge out of my head because if I heard him correctly..He just said that the bitch wants a date with MY boyfriend...My boyfriend...fucking seriously, what is this..the bachelor?

"I cross the line at that!" I tell him, watching as Stefan tilts his head to the side and says in a reassuring tone. "But, it's just one date."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

It's just one date. A night at the Gala that I know Elena and everyone else is invited to. But, I can tell that Elena nearly wants to strangle me as I tell her the unsettling news. She looks like she's going to pass out from anger, turning on her heels and throwing up her hands when she shouts "Awesome! And you agreed to this? What the hell were you thinking!" She yells, opening the front door to the house, stepping around a few of her unpacked boxes and leaning against the wall, taking off her high heels.

"I had no other choice. I was thinking about you the whole time..Come on, sweetheart. It's just a stupid date to a gala for journalists. It's not that big of a deal!" I tell her, watching her closely when she rolls her eyes at me and starts to take her shirt off, heading into the bedroom to change.

Elena's pissed off. I can tell by the way her body stiffens when she pulls another shirt over head and slips out of her skirt, replacing them quickly with a pair of her dark capri sweatpants. "It doesn't mean anything..Elena, if it will stop her from medaling into our personal lives and if it saves the magazine that Caroline has worked so hard to maintain from going underwater. Then, personally I'm all for it." I tell her, watching as Elena sits down on the bed, rubbing her face with her hands as she looks up at me and smiles.

"Fine, then. I guess I'll be the third wheel in between Katherine and Damon! It's going to be amazing..I can't wait. Look, Stefan..Thank you for going to talk to her. I guess you're kind of right. It won't be that bad...We're doing this for the company..for Caroline!" Elena exclaims, getting up from her spot on the bed and walking over to me, kissing me roughly, arms wrapped tightly around me as she smirks against my lips. "Plus, maybe it will be fun to try and make her jealous...And, you too..Oh, maybe we can test out the role play thing that you wanted to do in the bathroom at the Gala. No one will notice, they'll all be too drunk to even realize that we snuck off..." She says, caressing my face and giving me a lust filled glance as I laugh a bit.

"Yeah, That would be interesting...You and me...Sneaking off from a very important night at a party that your rival threw, Getting hot and heavy in one of her 8 bedrooms." I tell her, watching as Elena's face lights up at my words.

"What?" She asks, her voice in shock. Eyes glued to me as I nod my head and respond slowly.

"Yeah, when she invited me to go with her..She told me to meet her at her house in Malibu. Apparently last year she threw the event at a huge hotel. But, She wanted something a lot more private and different this year. So, now the LA times..The company that she works for now. Asked if they could throw the event at her house, which is a 10 acre beach front property." I tell her, hearing as Elena exhales deeply and laughs.

"Of course it is! My God..Malibu Barbie is going to be stealing my boyfriend for the night and showing off her overly expensive shit! What is a girl to do?" She says, smiling at me wickedly. She's got that intense and serious look in her eyes that only means one thing...Trouble. But, I try my best to ignore it as I smile at her, grabbing her hands into mine. "Don't worry. You'll just have to win me back..Plus, remember one thing..You and I can sneak off into one of her 8 bedrooms...It'll be fun!" I tell her, watching Elena nod, standing up on her tippy toes and leaning into me as she speaks.

"Oh, It will be for sure..Just you wait..You'll see. We'll give them all a show that they'll never forget. Plus, the media wants a story. Let's just say that this story will be the best one of the year! But, if you're going as her date..I'm going to need one too." Elena comments, placing her hands onto my chest and pushing away from me, grinning widely as she shouts over her shoulder. "I'm going for a walk! I'll be back soon. Call if you need anything."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

The sand is still hot against the back of my legs as it kicks up behind me. Maybe running on the beach wasn't a good idea. But, I'm angry at everything. I don't want Stefan to be her date! I know, I know..It's just for one night. But, still..I can already see her gleeful face pressed up against my boyfriend's as they talk to each other and all I can picture myself doing is walking over to her and ripping her blonde hair extensions out of her head!

My mind is racing and my heart is pounding when I stop to catch my breath after a while. I can't help but picture the look in Ashlynn's eyes when she see's Stefan in a suit and I'm instantly jealous all over again.

Stop it! I want to shout out loud. To tell myself that this is totally childish...Me being jealous of her because of the agreement that Stefan and her made. Yet, I can't help it. So, I guess that's why I find myself dialing his number. If Stefan can take her as his date, I'm going to need a date as well, to distract myself from wanting to kill Ashlynn. So, I call up the one person I know that will be fun to talk with and a good distraction. I smile when I hear his deep voice answer, holding the cell phone closer to my ear as I talk into it. "Hey! Look, I know that it's been a long time...But, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Just, whatever you do..Please, don't tell Caroline or Klaus that I called you!"

I smile to myself as I hear him laugh and then he responds in a cool tone. "Don't worry, darling. I won't. So, What do you need me to do? Replace Stefan for the night?"

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...Stefan going as Ashlynn's date (Elena's rival from the LA Times?) Uh ohh...I see a lot of drama and jealousy in the next update! Oh and Who did Elena call to be her date to the event...any guesses? ;) **

**Please let me all know what you think!**

**-Until Next Time- **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's CH.25! Hope you all like it! Enjoy & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

Ashlynn's house is huge, expensive and I can tell that she has definitely hired someone to decorate the place and she's probably paid top dollar to do so. She smiles at me widely as she walks me through it. It's not like I haven't been around rich people and their houses, their expensive materialistic items. Because I have and I live in a huge house as well. But, this is something else.

The front of it has a huge white picket fence, an upstairs balcony that looks out towards the street, columns by the front door that are covered with stones. The inside of the house is an open layout, widows on almost every corner so that you can see the ocean view and the sand from every angle, two large French doors that open out to the beach and a patio with a pool and a fire pit that already has a fire going in it.

"So, what do you think?" Ashlynn asks me, watching me from the corner of her eye as she bends down and takes out a few glasses of wine, along with a couple wine bottles from one of her cabinets in the kitchen.

"It's beautiful." I tell her, hearing as she laughs and pulls her long blonde hair behind her ears and blushes a bit, walking away from the counter and taking a seat next to me, a wine glass full of white wine in her tan and thin hands.

"So, Mr. Salvatore..Can I call you that or should I just call you, Stefan..Is it true what they say about you?" She asks, leaning forward, placing her hand on my arm that's resting against her cream colored couch.

"Stefan's fine..As far as the gossip about me, all depends who you ask." I tell her, hearing as she laughs and then places her hands on me, staring up into my green eyes.

It's awkward and weird. The house is full of people, mostly all of them in the backyard by the pool, listening to some music that's blaring from this live band that's playing outside and here I am, sitting here on the couch in this somewhat closed off room with Ashlynn. I feel like I'm being interviewed, or interrogated by her. So, just as she seems to be getting a little too friendly with me, a little too comfortable. I quickly get up, excusing myself and giving her a small smile.

I end up walking out the door towards the fire pit , glancing around to see a few familiar faces, then I see her, standing next to him, laughing loudly as she places her hand onto his shoulder and someone snaps a picture of them. Elena looks beautiful in her dark purple strapless colored dress that comes down to just a little above her knees, her silver colored strappy heels are half way to her ankles and as I look up to meet her eyes, my feet move me out the door and towards them, past the large crowd of photographers. But just when I take a few more steps towards where Elena and her date are standing, I feel someone grab my arm and pull me towards her, the smell of floral perfume filling my nostrils and when I lock my eyes on her, trying hard not to stare down at the cleavage that her plunging red dress has created when she leans into me and whispers against my ear, blonde hair to one side of her face when she says. "Hello, handsome...Where do you think your going?"

I want to push her off of me so that I turn around and to look at Elena. Ashlynn being my date to this stupid thing was a huge mistake because, so far all she's done is follow me around, making sexual advances at me all night and it's really starting to piss me off. But, I guess what makes me even more angry is that when I turn around to look over at Elena again. I see her dancing, chest to chest, their bodies so close together that if you looked over at them from an outsiders point of view, you would think that he was her boyfriend!

"Look, Ashlynn..How about you go and get us some more wine..or something?" I ask her, watching as she nods and then says over her shoulder. "Okay, I have to make a speech soon..anyways, it'll help me get through it! I hope you are here to hear it, because I'm going to be mentioning you, Mr. Salvatore." She says turning towards me and winking at me before she gets lost into the crowd of people.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

Elijah. Yup, I know what you're probably thinking...The guy with the great hair and awesome looking body? Aha! He's my date to this thing and I honestly, couldn't have picked a more good looking guy to be here with because as I look around briefly when he spins me towards him, all the other guys except for Stefan of course, don't even come close to being this good looking.

I smile at him as he grabs my hand into his and whispers against my ear. "Am I doing a good job at making Stefan jealous yet?" He asks, looking over in the distance as we watch Stefan grab a drink, drinking it quickly then handing the empty glass back to one of the waiters that's walking around with appetizers on a silver platter.

"He doesn't look very amused." Elijah comments, placing his hand on my back as he smiles over at Stefan and then he dips me, slowly.

I guess that's what sets Stefan off with jealousy because just as Elijah spins me around on the dance floor once more letting go of my hand. I feel myself crash into Stefan's chest, a gasp escaping my mouth as he smirks at me and leans into kiss my cheek, whispering against my ear as he backs away. "You brought him to the event? Out of all of Klaus's brother's..you bring, Elijah." Stefan says, his voice full of jealousy and his eyes filled with anger.

"What, is it bothering you?" I ask him, playfulness in my voice when I feel Stefan's hand slip down to my back side, pushing me against him as we take matching steps, hands gripping each others, eyes locked securely on one another like no one else is around as he nods.

"Yes..Because, I want you all to myself, you should know that by now..I'm kind of selfish with you." He tells me, eyes narrowed, licking his lips as he leans into me and leaves a searing kiss against my mouth. I don't want to stop him, I want to continue this but it's hard to do so with all these people around us. But, it's funny because it's like he reads my mind when he wraps his arms around me, our bodies still swaying to the music as he says "Let's get out of here, now before I start to undress you on the dance floor."

* * *

I didn't even need to ask where he's taking me because I already know as he leads me upstairs, looking behind him to make sure that no one see's us. When Stefan grips onto my hand and pulls me into one of the four bedrooms that Ashlynn's has in her house upstairs, closing the door behind him with a laugh.

"Why did you bring Elijah here?" Stefan asks me again as I laugh a bit, sitting on her huge king size bed, slipping my sliver heels off my feet.

"We're old acquaintances. I met him at Caroline's wedding in Vegas, when I was with Matt." I explain, watching as Stefan laughs and shakes his head.

"Old acquaintances? Like, how old..a few months?" Stefan asks me, curiosity in his green eyes as he steps in front of me and I look up at him.

"Something like that..Look, he's not important. You are. So, what's going on..Hiding from Ashlynn?" I ask him, hearing as he laughs and leans into me, causing me to lean back down onto the bed.

"Something like that..." Stefan says, his hands are faltering against my body when he pauses and smiles again. "I just wanted some alone time with you..Because, this dress shouldn't have stayed on you for this long..It's kind of a crime to not take it off." He says, crawling over me, pulling my dress over my hips slowly, leaning into my skin, kissing my thighs.

"Stefan...we shouldn't be doing this in here." I breath out, placing my hands on his chest as he lifts up his head, grinning when he says "But, this makes it even more fun. Plus, I want to go public with you tonight. After tonight, baby...The whole world is going to know that we're together."

"But, haven't we already kind of done that, with the whole "fake fiancé thing"? You...want..go public as in, we're dating...public?" I ask him, my own voice is like a strangled mess of a moan, when I feel him make his way up my body, pushing the fabric of my dress up more with his rough hands and bunching it into his fists when he looks up at me and nods, a exuberant smile on his face as he says "Yeah, I know...But, this is different, this time I'll get to show off my amazing girlfriend to everyone I know and it actually will be the truth. But, after we have some more fun sneaking around though."

* * *

I'm thankful that Stefan locked the door at this point because he's finally gotten my dress off, his shirt's laying somewhere on the floor, as I work on eagerly getting off his pants.

Stefan leaves a slow and burning kiss against my skin that sends me into more of frenzy, I really want to just take off his damn pants already! But, just when I finally get the button undo and feel as Stefan leisurely takes my underwear off, I cry out in pleasure when his hands grip my body, pulling me down and against him more. All I can hear is the way he lets out a snarl when the rest of our clothes are finally shed in a hurry and he flips us over, thrusting into me as I grip onto his back and feel myself falling apart underneath him, his lips against mine, silencing my cries when he grips his hands against me, sinking into me further and all I can think about is how right he was...about having sex in someone else's house..it's all part of the fun.

Stefan rolls us over again, as I lay on top of his chest, glancing up at him briefly when he takes my arm under his touch, leaving a soft kiss on each part of my skin. I smile at him, my hands on his face, watching his eyes glisten with happiness as he sighs. "This has been way better than my date with Ashlynn." Stefan tells me, smiling at me widely as he leans down, holding my face into his hands, leaving an open mouth kiss against my lips. I can taste the wine against his tongue when he groans against me and grabs onto my hands, pulling them over my own head when he looks up at me and speaks. "Glad I locked the door?" He asks, watching me giggle at him, nodding.

"Yes. Very glad..Now, where were we?" I ask him, pushing my hair to the side, my mouth leaving hot open mouth kisses against Stefan's over heated flesh and from the groans that I hear escaping his mouth, his hands gripping my hair into fists when he gently pulls on my hair, making my eyes lock on him. I can tell that he's enjoying this.

"Want to do something spontaneous?" He asks, a grin on his face, a hint of danger in his eyes. I smile at him, watching as he touches my face, his thumbs rubbing against my cheeks.

"Sure. But, aren't we already doing it?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side with a laugh.

Stefan rolls his eyes, smiling at me when he leans into me, kissing my forehead as he lays back down on one of the pillows behind his head and grins. "Nope..But, this was fun..I was thinking..We could go on the beach for a while. There's a huge bonfire going on a few feet away from her house...No one will even notice that we've left this lame event."

"Stefan, there are like 40 plus people outside on that beach tonight. How could we possible get out of here without being seen together?" I ask him, hearing him sigh and then he speaks. "Easy. I'll walk out of this room first, steal two of her towels because we're going to be needing them." Stefan says, smirking as I roll off of him, laying beside him, watching when he starts to get up from the bed.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask him, watching as he shrugs his shoulders, a laugh escaping his mouth when he says "You'll see. Be patience, it's a surprise, just make sure to meet me on the beach, I'll text you hints to where I'll be."

* * *

I wait for it, the fifteen minutes that Stefan told me too, that I need before I leave the room. I slip my clothes back on and look over at the messed up bed. Ashlynn's going to be so pissed off if she realizes that someone had sex in here, then again..It would be priceless to see her face if someone told her! Especially, if she realizes that it was me and Stefan.

So, I walk around the room a few times, making sure that we've left nothing behind before I fix my messy hair, straighten my dress and walk towards the door, opening it widely with a smile, that quickly vanishes when I'm meet with her blue eyes, her long blonde hair, the extensions flopping around when she glues her eyes on me and speaks in a pissed off voice. "What the hell are you doing, snooping around in my upstairs bedroom? These are private..Get out, now!"

I brush past her ignoring her question. But, a huge smile lingers on my face and I can't handle it anymore, she's been spreading rumors about Caroline and I for months now and here I am, face to face with her. My rival and enemy, finally! So as my hand grabs onto the banister to head down the stairs, back to join the party and to find out where the hell Stefan disappeared off to. I look over at her, smiling and eyeing her up and down when I say "Ashlynn, you might want to wash those sheets..Actually, I would recommend it. Because Stefan and I just had sex in that bed, by the way..So sorry you had to miss it..It was amazing!" I tell her in a nonchalant tone, hearing as she lets out a thunderous shout. "What?" She asks, anger hitting every syllable.

I smile even wider now, a huge and victorious smile on my face as I lock my eyes on her when I say "You heard me, It was amazing sex..And, he's really glad that he hooked up with me tonight..instead of you." I tell her, winking at her as she groans and watches when I make my way down the stairs in a hurry, determined to find out what Stefan's up to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Green_Eyes1989 **

**-Until Next Time!-**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey all! So, this is kind of a shirt chapter & kind of a filler. But, I wanted to at least post something for you all. :) Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

His arm stops me from moving just a few feet to the beach. My eyes lock on his as I smile, looking up when he nods his head at me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "So, Where have you been..You seem to have forgotten that you brought me to this event. Miss Gilbert." Elijah comments as I smile at him, clearing my throat to speak.

"Heh, I'm sorry, Elijah. I promise that I'll make it up to you. I just need to-" I start to say, suddenly hearing his voice over the loud speakers that are scattered throughout the lawn, echoing my name as I look up, towards the small stage where the band had just been playing a few minutes ago.

"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen. Uhh, I'm sure a lot of you know who I am. But, if you don't by now..Ha. My name's Stefan Salvatore and I just wanted to make an announcement to my beautiful girlfriend tonight and to all of you who have gathered at Ashlynn Peterson's amazing dinner and event. Thank you, Ashlynn for making this a memorable night for all of us. Anyways..." His voice trails off as I lock my eyes on him, Stefan's jacket is laying on a chair next to him, the microphone in his hands as he walks off the stage into the crowd suddenly, smiling when he looks around and spots me, standing nearly frozen next to a stunned Elijah.

"Ha, I knew the rumors were true about the two of you..So, you are dating Stefan! Klaus owes me a few hundred dollars then!" Elijah comments as we both watch when Stefan walks over to me, grabbing my hand into his, locking his eyes on me. I can feel my face reddening with his words as everyone turns around, the camera's flashing in my face as Stefan speaks into the microphone again.

"Elena Gilbert. I love you and I don't want anything to come between us,anymore. So, I just wanted everyone here and all these cameras to know that..Elena Gilbert is indeed my girlfriend and we've been dating for a short time now. But, I love her and I can one day see a future with her, So I just thought that all of you should know, the rumors of Elena and I being together, are true." He says, handing the microphone to Elijah as I smile at him, laughing when he wraps his arms around me and spins me around, kissing my cheeks before he puts me down and then he whispers. "I have a really good surprise for you on the beach, back at my house. But, we'll have to wait until all these people are gone, so that we can leave. So, until then why not enjoy ourselves." Stefan tells me as I wrap my arms around him, burying my face into the curve of his neck as I exhale.

"But, I thought you said the surprise was here?" I ask him, pulling away from him as he brushes a strand of my hair back and laughs.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. But, you were right..too many people to see us. So, I called in a few favors back at the house. But, you got to admit..the stage thing was kind of cool." He tells me, caressing my cheek as he smiles and then holds out his hand towards me, asking me to dance.

"Sure. Why not..Let's make a night of it." I tell him, watching as Caroline and Klaus smile at us, hearing as Damon and Katherine shout at one of the waiters "Give them some more wine or a bottle of champagne, for the happy couple!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I hear as Elena laughs when I spin her around, her hands gripping on my shoulder as we glide against the dance floor and when I lock my eyes on her. I can tell that she's happy, truly happy.

"So, what do you have planned back at the house?" She asks, placing her chin on my shoulder as I place my hand on the middle of her back and she smiles at me again when I shake my head.

"Well, you'll just have to be patience and wait to see what I have planned. Let's just say that it's something you won't forget for as long as you live." I tell her, kissing her cheek as I sway us back and forth.

"I still can't believe that you just stood in front of all these people and told them that I was your girlfriend. You know that it's going to be in the headlines of all the big magazine's tomorrow..Especially, in Ashlynn's." She says, laughing as I take a step back from her.

"So, have you talked to Ashlynn at all. I mean, I'm sure she's fuming at the moment. I was kind of hoping that you got the chance to talk to her about her magazine stuff and asking her to stop her crap with what she's doing to the company." I comment, hearing as Elena laughs, putting her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles.

"What is it?" I ask her, confusion in my tone.

Elena throws a few pieces of her hair back and leans into me, whispering against my ear as she tries to control her laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask her, hearing when her breathing evens out and then she finally speaks up.

"Well, I have a feeling that Ashlynn's magazine rivalry with us is the least of her worries..." Elena comments, gripping on to my shoulder as I look around the crowd, noticing that Ashlynn's sitting by the bar, drinking a lot more than she was earlier when I was with her.

"What did you say to her?" I ask, watching Elena smirk at me.

"Well, I told her to make sure to wash her sheets...Because we had some amazing sex in her bedroom. Oh and, I figured out that she was trying to hook up with you, that's why she was trying all night to get you alone..Come on, Stefan..I don't blame her..You are very good looking in a suit." She says, winking at me as I spin her around and then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, turning me away from Elena.

"Can I have a dance with her?" Elijah asks, smiling widely as I nod and switch places with him, taking a hold of Katherine's hand.

"That was romantic, telling everyone here that you love Elena..So are you two going to be getting married any time soon, for real?" Katherine asks, watching over my shoulder as Damon dance's with Caroline.

"Uhh, We'll see. One day." I comment, hearing Katherine exhale an annoyed breathe as she says "Well, you better because that would be the wedding of the year and to be quite honest, all of us were pretty shocked at this fake fiancé bullshit. We all thought it was real, up until you came to the house and got wasted on my couch. Stefan, she loves you and you love her. Why wait when you know you could have her with you forever?" Katherine comments, smiling widely as we suddenly switch partners and I'm face to face with Caroline.

"So, you got plans tonight?" She asks, a grin on her face as she holds onto my hand and we sway to the music.

"Yeah, big plans...So, how are the things with Ashlynn?" I ask her, watching as she turns her head to look over at her.

"From the looks of it, she looks stunned and sulky." Caroline says, locking her eyes on me when I hold onto her hand tighter and smile at her, a bashful smile on my face.

"Do you by chance know anything about that?" Caroline asks again, a curious tone in her voice when she narrows her eyes on me.

I shake my head, no. "I have no idea. But, I do have a feeling that after tonight...Ashlynn Peterson, won't be a problem for you or Elena that much anymore." I tell her, watching as Caroline tilts her head to the side and smiles.

"Why would you say that?" She asks me again, as I spin us around and Caroline laughs when I lean against her and whisper into her ear. "I just have a feeling about it, trust me on this one."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

The dance slows as I spin and end up unexpectedly in Klaus's arms. "Hello, darling. How's your date treating you?" He asks, a smile on his face as he locks his eyes on me and I nod.

"They're great. Elijah's a true gentlemen and well, my boyfriend..Stefan embarrassed me with his little confession of love." I tell him, watching Klaus shake his head, a laugh escaping his lips as he looks back up at me and speaks.

"Well, it's about damn time that he told everyone about the two of you..We've all had our suspicions. Plus, I've heard that he's got something very special planned for you tonight. But, don't ask me what it is...I'm sworn to secrecy." He tells me, smiling and letting go of my hands as he suddenly walks away when the music slows and comes to a stop.

"You're a lucky woman Miss Gilbert...To have someone like Stefan confess that he loves you in front of all these people. If you'd ask me, he's a keeper." Elijah comments as I turn around to face him, a smile forming on my face as I nod. He's right, Stefan is everything that I've been looking for, he's accepted me for who I am and I truly love him for it. But, the only thing that annoys me around him is all the secrets he keeps when it comes to surprises..because, I really want to know what he has planned and I don't think that I can stay here all night, wondering.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...Anyone have any ideas as to what Stefan has planned for Elena? **

**Let me know what you all think! **

**Thanks for reading & Until Next Time!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Green_Eyes1989 **


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's CH.27! Please let me know what you all think since I love reading your reviews! :) **

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN-Waking Up In Vegas-**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

**Compose message to Stefan...**

-What game are you playing? Where are you?

I texted him. Yup. I had too. Because here I am, lost in this sea of like five different reporters asking me all sorts of questions about Stefan's little "I love you" in front of everyone speech. Which, to be honest. I loved it, I really did. But, I'm kind of pissed off at him that after my dance with Klaus that he's nowhere to be found and I've been texting him for the last twenty minutes and nothing!

I'm impatient and slightly annoyed when I hear the small ping of my phone and when I look down at my cell phone and see his reply back to me, I'm furious with him within minutes.

-Elena, I'm home. See you soon, love you!

Home? You have got to be kidding me! Once I get 'home' I'm going to kill him!

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

She's probably super pissed off at me. Well, I know that she is because the only thing that she had sent back to me so far was "What?"

It was hard getting out of the damn crowd. But, somehow I managed to leave early and get back to the house, along with Caroline and Katherine right beside me.

"So, does she have any idea what you've got planned?" Caroline asks, a smirk on her face as she laughs and nudges Katherine who's half way up a ladder, putting ribbons around two large posts that lead out from my backyard to the beach view that I get the chance to see every single morning.

"What, that I called a few people that I know, moved in all of her stuff from her old apartment to my place and made it all comfortable for her. Because, well...I'm kind of sick of watching her live out of this ratty old suitcase and then having to go back to the old apartment...No, she has no idea that I'm going to ask her to-" I start to say, but my cell phone that's in my pocket is buzzing as I pull it out of my pocket and look down at it.

"Damon. What's going on?" I answer, in a causal tone, hearing him scuff and shout into the phone, forcing me to back the cell phone away from my ear.

"Where the hell are you! Elena's being swarmed by the media and I just got her in the car..Are you, you know..almost done with your little romantic gesture." Damon asks me, irritation in his voice as I hear him swat something and say in a snarling tone. "Don't touch the radio, the driver touches the radio. My car, my rules!"

"Who else is with you, Damon?" I ask him, hearing as he laughs and then says in a sarcastic tone. "Oh you know, Me, Elena, Klaus, Elijah..and that's it." He comments, as I shake my head. Caroline and I are almost half way done, placing her clothes into the master bedroom in the house and since I called in a few more favors, it's taken us not that long to fix everything up and make it less of a bachelor pad that it once was.

"Look, I still need time. Why don't the four of you all go out for drinks or something. Just make sure that Elena doesn't get drunk..The girl loves to drink. But, I kind of need her sober tonight..seriously. Get to know each other and have fun!" I tell him, hearing as Damon groans and then reluctantly agrees to go out with them and keep them away from house for as long as he can.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I don't know how long we've been at this all night diner. But from the looks on Damon, Klaus and Elijah's face...all the guys are having an amazing time and here I am, trying to text message Caroline and Katherine. But, once again no one is replying back to my messages. In all honesty, I'm starting to freak out a bit from all the secrecy and the fact that I haven't seen Stefan at all in like hours! Yet, I try to ignore my growing irritation and place my phone on the table in front of us that's covered in cheap coffee creamer tubes and has a huge whole cherry pie sitting in front of the four of us, everyone's to busy talking to really eat.

I watch as Elijah shovels a piece into his mouth, chews and then swallows before smiling at me and adding to the conversation that Damon and Klaus are having about business and all the places they've been in the last few years.

"So, Elena..How was Paris with Stefan?" He asks, breaking the bickering of Damon and Klaus's conversation of which place is better to eat at in Croatia.

"You went to Paris with Stefan..How come I didn't hear about this and everyone else seems to know." Damon comments, leaning back into the booth that we're sitting in.

"Ha. Well, Damon I honestly, have no idea since it made the front page of nearly every single magazine in LA! But, to answer your question, Elijah. Paris was wonderful..Stefan and I..Uh, we saw a lot of cool things and I would really love to go back there one day. I could totally see myself getting married there with the Eiffel Tower as the backdrop. It's a really romantic place. Have you ever been?" I ask him, watching as Damon smirks at me and then goes back to talking with Klaus. However, all of us seem to stop our talking, our mouths hang open when we hear the words that come out of Elijah's mouth.

"Yes. But, this summer, I'm planning on taking Alexia there for a romantic getaway." He comments, leaving me to nearly pick my jaw up from the floor as I gawk at him, hands trembling to pick up the coffee mug in front of me.

"Alexia..as in Lexi Branson? My brother's best friend from Vegas? How the hell did you two meet?" Damon comments, curiosity in his blue eyes as he looks over at me and then back at Elijah who's got a huge prideful grin on his face when he says "We met in Las Vegas at Klaus and Caroline's wedding. We've been dating for a few months now and well, I'm falling in love with her."

I want to add more to the conversation. But my mind is way too distracted by the words that have just came out of Elijah's mouth and the sound of Damon's cell phone ringing. I watch as he slides out of the booth, disappearing down the small walkway that leads towards the restrooms and I shift my weight nervously when I look up at Klaus and Elijah and say "I'm sure that you and Lexi would love, Paris..Elijah. Tell her I said hello the next time you see her. Please."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Hey, I know it's been a few hours. Caroline, Katherine and I just have to put a few small touches to this thing I have planned. But, for the most part you guys can start heading this way. Damon, just drop Elena off in front of the house and leave. I'll meet her in the drive way." I instruct him, hearing as Damon exhales and agrees and then suddenly he blurts out "Did you know that Elijah and Lexi are dating?"

"What? Are you sure, the last I talked to Lexi was a few months ago and she told me that she had met some guy at one of the wedding's. But, that it was your wedding..Actually, I thought that you didn't know Elijah when you and Katherine were in Vegas?" I ask him, hearing as Damon coughs loudly, clearing his throat when he says "Those sneaky Mikealsons, probably snuck in and that's how Lexi and him met each other. Anyways, look..I got to get back, Elena was looking like she was about to pass out from hearing this small piece of juicy information. See you soon, little brother. By the way, thanks for involving all of us..I love that the only person who has no idea what the hell is even going on at the moment is your girlfriend."

I laugh at him, telling him that I need to finish the last of this plan up and reminding him to make sure that he drops Elena off in front of the house and whatever he does, he can't allow her to go inside before I talk to her first. I hear as Damon agrees once more before hanging up the cell phone and I turn towards Katherine who's scattering flowers all over this red carpet that leads out towards the beach.

"You are seriously going to surprise her, you know. She's really lucky to have you in her life." Katherine says, hearing as Caroline shouts out loud "I agree!" as she hums along to a random song that's playing on the radio.

"I can't believe that you got people here to recreate this for the two of you, God..you are such a romantic!" Caroline tells me, walking out to where the carpet ends and smiling at me as she says "I envy the love that you and Elena have. I know that Klaus loves me and that he would give me anything that I would dream of. But, it's different with us. I mean, You and Elena are just dating and doing something as special at this for her goes above and beyond."

"Yeah, well..It's her birthday tomorrow and I was hoping that I could give her something special. I mean, I've been racking my brain for ideas and since she loved Paris so much, I guess that this would be ideal..It's beautiful ladies and it's exactly what I pictured it would be. Thank you." I tell them both, hearing as Katherine walks over to stand by Caroline and the three of us look out towards the lit up and small replica of the Eiffel Tower gazebo that's shining in the night, a few feet away from us on the sandy beach.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"Damon, are you coming in with me?" I ask him, watching as he parks the car in front of the house, turning in his seat to look back at me, smiling widely when he says "Nope. Because, I think your boyfriend over there can handle things from here."

"What's going on?" I ask him, my head tilting to the side as Damon laughs, both of us watching when Stefan steps to the side of the car, opening the back door and holding out his hand towards me. "Hi." He says simply, a smile lingering on his face as I step out, grabbing his hand into mine and hugging him once I'm standing right in front of him, kissing his lips softly before I back away to speak.

"Hi. What's going on? You snuck away from Ashlynn's party all mysterious like and now you're home and you had me hang out with the three of them for a few hours. Which, honestly. I don't mind, but I kind of wanted to be with you tonight..." My voice trails off as I watch Stefan nods towards Damon, hearing when the door closes and Damon drives out of the driveway without another word.

"Well, this should make up for it. Now, no looking until I tell you to open your eyes." He tells me, grabbing my hand into his and leading us slowly inside the house. My hand grazes against something familiar, the smell of vanilla candles is filling the room as I walk through the house with Stefan, my eyes still closed and then I hear as he opens the backyard door and leads us out onto the beach, something crunching under my shoes and I know that it's probably sand.

"You can open them now." He tells me, feeling as Stefan stands behind me, pointing me in the direction that he wants me in as he says "Surprise!"

* * *

It's beautiful, the whole walk way out towards the beach is decorated with a red carpet, pink and white rose petals are scattered on the walk way and there are small pink and white ribbons on the banisters, a table with a candle lit dinner is setup to the left side of us and when I look out towards the water, I hear myself gasping for a breath as I turn towards Stefan and speak in a low and shocked tone. "You recreated the Eiffel Tower for me?"

He laughs a bit, placing his arms around me tightly and leaning his head against my shoulder as he says "Since we didn't get to see all of Paris, I'm brining Paris to you..a small replica of the Eiffel Tower at least."

"You did all of this for me? The roses, the dinner, my favorite songs playing on your ipod that's inside the house...Thank you!" I tell him, turning around to face him, wrapping my arms around him tightly when I hear Stefan exhale, smiling against my skin as he says "Of course, I did..How could I forget your birthday. I mean, I had some help doing it. But, We managed. Elena, I hope you're not pissed off at me because I kind of got some movers to move all of your stuff from your old apartment into my house..Those candles smell familiar?" He asks with a laugh, a gleeful expression on his face as I nod and hug him even tighter.

"I love you, so much. Thank you..for everything. I'm just sorry that I didn't get you anything." I comment, my hands loosely laying around his shoulders as I hear him laugh and he says "Don't worry about it sweetheart. You've given me enough. You've changed me for the better and I love you for it. Now, there is one more thing that I did want to give you, as a gift from me. Look, I know that you miss being home with your family since you moved out to LA for this job and since they moved to Georgia because they wanted to be closer to your brother who's in college there. So, I was thinking how would you like to go on another trip with me. Because I've got two plane tickets that leave tomorrow night for Atlanta and we'd be flying first class, getting there in the afternoon sometime on my private plane. So, How would you like your boyfriend to meet your parents?" He asks me, shock and surprise on my face as I look up at him in astonishment.

I had never even told Stefan about my family that much. They moved to Georgia last year to be closer to my brother Jeremy and his girlfriend, Bonnie who are both finishing up school there. Bonnie's studying to be a doctor and my brother's in his second year of law school. I've been so busy with my own stuff that I've sadly lost track of what's been going on with them and so in turn we haven't really gotten to hear from each other as often as I've wanted to. But, I do miss them terribly and my parents as well. I miss feeling normal in a town where no one really knows who I am.

"How did you even-" I start to say, watching as Stefan places his finger onto my lips and smiles.

"I asked Caroline. She knows it all. Plus, she gave me the number to your parents house. I called them and had a very nice chat with your mother, Miranda. She can't wait to see you." He says, a glistening look in his green eyes as I laugh, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheeks, feeling as Stefan exhales deeply and then speaks in a soft tone. " I can't wait to meet your parents. But, for now. Let's eat and then we can have some fun in our house before we have to leave tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Stefan & Elena going to meet her parents..Hmmm..this should be fun! :) **

** Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey all! So, this update is a bit short because I had some problems with coming up with more. I promise that the next update will be better and we'll see a lot of SE and Elena's parents interacting with each other. :) Thanks for reading & Enjoy!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Green_Eyes1989**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT-Waking Up In Vegas**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

She's chucking small pieces of ice in my direction as I look over at her, making a funny face as Elena squirms and says in a soft tone. "Shit! It just went down my shirt."

"Haha. Well, that's what you get for making me your target. Karma." I tell her in a playful tone, watching when she tries to get the ice out and whines when it begins to melt.

"Will you-" She starts to ask. I lock my eyes on her, smiling widely as I look around . It's just the two of us on my jet. But, I just would hate for the flight attendant to walk in on us.

"I'm not helping you pull the ice out that went into your bra. Do you want me to go to jail? That would make for an awesome headline...I could totally see it now. 'Stefan Salvatore feels up girlfriend on flight to Atlanta." Elena, I love you. But those things need to be done in private." I tell her, hearing as she scuffs, unbuckling her seat belt and making her way towards me, walking a bit sideways from the turbulence that's suddenly hit the jet.

"Come on! It's just the two of us. When we get to my parent's house. I can surely tell you now that we'll barely have any privacy! My whole family is super nosy and once they see you. Oh my god! They're going to freak out!" She states, like it's a knowing fact.

I can't help but laugh at her, unbuckling my seat belt and patting my lap so that Elena sits down. I watch as she smiles, wrapping her arms around my neck when she sits in my lap, swinging her legs over the arm rest and staring up at me through her long black and mascara covered eyelashes.

"They'll love you, you know. Just like I do." She says, a huge smile on her face as she leans into me and leaves a kiss on my cheek, burying her head into the curve of my neck as she exhales.

"I hope so. Because I can't wait to talk to your dad." I tell her, watching Elena instantly lift her head up from my shoulder and laugh.

"About what? Business? My dad's a retired insurance agent. You won't be really getting much business talk out of him. But, he will probably ask you a lot of questions about me. So, be prepared." She comments with a laugh as I wrap my arms around her tighter.

"Yeah, business..I guess.." I tell her, trying hard not to give away my plan of what I've really been planning for this whole trip of meeting her parents and staying with them for a few days.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

4 hours and 21 minutes later...

We're here and I can't stop my sweaty palms and shaking hands from reacting to the sound of the airplanes breaks hitting the ground and the plane coming to a total stop. I'm nervous and anxious about the fact that Stefan's the first ever real serious boyfriend I've brought home to meet my parents. I mean, My family did know about Matt. But, I never wanted him to meet them. So, I would keep them at a distance from him and us as a couple.

However, I did tell them everything about Matt and how much I loved him. Yet, my family would always tell me that things would change, once I woke up from my 'honeymoon' phase of my relationship with Matt. Boy, they were right!

I watch as Stefan brings out our carryon suitcases with a huge grin on his face, kissing the top of my head as he walks past me and into the cockpit of where the pilot is at. I over hear them talking about how many days he and I will be staying and that Stefan will call him when we're ready to go home.

I guess he can sense my nervousness because as Stefan turns around towards me, he smiles. This weird look in his eyes as if he's asking me if I'm okay. I just nod at him, my smile lingering when I look up at him and say "My brother, Jeremy and his girlfriend will be picking us up from the airport. I told him who you are and he knows...He's excited to meet you." I tell him, watching as Stefan places his hand on my arm and locks his eyes on me.

"I can't wait to meet him too." He comments, letting go of my arm and then watching as I walk in front of him, down the small hallway and out towards the crowd of people in the airport.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

The hours tick by as Elena and I listen to Jeremy talk about his life and college mostly. He's driving and he keeps staring back at me through the rearview mirror, like he wants to say something. But I ignore him, grabbing onto Elena's hand and squeezing her fingers as she looks over at me and smiles.

"So, I heard how the two of you met. Ha! Vegas huh?" Bonnie asks, turning in her seat to look over at Elena and I.

"Yeah, Vegas..." She says, her voice trailing off.

I clear my throat, still holding onto her hand and looking up at Bonnie to add more to the conversation. "Yeah, just don't believe everything you read...Not everything is totally true in those magazines." I tell her, watching as she scrunches her nose and nods.

"So, the whole fake engagement thing was a fluke?" She says, laughing as Elena and I look at each other.

"Yeah, it was taken out of context. Completely!" Elena says, trying to clear the air as we both hear Jeremy laugh.

"Yeah, a lot of things are taken out of context apparently. Kind of like that magazine that mom and dad saw, saying that you were working as stripper...Let's just say, if they had been able to come to LA and kick your ass..They would have." Jeremy comments, a grin on his face as we watch him turn down a private residential road.

"Oh God! What did they say about it?" Elena asks, hearing her brother let out a loud laugh, tapping his hands against the steering wheel and exhaling.

"Oh you know..Mom said that she was wondering what the hell you went to school for and dad was like she's hanging out with the wrong crowd, Miranda! That's all. Oh yeah and..Ha. mom and dad made a bet about how long it would take you to reveal that you were drunk when you agreed to marry Stefan Salvatore. By the way, Stefan..Our mother thinks you're a playboy and an ass because all you do is sleep around, she's betting in about 6 months, you'll break Elena's heart." He comments, a wink thrown in my direction as I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Awesome! So, this weekend is going to be about convincing your parents that they're all wrong about me and that the tabloids like to exaggerate things. Oh, and that I actually love Elena, can't wait!" I tell him, watching as Jeremy turns around towards me for a brief moment, after parking the car in front of a huge red bricked colored house.

"Pretty much! Have fun with that one. So, are you all ready to face the firing squad?" Jeremy says with a laugh, getting out of the car as I turn towards Elena. A horrified expression on her face when we both watch Bonnie get out of the car too, giving us some more privacy.

"He's joking. My brother's just being sarcastic. My mom and dad will love you! I promise." Elena says in a comforting tone, squeezing my hand and leaning into me, kissing my cheeks. "You'll see." She whispers against my ear and then I feel her jump as we hear a knock on the window. A pale skinned woman with long brown hair is staring at us with a wide gleeful smile on her face.

"Here we go." I comment, more to myself than to Elena as I watch her step out of the car and hug the woman, yelling in a loud tone. "I've missed you so much, mom!"

* * *

**-Until Next Time- **

**:)**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey all, So here's CH.29! Sorry that it's taken forever to update this story! But, I hope this will make up for it. It's a fluffy SE chapter! Enjoy & Thanks for reading! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE- Waking Up In Vegas**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I couldn't tell you the last time I felt this good. This happy and content with my life as I am now...Sitting in front of the fireplace at my parents house, Stefan sitting next to me, smiling widely as my dad asks him a question.

"So, Stefan...I know that you and my daughter have been off and on for a few months now...You two getting pretty serious or are you going to be using her..just the others?" He asks in astern tone, narrowing his eyes on Stefan whose got his hand on my knee, gripping it tightly at my dad's words.

"Mr. Gilbert. I love your daughter...Elena changed me a lot and I'm thankful for her. And, no. I would never hurt her or use her in any way. Look, I know that you've probably heard a lot of things about me in the tabloids. But, to be quite honest, it's best to not take everything they say so seriously." He states, suddenly pushing himself off of the couch that we're sitting on and excusing himself. I watch as he smiles at them, cell phone in hand and he says "I need to go make a quick call to my brother. Check up on a few things at home. Excuse me."

I feel like they're trying to make him feel like shit. Yes, I may have told Stefan a bit of a white lie and said that I've never really brought anyone who I was serious with, home...Well..I did...twice and both times, my father tore into them like they were a piece of leftover meat on a dead animal. Which made both of the guys stop dating me and eventually it made me move far away from them all. I guess that was one of the many reasons, why I choose to move to LA...Far enough from them. But, still somehow close enough as well.

"What is wrong with you! I told you...Wait, I actually begged you to not rip into him like that. Forget about who he is and that his face is on every damn magazine or newspaper throughout the world..Because that should not matter at all! Please, will you guys just act normal around him and stop being so rude." I tell them, a bit of harshness in my words as my dad gets up, locking his eyes on me.

"I just want to make sure that he's good enough for you. My daughter, my little girl..deserves the best. I wasn't trying to be rude..I was just asking a simple question. I didn't mean it to come out like that." He tells me, turning around to look at my mother whose just placed her cup of tea on the coffee table, getting up from the couch to stand next to my father as she states "Honey, does he know, does Stefan know about your condition?"

"My condition..? You act..Both of you..act like I'm damaged and that no one will ever love me..That I can't be happy because I can't have my own children! For god sakes, mother! Stefan knows..He knows and he still loves me..Okay. He's fine with it and you know what? He even said that if we were to ever get married..He'd adopt kids with me. Look, just because I can't have children of my own..Doesn't mean that I can't have a happy life..Stefan has made me realize that." My words are stuck in the air, the room goes dead silent as I hear Jeremy and Bonnie come back inside the house. They'd gone out to give us some 'bonding' time with my parents..Which, I knew would turn into an angry shouting match, like it is now.

"I...Honey, I never said that to you..Elena, we just want you to be happy. That's all." My mom says, trying to deny what she had told me when I had first found out, making me feel like 'my condition' was all my own fault.

I turn towards Jeremy and watch when she shrugs her shoulders back. I shake my head, watching Jeremy grab Bonnie's hand and pull her into the other room with him as I step closer to my mom, our faces just a few inches apart as I speak in a stern tone. "Yes. You did! The day that I came home from the doctor's office and told you what they had said about the pain that I had been having and that it was a very slim chance that I could ever get pregnant and have my own kids..You looked at me and said 'Elena, who will ever love you..like that!'"

I watch for a moment as her face goes pale, shaking her head when tears being to well up in them and she says in a soft tone. "I was wrong..I..Elena, honestly..I was wrong and I shouldn't have said that. It's not fair to you and it was more than hurtful! I'm sorry. Okay? I just- I want you to be happy and healthy and eventually have children..If you choose too..I just want you to have a full life, with amazing experiences." She states, placing her hands on face as I close my eyes, exhaling deeply before I open them again.

"I am happy. My life with Matt was a damn mess. And, something changed when I met Stefan..I changed when I met him and I became this girl who realized that I could be happy, that I can be loved for who I am and not judged. He loves me for who I am and I don't ask anymore of him..I'm happy with Stefan and I honestly can't see myself living without him." I nearly shout, my hands balled into fists at my sides when I speak to them with a heavy and emotion filled tone.

I'm pissed. Yeah, I could be over reacting about their interrogation of my boyfriend. But, here's the thing, my parents are like a pair of sharks when I bring someone new home. They attack without even getting to know him. I guess it doesn't help that Stefan has this reputation of being a playboy. But, still...They didn't even really give him a chance to really get to know him. Instead my father talked about himself for most of the time and how great his marriage to my mother is..Oh and how important it is to marry for love and not for money! For the love of God..These people!

"You need to get to know him. Seriously, Dad..You and Jeremy should go out with him while we're here for the next two days and just get to know him..Instead of talking about yourselves so much. Stefan is a great guy, dad and he makes me happy..That's what should matter! My happiness and the way I feel about him. I just wish that you'd give him a chance and stop treating him like he really is everything that you've heard about him. Because, here's the thing..Those idiots are always wrong!" I tell them, hearing as my mom exhales and brushes past my father, nodding her head and patting him on the shoulder as she speaks.

"That, would be a wonderful idea..Grayson! Maybe you, Stefan and Jeremy could go out to the marine and out on the boat for the day..Spend some time together..Elena's right. We need to get to know him. Our daughter loves him and it seems like he won't be going anywhere for a long time..So..Let's take her advice. Honey, I am so sorry for acting so overprotective and overbearing. I just..I love you and just like your father..I want you to be happy and I want what's best for you..Which, I can see that Stefan is..He's good for Elena and it will take some time. But, your father and I.. We're willing to get to know him and not be so arrogant and judgmental..We're sorry, Elena. " She says, stepping in front of me and giving me a hug.

* * *

It doesn't take long to find Stefan. He's outside on the porch, the sun going down behind the large trees as I inhale a deep breath and close the porch door behind me, wrapping a blanket around me as I sit down next to him on the porch swing.

"I'm sorry." We both end up blurting out when I sit down next to him, leaning my head against Stefan's shoulder as he runs his fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head. "You know...They don't hate you. My parents don't hate you, Stefan. They just say stupid things and believe too much into all the lies that the media have spread around about you. It's horrible..It really is. I know. But-" I begin to say, feeling as Stefan's chest rises and falls, his hand now resting against the back of my neck when he speaks in a soft tone.

"They want what's best for you..Ha. Believe me, I know. Elena. You're their only daughter and they think that I'd hurt you..That I would tell you that I love you and then six months later down the road, I'd crush you by doing something stupid like break up with you. But, know this..I would never do that to you. You've changed me into the type of guy that I've always knew I could be and I'm thankful for you..Elena..I am so thankful to have you in my life and to be able to call you my girlfriend." Stefan says in a soft tone, his voice breaking a bit when he leans into me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you, too. I just..I want them to love you as much as I do. And, that's why I think you should go with my dad and Jeremy tomorrow. It was my idea actually. A day trip so that you all can hangout and so that they can realize that you're not the guy they've read about..You are nothing like him, not anymore at least." I state, feeling as one of Stefan's hands tightens around my waistline and he nods against me.

"Okay. I'll go..But, I just hope that your dad doesn't try to kill me..You know, like they do in those mafia movies or TV shows. Like Tony Soprano did to that one guy that 'ratted' him out..In that show 'The Sopranos'. He shot him and chucked him into the ocean. It haunted Tony forever ever too..He kept dreaming about these fishes and the guy that he had thrown out into the water." Stefan says, a silliness in his voice. But, I can still hear the undertones of fear from what my dad might say to him.

"I can't believe that you just compared my family to a bunch of mobsters! Oh dear..We're far from it. Believe me, the worst that my dad would do is have you carry all the fishing gear or something like that. Oh and he'll grill you on how serious your relationship with me is..He's nosy!" I tell him, a light hearted laugh escaping past my lips when I lean my head onto Stefan's shoulder more and he pulls the blanket that's covering us, to his side, rocking us back and forth on the porch swing.

"Okay, I can handle that..An overprotective father who just wants what's best for his daughter..Ha..Okay." He says, a smile lingering on his face as I push myself up to look over at him. My hands on each side of Stefan's head when he locks his eyes on me.

"Will you stop. It's my dad...Not a mountain lion that will eat you. He's not going to kill you, Stefan. I know that dinner was awkward tonight and that they got to you with what they had said earlier. But, things will be just fine. I'm sure you guys will have a great time tomorrow." I tell him, watching as he rolls his eyes, a laugh escaping his mouth when he leans into me and kisses my lips softly.

"Okay. He's just your over protective father who is taking me out to a boat tomorrow in the middle of god knows where to...'talk' about you. It's going to great! But, listen..If I don't come back home..I want you to have all my money..I mean, you'd have to go through Damon to get it. But, he would hand it over..some of it. Because, my brother actually thinks you're a good influence on me." Stefan says smiling widely as I look at him, a smile on my face at the silliness of his tone.

"A good influence huh? Oh, he would hate me right now then..." I say, getting up from the porch swing in one quick motion, slipping off my shirt and leaving me in a thin tank top, watching Stefan's green eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" He asks, a smirk on his face as he hears me laugh, getting a head start when I step into the middle of the yard and point my fingers towards him."Come with me..You'll see."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

She runs off towards the dense trees that cover a majority of the Gilbert's 20 acre ranch property. It's dark and the only light that's helping me find her is from the moon light that's shining off the large pond that's in a secluded area of the property.

"Elena..Where the hell are you..Come on..Babe..This is crazy!" I tell her, hearing as she laughs, her voice echoing off in the distance as I smile at the thought of where she might be.

"I told you..come find me." Elena states, more laughter filling the woods as I finally see a bright light shining, making out the small dock and then I find her. Elena's got a thin black tank top on, her jeans sitting next to her as she laughs a bit when she sees me finally making my way out of what feels like a survival course through the woods.

"What are we doing out here?" I ask, my voice is thick with the knowledge of why she lead me out her, of her plans. But, I still play it off like I have no idea what the hell is going on. Because, I want her to say it. We're literally off the beaten path on the property and it feels like we're miles away from the house. When really it's a few good feet...Enough to make it far enough so that no one can see us at all and can make out what we are doing in the water or on the dock.

"I wanted to take your mind off of things and I wanted some alone time with you. This is one of my favorite places to come out to whenever I would come home. On the rare occasions that I would visit. It's peaceful out here and I figured that we could enjoy it for a while." She says, a smile on her face, watching carefully when I move to sit next to her, swinging my legs over the dock, hearing as my feet splash the water underneath them.

"Take my mind off of things. Ha, you're pretty good at that by the way. So, what did you have in mind?" I hear myself asking her.

Elena gets up slowly, her damp feet hitting against the dock when she strips off her tank top, going to unbutton her jeans as I lick my lips at her, my heart skipping a beat, getting stuck in my throat when she slips her jeans off. Stepping out of them and locking her eyes on me, speaking with a straight face.

"Skinny dipping..Or just a really nice swim with my boyfriend...So, have you seen him around? He's got this smug smile on his face..like he knows what's about to happen. Oh and, he's got this idea in his head that my father is going to kill him like a mobster tomorrow morning..I just wanted to take his mind off things." Elena states with a wink, leaning forward, her cleavage showing off the curve of her breasts when she pulls me up and locks her eyes on me, leaning into kiss me.

But, just before our lips can even touch, she laughs a bit, a teasing in her tone when I pull her towards me and she suddenly slips out of my grasp, diving into the pond with a loud splash.

"Come on, Stefan..You going to join me or are you going to be stressed out all night?" Elena comments as she resurfaces, a huge smile on her face when she places her hands through her soaked hair and I smile at her.

"Ha..You think you're so funny. Don't you..Well..Just wait." I tell her, hearing when she lets out a loud tantalizing laugh.

The moonlight sky shines over us as I lock my eyes on Elena. A grin forming on her lips as she starts to swim around and talk. "Oh..Stefan..If you don't come in soon..I'm going to need to take more of my clothes off..I mean, or I could just have you do it." She says.

I watch as her smile forms even wider, watching me when I pull my shirt over my head, throwing it onto the dock, just as Elena throws another piece of her clothing at me and laughs. "You think we're going to catch hypothermia?" She asks, dipping her head back into the water.

"No..I doubt it..." I state, pulling my jeans off too and leaving them beside the growing pile of clothing on the dock.

"Why not? Don't people usually catch it when it's cold outside and they've been in freezing water for a long time...And they do silly things like this..skinny dipping in the middle of fall..We're asking for pneumonia..This water is freezing!" Elena comments, watching as I sit back down, pushing my half naked body into the water, locking my eyes on her and finally submerging my body into the water fully when Elena sighs.

She's right, it is pretty damn cold. But, I exhale deeply as I pull myself fully under for a moment, getting my whole body soaking wet and after a long moment I reemerge, spitting out some of the water that got into my mouth before I speak. "Well, because..They didn't have the one thing that you do to keep them warm." I tell her, listening as she laughs, swirling around in the space of the pond that she's been at for the last few minutes."What's that?" Elena says, a curiosity in her tone. But, I can tell that she's just messing with me, wanting me to play along will her games.

I finally swim over to her, pulling her body against my chest, the cold water swirling around us as I hold onto her, kissing her cheek, leaning into her when I whisper against her in a seductive tone. "Me. Those people who caught hypothermia..never had me to keep them warm, like you do. So, personally..I think you'll be just fine. Oh and by the way, warming up from this little dip in the pond, will be really fun...I promise."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

By the time that Stefan and I get back onto the docks, slowly dressing, it's late. But, I can't help but smile as I lay my head onto the dock, wrapping myself up into his sweatshirt and turning around to watch as Stefan does the same, laying his hands under his head as we look up at the darkened night around us, the stars shining above us.

"We should probably get back soon. So that we don't freeze and since, I'll have to get up early tomorrow and make sure to make a great impression on your dad and your brother." He states, lifting his hands from under him,grabbing my hand into his and holding it there for a while.

"Yeah..We probably should. Stefan..." I begin to say, my voice trailing off when he smiles up at the sky. "Yeah?"

"I love you. I know that we have so much to discuss about our future together.. But, I like this..You and me, here together. Thank you for coming home with me. And, I'm sure tomorrow will be just fine. My dad isn't that bad as I make him sound..I just like to watch you squirm." I tell him in a teasing tone, hearing when he laughs and lets go of my hand, pushing himself up with his elbows, leaning back onto them and gazing over at me.

"Wait..Give me your hand real quick." Stefan tells me, watching as I hold out my hand to him and he strokes my palm with his thumb.

"Now, close your eyes and don't look until I tell you to." He says, as I feel a thin piece of coldness against my ring finger and smile to myself as to what it could be. " You can open them, now."

I open my eyes, running my other hand over the one that was just under his touch as Stefan smiles at me, a huge goofy smile on his face as I look down at my hand and notice the ring on my left hand. It's a light green and white diamond, shaped into a heart, a silver band holding it all in place with four smaller diamonds on each side of the band.

"What...What is this?" I hear myself asking him, listening when he laughs a bit and then leans towards me, leaving a soft kiss against my temple.

"I know, it's kind of silly. But, you said that you don't want to be engaged or married yet. So, I figured that this will have to work for now, until we see where this goes with us." He tells me, watching as I hold my hand up to the light that is shining above us.

"It's a promise ring..Ha..My god. Yes, it's a little silly. But, it's an adorable and cute kind of silly and I love it..It's perfect..Thank you!" I tell him. I watch with curious eyes as Stefan gets up and extends his hands out towards me, a gleeful smile on his face as he loops his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him more.

"It's kind of like a 'until we get married..One day..ring'." He says, pulling me into his embrace as I lean into him, placing my head on his shoulder, making our way off the dock and back towards the house, our footsteps matching and leaving wet and dark foot prints on the light wood underneath us.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be fairly interesting with Stefan going on this little trip away from Elena for the day...Hm...Hopefully Grayson and Jeremy will play nice! **

**-Until Next Time!- :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey all! So, Here is CH.30! Hope you all like it! This will be the 2nd to last chapter of this story. I will be posting CH.31 shortly. :) Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I swear the morning comes to soon as I roll out of bed, slamming the alarm clock, hearing when Elena lets out a sigh and grabs my arm, pulling me back onto the bed, beside her.

"No one is awake yet..They usually don't leave until like 5 in the morning..It's 3 right now..We've got a little bit of time." She says, her voice still groggy as she lets go of me and I get up from the bed, pulling my white long sleeve shirt over my head and gazing over at her.

"We...Ha..No. We are not doing anything stupid like last night again..This is your parents house..Elena..someone could just walk in without knocking." I remind her, hearing as she laughs and gives me a wicked smile.

"Stefan. That's why they invented locks when they invented doors..For privacy..Duh! Besides, nothing could wake them up..I mean, well..maybe a few things..But, let's be serious here for a minute. I've walked into that kitchen before, made myself a late night snack and no one even came into the kitchen to see if someone had broken in! So..Please..I'm going to be spending time with my mother and Bonnie all day long..I'm going to miss you." She says, a smile on her face as she pushes off the covers and crawls across the bed to my side, standing on her knees, her warm hands slowly making their way under my shirt.

"Elena..Seriously..I would love too. Babe, but that's just awkward..It's parents house and they already think I pretty much suck. So, let's leave it at the this and not give them more of a reason to think that your boyfriend is just an ass! When we get back to LA..I'll give you a great reason to not be able to take your hands off me." I tell her with a wink, placing my hands under her chin and kissing her lips softly, turning away from her and pivoting on my heels, making my way towards the bathroom. But, her voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asks, curiosity in her tone when she pushes her body off the bed and begins to follow me into the bathroom.

"Oh it just..Uh...You'll see." I tell her, shrugging it off like it's nothing as I pull a towel out of one of the bathroom cabinets and sling it over my shoulder.

"Oh come on! Spill it. Stefan, this whole meeting my parents was your idea and I honestly have been okay with it. But, why? I mean, you didn't really care about it before..Why now?" She asks, her voice demanding when I turn to face her, leaning against the door frame and staring back at her.

"Nope..It was just an idea..no big deal. Why do you think I have ulterior motives..Baby..You missed your family and I just wanted to make your wish of seeing them come true. Believe me, you'd know if I was planning something..Now, excuse me..I need to go..freshen up." I tell her, smiling widely and placing my hand on the door to close it. But just as I shut it half way, Elena's hand stops it from closing and she glares at me, pushing her way inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"You always have these surprises and they drive me crazy! Now, please..just tell me what's going on! Why did you agree to go on this fishing trip with my brother and dad? Why..Oh My God..Unless you're planning to-" She starts to say as I lean into her, silencing her theories with a kiss.

Elena wraps her arms around me, pushing me back against the bathroom wall and finally breaking apart when she places her hand onto my lips. "I'm good at figuring things out, Stefan. Just know that I'm on to you..I think I know why you planned this whole thing." She states, placing her head on my chest as I run my hands through her hair, watching when she removes her hand from my face.

"Oh...I think someone's up and they're calling your name..Looks like I will be seeing you later. Love you and have an amazing time with the girls!" I exclaim, turning her around back towards the bathroom door and nearly shoving her out of the small space, hearing as Elena huffs out a breath and turns around to glare at me.

"That's not fair. I will figure this out..Don't you worry buddy..You seemed too overly excited about going on this trip. But, it's funny because you hate to fish!" She exclaims in a low voice, turning around and locking her eyes on me as I smile at her, shaking my head.

"Actually..I love boats. So, the fishing part doesn't bother me..And, I think it will be good for us guys to hang out. Now, Buh-Bye!" I tell her, pushing her out of the bathroom and finally hearing as Elena steps away from the door. I watch her start to leave the bedroom and head to another room in the house, exhaling deeply when she closes the door behind her. I do the same, closing the bathroom door to keep the heat in and rest my head against it as I exhale and smile to myself, thinking about my plans of surprising her.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

It's already noon and the guys have been gone for almost 4 hours already. I'm still irritated with Stefan a bit though as I hand Bonnie a magazine and place our drinks onto the patio table outside, looking up at the blinding sun.

"You and Stefan Salvatore! Elena..He is good looking..How did you two even meet each other?" Bonnie asks, her feet, with her bright pink toenails hanging over the arm rest in the chair that she's sitting in.

"They met in Las Vegas at Caroline and Klaus's wedding a few months ago. He's a very wealthy man.." My mother chimes in, eyeing me across the table as I flip through the magazine that I'm holding, looking for an article that I had written a few months prior to meeting Stefan.

"Yes. Mother..He is very wealthy. But, he's not like all the guys that you read about..Trust me, it took me a while. But, I've learned that he's nothing like any of the others in LA. Stefan's funny, kind, spontaneous and he makes me happy. He's taught me that I can be happy without having to worry about stupid things or what my future will hold. To take it all one day at a time and to just live in the moment. I love him and I honestly can see being his wife one day. I mean, if that's where we end up." I comment, giving up on finding the article and looking over at Bonnie as she smiles at me.

"So, Bonnie..How are things with Jeremy?" I ask, briskly changing the subject and watching as a huge grin forms on her face when she flashes a diamond princess cut ring at me.

"Oh my god! Honey, congratulations!" My mom says, jumping up from her seat and watching as Bonnie gets up from her chair too, embracing my mom tightly as she smiles and speaks in a soft tone. "Welcome to the family..Future Mrs. Bonnie Gilbert!" My mom comments, placing her hands onto Bonnie's shoulders.

"Thank you, Miranda. I'm excited, We're planning for a June wedding! We were going to tell you all yesterday. But, it just didn't seem like it was the right time. But, yes. Jeremy and I are engaged!" Bonnie says in a gleeful tone as I finally get up too, hugging her tightly, whispering into her ear.

"I am so happy for you two. We're so going to need to go dress shopping together for your big day and I'll definitely need to take a few days off from work to just come down here and visit, maybe even help you plan the wedding." I comment, letting go of Bonnie when she laughs and nods in agreement.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

Thank God that this hasn't been awaked at all. Jeremy's really relaxed and chill and Elena's dad, Grayson even seems to be in good spirits as I smile at him and take one of the fishing rods out from their storage place on the boat.

"I guess Miranda is planning on making us lunch and so we'll have to be heading back home soon. But, at least we caught a few good sized trout to grill up." Grayson comments, stepping across the boat and towards the chest filled with water in it, shutting it closed as he looks up at me.

"So, Stefan...Elena informed me and Miranda that the two of you have been living together in LA? How's that going for you guys?" He asks, a smirk on his face when he sits down across from me and hands me an ice cold water bottle.

"Uh..Yeah. We have and it hasn't really been that long. But, it's going great so far. We're happy together and I figured that living together just felt right." I reply, watching as he nods at me and I clear my throat, noticing Jeremy's eyes on me as I start to talk.

"Mr. Gilbert. I love your daughter. She's amazing, kind, funny and the compassion that she shows towards everyone is inspiring. Elena makes me want to be a better person and I really do feel like I could see us being together for a very long time." I tell him, watching as Grayson locks his eyes on me, his smile quickly fades when he looks over at Jeremy and says "Son, we should probably be heading back. It's almost noon and your mother told us to be back at 2 for lunch." He states, turning back towards me and placing his hand on my knee cap.

"I know you love, Elena..Stefan. But, my daughter has been through a lot and she...I just want her to be happy and from what I saw last night. You make her happy. So, just try not to break her heart and be good to her. Respect her and cherish her, because Elena is a good catch and any man would be a dumb fool to break my little girl's heart." He says, getting up from his seat and nodding at me as I smile up at him.

"Rest assured Mr. Gilbert that Elena means the world to me and I would never be that reckless with her. I love her and I want her to be my wife, someday..I want to take care of her for as long as we both shall live and I promise you that I will never hurt her." I state, hearing as Jeremy and Grayson both gasp, turning around to lock their eyes on me when they both say "What?"

"Ha..Uh..Let me rephrase that. I know that Elena doesn't want to be married anytime soon and that her and I still have a lot of things that we don't know about each other. But, I'm willing to wait until she does want to be married and that's why I agreed to come along on this little fishing trip with you and Jeremy. I wanted it to be a chance for you both to get to know me and see that I'm not a horrible guy...I'm just madly in love with Elena...Your daughter." my voice trails off, I'm rambling like an idiot in front of her dad and her younger brother and I can't tell if the heat on my cheeks is from the hot sun beating down on us or from the fact that I'm feeling more and more embarrassed by this failed attempt of trying to explain my thoughts to them and what I really want to say.

"Stefan, you're not a horrible guy. You love her and I get that. Who wouldn't love Elena. She's a great person and I really do hope and believe that someday she'll make someone very happy as a wife and a mother to whomever her husband ends up being, even if it does end up being you..But, I just want to make sure that my daughter is loved and looked after for as long as she lives." He states, patting me on the back when I glance up at him.

I watch carefully when Grayson moves to sit by the controls of the idled boat and begins to flip the engine back on, turning around to the two of us when I suddenly blurt out what I've been meaning to say this whole time.

"Mr. Gilbert! I'm old fashioned and I guess that's just because of the way I was raised. But...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to marry your daughter, I want to live the rest of my life with her by my side, I want to take care of her, to be with her and know that nothing can tear us apart. So, I was hoping that I could get your blessing before I asked her to be my wife... For the third time." I say, watching as Grayson shuts off the engine and looks back behind him at me in confusion.

"For the third time?" He asks, eyes narrowed on me as I laugh a bit, shrugging my shoulders.

"Uh..Ha..Umm...Yeah. Look the first time was a total misunderstanding on the media's part and the second time..Well, Elena and I were in Paris and she just..She told me some things that she wanted me to know and then she told me to wait and see where this all leads us. But, it was my idea to come and see you guys this time around because, I wanted to meet you all and I know that she has a loving family that she adores. So..I-" I start to say, watching as Jeremy sits down next to me and smiles, both of us listening as Grayson clears his throat and looks down at his feet for a moment.

"You brought my daughter home to visit us. Because you wanted to ask me for her hand in marriage? Or was this just because she missed us and you wanted to give her the chance to see the family that she only gets to visit a few times a year." He comments, locking his eyes on when I look up at him.

"Both. I wanted to meet you guys as well and I wanted to see for myself what you all are like. And to be honest, I can tell why Elena is just a wonderful person. She's got great parents and a very loving and supportive family." I reply, feeling as Jeremy nudges me in the ribs and leans over into my ear, whispering as he says. "Nice save..Buddy..Laying it on thick for the soon to be father in law..I give you points for trying save your own ass and making yourself sound perfect!"

"Ha. Look, I know it may seem like it's all rushed and that Elena and I are in this whirlwind romance. But, I don't see myself with anyone else. I only see myself with your daughter in the long run. I -" I start to say again. But, my words are quickly cut short as Grayson looks at me and laughs a bit, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, it does seem a little rushed and all. I mean, from what I've been told you both have only been dating for a few months." He states as I smile at him, nodding my head when I think about it all. Yes, we've only been together like..really together as a couple since a few months after the whole Paris thing and before Elena got drunk and basically confessed her love for me, right after she dumped Jake. But, this while time between us has felt like I've known her my entire life and every day that I'm with her, the connection we have intensifies.

"Yes. We have. But, like I've been saying. Mr. Gilbert. Elena has changed me into the person that I've always wanted to be. She makes me happy and I really do care about her. She's my best friend, sir." I say, hearing as Grayson exhales and smiles at me when he starts to speak.

"You know, when Miranda and I got married. We only knew each other for 8 months. Our whole marriage was based on getting to know each other as we went along. But there was one thing that I knew and it was that, I couldn't spend my life without her. When we both went away for the fall back to our separate colleges..I was counting down the days until I would see her again. And then one day, a few months into our junior year, during winter break. I went to meet her parents for the first time. I was so nervous and so anxious, just like you are." He pauses, clearing his throat and gives me a warm smile when he continues to speak.

"So, I know firsthand of what it's like to ask a father who doesn't really know the guy that his daughter loves, for his daughters hand in marriage. Because, I've been there and I remember the feeling of relief when Miranda's dad looked at me, placed his hand on my shoulder and said 'Son, you're a good man and I know you love my little girl, that respect her. I can see it in your eyes and the way that you look at her. The way she smiles at you like no one else in the whole world..matters. Is what I've always wanted her to find in someone that she loves."

"So, Stefan. I guess what I'm trying to say is that. I know that you and Elena haven't been together for very long. But, You make her happy..You make her smile like I have never seen before and I can see it in your eyes that you really do mean it when you say that you love her. and that you would take care of her..." His says, his voice trailing off as I look over at him, feeling my palms sweat as he smiles and leans over to pat me on the shoulder again, this time not taking his eyes off of my face when he speaks.

"I would love for you to be with Elena. And, if she does decide to accept your proposal of marriage to her. Please know that I'll proudly be walking her down the aisle on her wedding day." Grayson says, watching me snap my head up at him from the gaze I've had on my shoes for a brief moment. His words sinking in when I give him a surprised look and clear my throat to speak, but no words come out of my mouth except for "Thank you."


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey all! So this will be the LAST CHAPTER to Waking Up In Vegas. I really don't know if I will be doing an epilogue for this one. Because, I might actually be doing a sequel for it sometime in the future. But, I just wanted to Thank you all for keeping me going and motivating me to continue this story..I honestly couldn't have done it without all of you amazing readers!**

**I hope you all like this chapter and have enjoyed this story as much as I have loved writing it! **

**Also, Please note that if I do decide to do a sequel for this..I will be posting a notice of it on my twitter account as well. :) **

**Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE- Waking Up In Vegas- **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I'm nervous and anxious as I slip into this cream colored dress that I brought with me. I feel completely over dressed for lunch with my parents and I honestly have no idea why I'm even wearing this. But, I figured that these last few days, I've been walking around in jeans, sweatpants and plain t-shirts and I'm getting sick of it. So, why not dress it up and hope that this lunch will go smoothly and not turn into a huge train wreck like dinner with Stefan and my parents did the other night.

I'm half way into putting on my makeup when I look up and see Stefan leaning against the doorframe, this huge grin on his face as he walks into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey beautiful." He says, walking over to me, watching as I swing my legs around from sitting in the chair in front of the vanity mirror in the room, my makeup scattered all over the place.

"Hey..So how was the trip? I see you've come back alive..Which is a good sign." I say, watching as Stefan smiles at me and laughs a bit, sitting across from me on the bed.

"It went good. I had a really nice talk with your dad and I think he actually likes me." Stefan says, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, really? Good...because I wanted him too..See..No worries. Oh and my mom actually kind of likes you too. We had a good time today." I comment, watching as Stefan smiles and shakes his head, nervously putting his hands into fists as I lean over and place my hand on to his, smiling up at him and trying to figure out why he's so nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong..You seem nervous." I say, hearing when he clears his throat, patting the seat next to him. "I..I wanted to ask you something and I know that you'll think I'm crazy. But, I just want you to hear me out." Stefan says, eyeing me up and down as I sit next to him, holding out my hand, just when he lays it flatly onto his own, my left hand under his touch.

"I love you, Elena and I know that you said you wanted to wait for marriage and we can..We totally can. But, there's something that your dad told me today that made me realize that I don't want to be without you. I don't want to wake up without you or ever be away from you. You're my best friend and we've been through so much together. I guess, all of it has lead us to each other in a way. So.." He says, his voice trailing off as my eyes start to get watery and I clear my throat to look at him, taking my gaze off of our hands.

"I love you, too. I'm just scared, Stefan...I know that you love me and that we're good together. But, I don't want to have any regrets..That's why I didn't want to say yes to being married to you in Paris. I don't want to mess us up because of being insecure about myself." I tell him, watching as he nods and exhales. But, my hands find his face quickly and my throat tightens as I continue to explain my thoughts.

"It doesn't mean that I haven't thought about it..about our future together. Because, I have and all I see is the two of us being happy with each other. I mean, if-" I start to say. But, I'm cut off when I see Stefan's hands slip into the pocket of his jeans and he pulls out the same diamond ring that he had tried to give me in Paris, just two months earlier.

"We don't need to get married in a year..We can extended our engagement for as long as you feel comfortable too. But, I want to call you my fiancé and I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you, seeing your smile and just being with you. I love you, Elena Gilbert and you have changed me into someone that I love being. I'm not that guy in the tabloids anymore and it's all because of you." He says, wiping the few tears that are now spilling over on my cheeks as I smile sweetly at him and nod.

"I take it that you asked my dad about this. That's why you agreed to go on that fishing trip with them..So that you could ask him for my hand in marriage..God, you're so old fashioned!" I laugh with a roll of my eyes, lightly pushing against his shoulder as Stefan laughs a bit.

"You figured it out! Ha, yeah..I did and he was surprisingly okay with it. He actually just told everyone outside about what I've been planning...They're kind of waiting for us to tell them the news..You know, no pressure or anything." Stefan says, his smile lingering as he places his hand onto my cheek and caresses it lightly.

"Oh and did you know that Bonnie and Jeremy are engaged too? Maybe you'll both be able shop for wedding dresses." Stefan points out, looking around the room as I smile at him, eyes locked on the ring in his hands when I clear my throat.

"Um..." I say, raising my eyebrows at him as he laughs a bit and looks down at his hands, his hands tightly gripping the ring when he looks at me and nods. "Oh yeah..Anyways, What was I saying?" He asks.

I laugh at his words, shrugging my shoulders back and placing my hands against his as I speak in a soft tone and watch him grip onto my hands firmly. "You were saying that you love me and that you want to spend the rest of your life with me..That you would wait until I was comfortable about it to get married. But, that you can't picture your life without me in it..either way. And, I was about to say..Yes." I state, hearing as Stefan laughs and then turns towards me, pushing himself off the bed, about to bend down on one knee but stopping at my words as he gives me a stunned facial expression.

"Wait...Are you sure? You're not teasing me again or something..right?" He asks, a grin on his face, starting to sit back down onto the bed to steady himself as I laugh and get up, pulling him into my arms, wrapping my arms around him tightly as I speak.

"No. I'm not teasing you this time..This time I mean it, because you've out done yourself with asking my dad and honestly the more time I spend you with, the more time I can see it too..We would be good together in the long run. You and I. Because, I can't live without you either. You've made me realize that I can be happy and that you've accepted me fully. I love you, Stefan and I want to be with you. So, my answer is yes..I will marry you and eventually I'll be your wife too..This time for real." I tell him, leaning against his ear and feeling when he wraps his arms around me, lifting me up and spinning me around the small space as he laughs and says "I guess third time's a charm, isn't it?"

"Yes it is..Now, Mr. Salvatore..I think we'll have a wedding to plan soon." I say, giggling when Stefan lays me down on the bed, hovering over me as he says "You'll look amazing in a wedding dress...Maybe we could even go back to Las Vegas and get married there." Stefan says, raising his eyebrows at me as I laugh and smack him on the shoulder. "How romantic...The place where we first met and where our romance all began."

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the sappy ending! LOL..I just didn't know what else to write. But, anyways thanks again for reading and I will keep you all posted on a sequel idea if I do decide to write one! :) **


	33. Author's Note about sequel to this story

*****PLEASE IGNORE THIS IF YOU ALREADY ARE READING THE "Waking Up In Vegas" Sequel. ******

Hey my lovely readers!

I just wanted you all to know that if you haven't read it yet. I did make a sequel for this story. :) It's called "Waking Up To Reality."

Here's the link if your interested in reading it:

s/9069819/1/Waking-Up-To-Reality

_Sequel to Waking Up In years after Stefan proposes to Elena. Is she really able to handle all the stresses and pressures that come with being a new mom and a wife or will she crack at the seams? A/U. All Human._

Thanks & Hope you guys enjoy the sequel as much as you all liked this story.


End file.
